A New Life
by StrongmanOden
Summary: Luck is something one should have if you live in Gotham City. Something Jade is woefully out of. -Edited again! I'm trying so hard to figure this out V.V 1st review and it's negative! YAY! This story was written at a hard time in my life when I was feeling particularly vulnerable. I'm sorry if it was hard to read Have a great day everyone!
1. Chapter 1

Just a story I started writing after I gave birth. I was dealing with some PPD and it really helped me get away from it all.

"Hey sweetie,"

I heard the cat call before the whistling started. I never found myself much to look at, I was a heavier set girl, I had curves to be sure, but I also had that extra few pounds. You wouldn't know it by looking at me.

"Come on honey, don't be like that."

I walked faster, my backpack slung over my shoulder was full of books and a few simple art supplies, my life rested in that backpack. I looked around and saw no police, for some reason I seemed to have mindlessly wandered into an empty part of town.

"Well shit," I cursed under my breath at my luck. I looked ahead and saw construction vehicles near the water drains and tunnels. I used to play in them when I was a kid. I've since become more wary of the dark. Gotham was never a nice place to begin with, but after the crazy of Crane and the Joker I was beyond paranoid.

"Sweetie we'll treat you real nice, just wait up."

I glanced back, there were 5 of them, and they were all walking briskly to try to keep up with me. I glanced at the trucks ahead and to the drains; surely I would run into help, if not then at least I could get away. The sewers went on for miles; I could lose them and just wait it out. It's not like I had anywhere to be.

I checked my shoes, laces were tied. I tightened the straps on my backpack, no need to be flopping around now. I looked out at the silent street, once again, odd for mid afternoon. I glanced back; two of them were catching up. I looked toward the entryway, and I ran.

I heard my steps hit the pavement each and every time; I could hear my breath coming out in deep puffs as I tried to remember every breathing technique for running I knew of. The darkness was farther down the tunnel than I had expected, I heard my footsteps echoing through the concrete and I was instantly unsettled. I heard them though, behind me, faster than before, or was that just the echoes?

It didn't matter, I quickened my pace. Once the darkness hit me I knew that I had the advantage. I could see them coming better than they could see me. I kept running. I was terrified I would trip and fall, but I kept going. I saw a dim light ahead, I peeped around the corner to see a grate shining light from the street down into the dark, I saw another passageway, I glanced behind me and took it. I heard the group catch up to my spot, they were coming.

The passage was small; I tried to be quiet so I could hear them. The steps were faster than mine but I kept a brisk pace while being quieter. I saw an opening at the end, why was there so much light in the tunnel? Had I reached the construction crew? I burst out and looked to my left, the sound of the men closing in on me like hounds behind me, only to see two men staring at me with disbelief. I looked again and realized they had guns, automatic guns, and bulletproof vests, and they looked nothing like construction workers. I hit my heels and felt my ankle pop a little bit, and turned tail to the right. With a group of idiots chasing me and two mercenaries I was done. That's when I heard the shooting, I looked back to see the mercenaries had shot into the passage I had come from. Even though they may have saved me, I did not feel safe stopping to say thank you. I kept running, looking back every so often to see if I was being followed, surprisingly I wasn't. I heard water up ahead, maybe there was a storm drain I could get to. My books would be ruined but maybe I could salvage my life. I looked back once more as I rounded into the light, when I looked back forward I was too late to stop myself from slamming into something head on.

I fell to the ground and felt every rib in my chest strain, I gasped for breath that felt like it wouldn't come. My back was on fire for landing on my backpack, those damned books. I tried to roll over but could only manage to hold my hands to my chest and curl over to my side. I wheezed for a few more breaths and tried to look around; there were men with guns everywhere. I was not in a good place. I looked back to what I had run into, hoping for a cement pillar I turned my curl slowly and saw a giant of a man with an odd mask over his face. His eyes were hard on me, I'm sure I looked like a fish trying to breath. I could feel how red my face was from the loss of breath; I was huffing and puffing as I rolled over on my stomach to lift myself up.

There was instantly some pressure on my back pushing me to the floor, that's when my fight or flight kicked in and I struggled; hard. Whatever was holding me down pressed a boot behind my neck just above my pack and stepped, I was face down in the cement and my throat was being crushed.

"Do either of you care to explain THIS?" The giant man was talking to the two men I had passed earlier, they looked terrified of this giant man with his boot on my neck, then again I was terrified of him too.

"She came running through a small connecting passage Sir; she saw us and ran the other way. She was being chased by 5 men, they are not a threat and have all been taken care of." One of the men spoke quickly, he was wearing a green vest with a red band around his arm, and the other had a black vest with a dirty looking red shirt underneath. They both kept eyeing me back and forth.

"She is alone then?" The words sounded so raspy and foreign coming out of the mask where the man's mouth should have been. The mask looks like it had tubes over his mouth area; I could not begin to fathom the purpose they served.

"Yes Sir, no one else followed after the men. She is alone and, as far as we could tell, wanted and had nothing to do with them." Black vest was trying to plead me a case; I saw the worry in his eyes. Was I about to be killed? Stomped to death in a sewer?

The boot was replaced with a hand and another on one of my arms, lifted me to my feet and spun me around. I was shaking now, this man was massive; he wore black cargo pants with what looked like knee pads, also a green and tan vest with metal pieces all over it. His hand closed around my throat and I struggled to breath. I coughed and sputtered as I felt the air being pressed out of my throat. I tried to claw at his arms and hands but his eyes were cold and never left mine. He walked back toward what looked like a gate; he slid it back and walked down a dark hall. I struggled to keep up as his steps were massive and I was short and slow by nature.

His hands were massive and calloused, his strength was amazing, and he was practically dragging me by my throat down this hallway. I was certain I was going to die, tears slid down my face as he man handled me into a room with a giant metal door. In the room were a made bed, a small nightstand, a desk and chair, and a small bathroom off to the side behind a curtain. Whoever they were, they made sure living down here wasn't so bad, I figured there were more of these rooms elsewhere.

I was whipped around into the room and fell on my back again, this time I heard a loud pop and knew I may be in trouble. The fluorescent lights over the bed and desk lit the room dimly. I rolled over as fast as I could and tried to scramble toward a wall. I heard the door slam shut and turned around. I was alone. I frantically looked at every corner of the small room until I was sure that I was not dreaming. Sliding up the wall I leaned on its coolness for support. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, trying to find out how tight my back really was. Glancing over the room and finally coming to rest on the door, I began to slide my backpack off. Feeling a sudden queasiness I ran to the commode and let loose what little I had in my stomach. I felt awful and spent. My whole body was wrecked, I was tired. Gathering my backpack I sat in the corner across from the commode and the bed, it put me closer to the door but I could see the whole room easily and the corner felt good on my back. Sitting straight I tried to twist my back to pop it but just made it feel worse.

Straining for breath I tried to walk off the pain by pouring over the desk and the papers on it. Permits, maps, letters, and notes covered its surface. The bed had a large black comforter on it, the kind that is sort of thick but it's not soft and fuzzy. The nightstand held a small lamp and inside the drawer was a pen but nothing more. I relaxed into my corner and let the times catch up with me. I was a prisoner. There was no doubt about that. If I was to die then it would not be now and if I was to be let go I assumed he would not have thrown me in here.

Who was he? The question kept my eyes from closing all the way. I hugged my backpack to me and wept. I let the tears carry my mind away so that I could sleep, and sleep I did.

When I woke up the lights were still on, the twilight feeling of the room made it hard for my eyes to adjust at first. Scanning the room I realized I was alone still, I got up and put my ear to the metal door, it was cool against my cheek. I couldn't hear anything on the other side but something told me not to open the door. I paced the room a bit and tried to stretch my shoulders and back, my ribs could still feel the stiffness of falling hard. I wandered over to the desk and let my eyes wander over the papers again that held my attention last night. I could see designs for weapons, blueprints for vehicles I had never seen before, maps of the sewer and of Gotham above.

Gotham above. The words rang out in my mind, I looked up at the ceiling only to find more concrete and some wires. My sighs did not echo as they did in the draining sewer where I had run off into, they fell hard against the walls and flat to the floor. I looked back to the desk and my eyes caught chemical formulas, the notes were written by two different people; one had very beautiful cursive writing that flowed over the pages, the other was blocky and sharp, the permits were for construction crews and points all over the city. I moved some papers near the wall around and found a few books, mostly automobile engine books and tools. One volume caught my eye buried under a manila folder, The Art Of War. Sun Tzu was a wonderful teacher; I picked up the text and went back to my corner. I dared not touch the bed.

On sitting back in my spot I noticed a small cupboard over the bed that I hadn't noticed before. There was a lock on the doors so my curiosity would have to remain intact. I settled in against my backpack and began to read, I soon found myself dozing off, and I was still so tired. I tried to keep reading but after a few minutes I could no longer hold myself up. I curled up on the floor using my pack as a pillow and rocked myself to sleep. The cold of the floor creeping through my jeans and into my bones; I held myself close and dreamed of open fields and lush forests.

The door slammed open and instantly I felt as though my heart exploded. I jerked around quickly, pinning my back to the wall, the book I had borrowed slid to the ground unnoticed. The giant man was now wearing a large brown jacket over top of his other clothing, if you can call it clothing. He dropped a large mattress and pile of blankets on the floor in front of me and slammed the door shut. I never took my eyes off him; he was huge and stood with a purpose.

"How much have you read?" His gaze pierced me and I could not bring myself to look at him, I felt like I had been struck dumb, I couldn't find words. "How much, and please, do not make me ask again." He squared himself across the mattress from me; I stared at his boots and tried to remember to breath. Trembling I picked up the book and tried to hand it back to him, he knocked it away with indifference. "Not the book little one, the papers on my desk, how much have you read?"

I shook my head no, "not very much I swear, I didn't understand any of it."

His chuckle was dark and robotic, "You are honest, which is good, I don't deal with liars well. But you did rifle through my things, and I cannot possibly know what you do and do not understand, so until further notice, welcome home." He spread his arms out and his eyes looked like he was smiling.

"I don't live here; people will be looking for me." Sitting up didn't help me very much, I'm pretty short when standing, and compared to him I was an ant while I was sitting.

"You are not a good liar little one, that's good as well." He took off his jacket and threw it over the chair as he walked to the bed. His vest came off next and he set it up next to his nightstand. I watched as he took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the cupboard above his bed. He pulled out a syringe and a small vial and drew some in. Next thing I know he plunged it into his arm; his face tightened up and then relaxed as he pulled the needle out. After a moment or two he reached back and pulled a few straps on the back of his mask, he pulled it off gently and placed it on the nightstand. He put the syringe and vial back and grabbed a few small packages of food. Sitting on the side of the bed he ate in silence.

Absorbing what he had said I picked myself up and straightened the mattress out and made my bed as best I could. I took my shoes off and sat on the bed Indian style and propped my backpack in the corner. When I turned around the man was wiping his hands off and coming towards me.

"Backpack, now" He opened his hand before me.

"They're just books and some art things and some money and stuff. It's nothing, and I'd really like to keep it please." I tried to sound reasonable through my shaking. I didn't realize how hungry I was.

"I do not like repeating myself. You will find me to be much more agreeable if you do as I say the first time." He reached past me and took my pack from the wall and shoved me down to the mattress. "I will not cause you harm but I will not be mocked or disrespected either. Do you understand?" He began to pull out one book at a time and lay them on his desk. The volumes stacked up and then came my sketchpads and pencil case. My wallet was last, at the bottom. My ID and library card were all it held. I may have had a few dollars but I couldn't remember.

"Yeah I get it, you get what you want, when you want it." I tried to sound stable and sure but it came out quiet and petulant. He glared at me and it made my insides tighten up. "Sorry." He must have heard my mutter because he put my pack down and started going through everything one at a time. Every book, every note, every sketch, and last my wallet.

"Madison Jade Trutter. Five foot four, one hundred eighty pounds, brown hair, brown eyes, 23. And what appears to be a library card and nothing else. How uninteresting." He zipped my pack back up and walked it back to me, dropping it on the mattress and crouching down to my level, although with his size we would never be on the same level.

"What do you go by?" He asked it like someone would ask what you called your dog.

"Madison, I used to have a friend who called me by my middle name but he was the only one. Everyone else just calls me Madison." I reached out slowly and gingerly tugged my pack back to me, I kept my gaze down but I could feel his eyes on my every move.

"You may call me Bane. You will remain with me until I so choose what to do with you. You will stay in this room and you will not leave or you will be shot. Do I make myself understood?" His face had scars across his mouth and nose, deep and angry looking. I nodded quickly. "You will answer me when I speak to you Jade." His voice cut me and shook me up inside. He was truly a terrifying being, his eyes could pierce metal.

"Yes, I understand." I hugged my backpack to me and kept my head down. My stomach churned from hunger and fear.

"We will be moving soon, you will be coming with us. After our plans begin I will decide further what to do with you. Consider yourself among the living and of the dead. Your life belongs to me. So do your things, so consider yourself lucky as well." He reached out and I shrunk back and closed my eyes, remembering the feeling of his hands around my throat. His right hand was wrapped in a leather gauntlet; he used the back of it to raise my chin up. I kept my eyes down until my head was raised too far, then I just closed my eyes. His hand tapped the side of my face and the leather was rough on my skin. I didn't open my eyes. He chuckled lightly before moving away back to, what I assumed was, his bed.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw he was still watching me in between bites of his food.

"What about clothes and a shower? And food? I'm so hungry I feel sick." My pack was behind me again creating a prop. I eyed the book that he knocked out of my hand.

"Food will be brought to you, what you are brought is what you have to eat. If you choose not to eat you will go hungry. I will find you another set of clothes and you can change them out, we will not be here long and when we move you will have access to a washer and dryer, you may then clean your own clothes. There is a shower in the corner. There is soap and I'm sure you can figure it out." He wiped his mouth again and threw away the packaging.

"I won't tell anyone about this. If you let me go I promise to keep my mouth shut. I don't have any family and my friend left. I'm alone and I sleep in the parks in town mostly. Come on."

"So you say, yet you are clean."

"The YMCA is still open, I can shower and a locker doesn't cost that much. I keep an extra set of clothes there to wear when I need to wash these."

"You carry only books. Not the sign of a homeless youth."

"Knowledge and books are kind of all I have. They are my personal volumes. The library card is so I have somewhere else to go. I love to read. I'm a nerd at heart I guess. But I love to learn things, I love to ask questions." I let my eyes stray to the book still on the floor. Lifting myself slowly I went and picked it up and set it down on his desk. "I'm sorry I was into your things."

His laugh was dark and husky; he had put the mask back on. Stealing a glace I walked back to my mattress. Content to be alone in my corner, I tried to ignore the eyes burning holes in the back of my head.

The door sounded like a shotgun when the knock came. The door opened loudly and in stepped one of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen. She held herself high, a proud gait to her walk. Her hair shone quietly in the fluorescent lights. Bane stood quickly, his eyes dancing at her sight, books had conveyed these feelings a hundred years over; he loved this woman very much.

"My dear Bane" She wrapped her arms around his torso and he hugged her gently back, his eyes closing. "What is this I hear about you getting a new friend?" She turned to face me and suddenly I felt like I was in a brilliant spotlight.

"She was an accident, running from people who would do her harm; she took a wrong turn and ended up here. She is innocent and has done nothing against us. But I could not let her go for obvious reasons."

"Of course, just make sure she doesn't get in the way." He nodded silently and then she turned her full attention to me. "You will follow my Bane's orders, or he will kill you, do you understand?" I had been asked this many times today, I felt slightly stupid.

"Yes Ma'am." I couldn't bring myself to look at her either.

"So polite, I like that. Keep that up and maybe we won't kill you when this is all over." She left quietly and I was alone again with Bane and an empty stomach. He kept his eyes on the door as it shut as quietly as a large metal door could.

Curling up on the mattress I folded the blanket over me. Bane turned off the desk light then the light over the bed. I held my breath in the instant darkness. I heard Bane chuckle again.

"On top of everything else, you're afraid of the dark? Very humorous." The bed creaked as he got into it.

I curled my hands inside my pack and pulled out my favorite book. A Midsummer Night's Dream; my favorite piece of literature, my favorite play. I held it close to my chest and wished that I was back in the park, lying under the stars where I could dream of being even freer. I dreamed of forests large enough to get lost in, of rivers and creeks running clear, of beautiful clear skies, and of the birds singing me into the twilight.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up it was still pitch black. I didn't know whether or not to turn on the lights, I had no idea what time it was. I touched my wrist and clicked on the back light to my watch, 4:30. Too bad it never told me AM or PM. I felt like I had slept enough. I stood up quietly on the bed and stretched. I held my hand out and walked quietly to the desk and turned on the light. When I turned to face the room he was watching me from the bed.

"SHHhhhh wow you are creepy." I hissed at him while clutching the desk. "I…I didn't know if it was AM or PM and I felt kind of awake…I didn't know what to do with the light situation, I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"Do you apologize for everything?" His eyes held a hint of amusement mixed with annoyance.

"Yeah, actually, sorry." Muttering I started back to my corner, "Do you want me to turn off this light?" I moved my hand towards the switch as I gestured to the desk lamp.

He sat up swiftly and brushed his hands together. He took a few steps towards me and stood before me straight backed, glaring down at me. I tried to lean far away from him over the desk.

"What else do you require? We will be moving soon, I will make sure you have an extra few articles of clothing, do you require anything else?"

"Now that you mention it, a toothbrush, paste, a hairbrush would be amazing. If I could get a small light for over by my, uh, area, then I wouldn't have to bother you so much."

"Why do you need a light?"

"I can't read in the dark." I gave him my best duh face. I still could not bring myself to look him in the eye though.

"Anything else?" He took a small step forward and I saw his black boots had smudges of red on them.

"Uh, yeah some deodorant would be great, water would be even better. I'm really hungry, is it really 4:30 in the morning?"

"It is."

"Could you take a step back, you're going to give me a panic attack." I turned my head and put my hand out.

"I like making people feel uncomfortable."

"Mission accomplished, go get a cookie or something." I waved my hand at him trying to shoo him away.

He grabbed my wrist and squeezed. My breath caught in my throat and my eyes went wild to my arm. I used my other hand and tried to pry his fingers from around my wrist. By doing so I had to practically stand on Bane's feet.

"I think you need to know who to respect." He clenched a bit harder and lowered me to the ground; I was on my knees, tears pouring out from the pain. "You are like a kind of pet. Be glad I don't have a cage for you. When we move you will have your own room, be rest assured, but I could have just as easily locked you up in a closet every night." He took his other hand and cupped it around my mouth, from ear to ear his hand reached. He squeezed my face just a little, enough to bruise if held there too long. I squeaked and squirmed under his hands, he just looked at me with amusement. "When I tell you to do something you will do it, you will not wave me off; ever. I understand your need to joke about but do not do so with me. Answer me quickly when I speak to you and do so like an adult. If you do these things you will be treated well, anything else and we will have this talk again." He squeezed my wrist and face a little harder. "Do we understand each other?" I shook my head as best I could. "Very good." He tossed me aside and I half crawled, half walked back to my bed and curled myself into ball. I was terrified, I was in trouble but more I was probably not going to live. The light went off and I finally allowed myself to cry, silently for fear of disturbing Bane, but then the door opened and closed and he was gone, leaving me to the dark room, and my sobs that were muffled by my blankets.

After another few hours sleep I woke up to a dim light next to my bed, it was a small desk lamp, along with a bowl of fruits and vegetables and what looked to be a cheeseburger. There was a small bag next to the lamp with the things I had asked for, along with extra clothes and a towel. Peering around the room I realized I was alone and quietly stood up. I needed a shower and to brush my teeth. I checked my watch. 3:30, I assumed the afternoon. I didn't know how long I had the room to myself for; I quickly turned on the light above the desk, grabbed the toiletries, towel, and extra clothes, and I ran to the shower.

After my five minute shower was done, I went through the clothes I had been brought; a few pairs of basketball shorts (men's of course) and a few military shirts in various colors. I grabbed black shorts and black shirt and finished my hygiene routine with teeth brushing and went to sit back down in my corner. Realizing my towel was not going to dry in a heap, I got up again in a huff and draped it over the shower door carefully, hoping it would not cause him to be angry. As I went to settle back down on my bed, the door opened and in walked that beautiful woman from before. I nodded politely to her as I went back to my bed and she went to Bane's cupboard. She unlocked it, took something out, and locked it back up again.

"Excuse me Ma'am?" My voice was quiet but in the room it sounded very loud to me.

"Yes?" She stopped just inside the door frame.

"Could I ask you to put in a good word for me for some tiger balm, please? It's a salve for sore muscles and such, I fell pretty hard the other day," I rubbed my wrist under the blanket and wondered if there was a bruise. "I just want to ease some of the tension to get my full motion back. I don't know when Bane will be back and I didn't think I needed it yesterday. I don't want to make him angry." I kept my head down and my voice quiet.

"I will make sure someone brings you some. You are very polite so I will be cordial to you as well. Do not make me regret it."

"Yes Ma'am." The door was already closed. I lifted my arm up to the light of the lamp and sure enough, a deep purple bruise took up my forearm.

Turning off the desk light, I settled back into the semi darkness with my lamp and finished brushing my hair. Pulling it up into a ponytail I took out my medical textbook and started reading from the front. I had a few good books and some technical books as well. There were things I have always wanted to do in my life, but could never have the opportunity. Self study is a hard thing, but I had eaten more textbooks than mot professors. I loved every minute of it. I got 4 chapters in when the door swung open.

"I didn't realize you would eat so little." A mercenary walked in with a bag and a gallon of water.

"Oh, gosh, no, there's nothing wrong with the food." Turning my wrist over I checked my watch; 7:30. "Holy crap I've been reading for much longer than I thought, I'm really sorry. I promise I'll eat." I put a page in my book and set it down.

"Do not apologize," his chuckle was must gentler, he had a nice smile too. He also was wearing a huge armor vet complete with bullets the length of a large pencil and as thick as a dime. "I just don't want Bane to think that I am not doing my job, Jade."

"Oh, so you know me?"

"Bane told me what I am to call you, yes."

"Do you have a name?"

"Barsad." He took a small bow and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Barsad." I stood up and extended my hand. He let go of his weapon around his neck and shook my hand, gingerly at first but then changed when he felt me giving him a real handshake.

"You have a good shake for a woman."

"You're not so bad yourself." I flashed him a smile and he laughed good heartedly. "Oh good, you're okay with a little humor."

"Oh Bane is humorous, he has bad days like everyone else. Maybe he will warm up to you." He winked. "I should go, and you should eat." He handed me the bag and slide the water a few feet to my bed.

"Thank you Barsad."

"You are welcome." He closed the door gently. I took the bag back to where my lamp was and began to eat the fruits and vegetables from this morning. A few apples, a couple oranges, a peach, some carrots and celery sticks; I opened the new bag to find a few more burgers, 3 more apples, and some carrot sticks. I opened the burger from earlier to see if it was edible. It felt so cold and stale I just put it in my garbage bag and went for a fresh burger and an apple. The burger was actually not half bad; I drank more than half the water and was eating another burger and my apple when Bane walked in.

He didn't slam the door open and he didn't bang it closed. He turned to my mattress but I just kept my head down and kept eating. He tossed a small container on my bed; tiger balm, I put on a small smile to myself and took the container gently.

"Thank you."

He walked past me and took his coat off over the chair and his vest down by his bed. I made sure my things were tidy and out of the way before I got up and went to get my towel down, surely it was dry by now. Bane was getting his syringe and vial out, a shiver ran up my spine at the sight of the needle and I grabbed my towel and walked quickly back.

His mask was off and he was eating on the side of the bed when I folded my towel and sat back down. "May I have one of those?"

I looked up slightly and then at my bag of food.

"A burger or a fruit?"

"An apple, if you please."

"Are you a good catch?" I pulled a good apple out of the bag and gently removed the sticker.

"You will bring it to me; do not throw things across the room." His voice was still husky without the mask on.

I huffed a bit before standing up and walking briskly across the room. His hand was held out but I put the apple on his nightstand and turned quickly on my heels and went back to my corner.

"We'll have to work on some of your manners."

"I don't really like being touched and I feel kind of crappy after earlier. I feel really terrible actually. I'm sorry I didn't put it in your hands, I just didn't want to be that close to you." I rested myself into my corner and took out another apple and began to eat it with vigor. Eating was a good stress release.

"Honesty suits you." He sounded proud of himself. I didn't know how to respond so I just kept eating my apple and staring into the nothing of my blanket. "So tell me little Jade, who was this friend of yours who used a stone to represent a young lady?"

"I'd rather not talk about him if that's alright with you." I finished my apple and threw the core into my trash bag.

"I'm sure I asked you something." His voice was flat and he stopped moving for a moment and folded his hands together, elbows resting on his knees.

"He was just a good friend who was always there for me, until he wasn't anymore. I was supposed to check my email yesterday to see if he sent me something, but seeing as I never made it to the library, I guess either I'll find out later or I will never know." I kept my head down.

"Tell me more about him." Bane stretched out on his bed and kept his eyes on the ceiling.

"He was a bigger guy, but was really strong, not fat but built. He enrolled himself in the armed services. They accepted him, after basic he was shipped out, and off the continent. I keep in touch with him through email. He's like my big brother, he always looked after me." I slid down onto my bed and kept my face to the wall and my back to him. I turned off my light, hoping it would end the conversation.

"What was his name?" Bane's voice came out through the deeper tone of his mask.

"His name was Andrew." I pulled the tiger balm out and rubbed it over my forearm and lower back. As long as I was under the blankets the smell would not permeate too much and my clothes would cover most of the exposed area, leaving my blanket mostly clean.

"Did you ever have a relationship?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." My heart tightened up in my chest. I did love him, but I was always his little sister; he would never see me like that. Some part of me was grateful for that; I would always have a friend, a best friend, a big brother to always take care of me. But he didn't take care of me anymore.

"You are upset he left?"

I didn't answer and I tried to lay as still as possible, my eyes shut tight, willing him to leave it alone, to go to bed, to leave me alone.

"In a few days when we move I will have more time to speak with you. I suggest you get used to speaking with me. I hear your heartbreak in your voice, I will drop it for now, but soon you will not hide things from me anymore."

The lights went out and I said a silent prayer that I wouldn't wake up tomorrow.

When I woke up it was about 6am, I assumed it was AM because Bane was gone. Barsad walked in about 7 and brought me some breakfast. Fruit and some bread with butter on it; he even managed to sneak in a small bottle of chocolate milk.

"You are the best Barsad." I took the gifts gratefully and began eating quickly. I decided to avoid Bane altogether I would stay awake all day and make sure I was asleep when he came back every night.

"Jade it is not a problem." His smile was warm and I appreciated him more than he knew. He was a small bit of sanity.

"Will you be bringing me things every day?" I offered him a piece of fruit which he accepted only after he checked the hallway.

"Thank you, and yes, I'm Bane's second so I am in charge of important things like you." He winked at me and made me giggle.

"Oh well in that case I'll try to keep the riots to a bare minimum." He laughed back.

"When we move then I'll be staying in the house as well, maybe you'll feel a little better once we are out of here." He motioned around the cold room.

"Why does that sound like it could be trouble?" I continued to smile and him and he laughed again.

"Just don't get me killed okay?" He chuckled deeply. "Is there anything else you need?" His tone was genuine.

"Naw, I'm going to try to stay low key till we get out of here. How many days again?"

"Probably about 4 give or take, Bane said about a week but we may be able to get a place faster than that. I'm working as fast as I can."

"Oh I didn't mean to rush you or anything. I just want to know how much longer I have to play nice in closed quarters. I really need my own space." I stood up to throw my garbage bag into a small trashcan that had appeared in the night somehow.

"We all want out of this place. Like I said though, anything else? I don't mean to sound rushy but I do have to go be a badass today." His smile was infectious and he was quickly becoming my favorite person here. I didn't have much opinion on the woman I had met.

"I understand, go terrorize the innocent townsfolk." I turned around and shooed him with one hand while the other rested on my hip.

"You aren't mad?"

"Is being mad going to stop any of you?"

"No, not really."

"Then being mad is just a waste of my energy. You are human, so am I. I wish you well in your journey." I smiled lightly at him.

"You are a different person altogether aren't you?"He adjusted the gun over his shoulder.

"You could say that." I walked over and gave him a quick hug, catching him off guard.

"What's this for?" He patted my shoulder, a good natured brotherly hug.

"You're nice to me and haven't threatened to hurt or kill me. OH, I just thought about it, can you bring me a cup? It doesn't matter what kind but I just need a cup."

"Like a drinking cup? Yeah I'm sure I can swing that. I'll be in mid afternoon with food. You'll be okay till then?"

"Yeah, I can manage."

He nodded with a smile and left me to the dimming lamp light.

I went back to my bed as the door closed quietly. I really liked it when the giant metal door didn't just slam shut or open, it was so loud and scrapped my nerves.

I took out my sketchpad and set myself up some still life with the items I had in my corner. I began with the lamp, my clothes bag, and some books. My art teacher always told us to draw what we see not what we remember. I laid my hand over my paper and began sketching that too, every line and detail. I realized that my hands were much more calloused than I wanted to believe.

I stopped sketching after a few hours and studied my books until Barsad came back with lunch/dinner. More fruit and vegetables, no burger this time.

"Is someone vegetarian or something? Lots of fruit and vegetables, not that I'm complaining." I picked through the assortment and settled on a pear.

"No, it's just easier to get fruit and vegetables. I can send someone plain to the market. It's harder to drive a car full of mercenaries through a drive through window." He laughed and it was infectious. "But I do have good news, we're moving in 2 days, not a damn near week."

"Yippee skippy." I ate quietly, thinking about how fast things were going. How soon before I didn't wake up anymore. "Barsad, if he told you to kill me, would you?"

He was dead still then. He looked at me with a little sadness in his eyes.

"I would be hard pressed not to follow orders sweetie." He smiled lightly, trying to make light of telling he would kill me if he had to.

"I understand, I'm not mad at you Barsad." I got up and gave him another hug. It felt nice to be able to let my fear take me over for a moment, safe in someone's arms.

"You are unlike anyone I have ever met." He patted my back gently.

"Wait till you try my cooking." I winked at him and he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really now? I'll hold you to it. See you tomorrow sweetie." And with that he was gone.

"Yeah, cooking.." I leaned against my wall and ate quietly, closing my eyes and letting my mind wander over the food I missed cooking so much. Maybe running down here was a good thing, it sounded like where ever we went next I would have access to a kitchen, and maybe more real food. I thought about food and music, eating my way through another pear, an orange, a few carrots and a tomato. Good variety at least. The cup I asked for was sitting at the bottom, it was a simple hard plastic cup with a cute cartoon on it. I rolled it around in my hands before I set it down next to my lamp and other supplies.

I needed a plan to get out. I would never be able to make it out of the sewers so I would have to wait till they moved me and hoped that I could come up with a better plan. I brushed my teeth and settled in for the rest of the evening. I knew Bane would be back soon, I was not ready to talk with him. After applying more tiger balm to my arm and back I lay down and turned off the light. It felt like it was getting colder every night, I pulled the blankets close and curled myself to face the wall. I closed my eyes and counted down from ten, my bruised arm cradled against my body.

I never heard the door and I never heard him. I woke up once in the middle of the night feeling something hot over the back of my neck, but I just pulled my blanket down a bit and went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"She's not really that bad, Sir" He was fiddling with his gun and smiling to himself.

"Maybe I should send her to sleep in your room then." He knew I was joking with him and started laughing.

"Then what extra fun would you have?" I laughed loudly and continued to walk through the tunnel. He handed me the gps that gave me the location of the reactor. Talia was so wonderful to have to work with. She was not the little girl that rose out of the pit. I let my mind wander back to holding her at night, keeping her safe and warm in the cold decay of the prison. They stopped just outside the reactors room.

"Well, blast into it!" I barked at the others, Barsad hurried them along in Arabic. The charges were set quickly and I watched them run back as I pulled the detonator out of my pocket. "But what do I do with her Barsad?" I pressed the trigger and felt the tremble as the wall blew away, revealing a long hollow room, and in the middle, my prize.

"You could sell her, plenty of people we know who will take another woman." He waved the others forward and we flooded into the tunnel toward the reactor en masse.

"Lock down every entry and exit way, I want guards on station 24 hours until tomorrow when we remove it. Make sure the good Doctor is ready to do his work." I put my hands on the reactor core. Just a few more hours and the meat of our plan would begin. I handed the GPS to Barsad and walked around the core one more time. "Tomorrow, the fire rises higher Barsad. Tomorrow the lives of everyone will change. The fate of this city, now rests in the hands of us, and soon its people."

I left a few men with the reactor and Barsad gave the orders to a few more. We would take a few men back and leave the rest here to take care of any problems.

"I don't think selling her into a life of slavery is much different than what those rats had in mind for her in the sewer." I held onto my coat as we walked back to where we were housed, it was a few miles walk but well worth the prize.

"We don't know why they were chasing her. But you're probably right; none of them looked like they were related to her."

"You know they weren't. Make sure she is moved. Make sure she doesn't know where we are going. Move her tomorrow morning before we get this plan rolling." I stepped into the side hall that would lead us closer to home.

"No problem Sir. What room do I put her in?"

"The one next to mine, I don't need her sneaking off." I toyed with the idea that keeping her downstairs in the living room in the middle of all my men would crush a little life out of her, at least make her quieter. Then he thought of her nightmares. He had heard her every night. She shook as well.

"She's actually really nice, Sir. I think she's much tougher than she let's on, but there's, something in the way she talks." I stopped walking to watch him walk ahead of me.

"Really brother? A few moments of your time and some physical contact and you're a love struck dog." Chuckling, I patted him roughly on the back and kept walking down the dark tunnel, I felt so free in the darkness.

"Bane, she's not as weak as you think. She's smart, really smart. Did you notice any of the books she has? That med book is something our doctor would love to have. She has a few more too. I don't think she's ever gone to university, but she's smart." Barsad elbowed my arm gently, he knew I wasn't one for much fooling around.

"What to do then." We walked in silence until we made it back to our temporary home. "Make sure the kitchen is stocked and my room is ready. My things will be packed and ready in the morning, put them in my room. Where is my dinner?" I glanced around and finally found the bag of my favorite chicken and rice dish. The huge bowl was still warm and I found myself smiling. I was starving from such a long day.

"I'll take care of everything in the morning. How do you want me to transport the girl?" He adjusted the clips on his waist and picked up some cold dinner.

"However is faster. I want it done quickly, moving should take no more than an hour." I grabbed some of the new maps and walked to my room. "If she tries to run, just break her spirit a little before you bring her back, do you understand?"

"Of course Sir." His tone was serious, he would let everyone know now not to kill her on sight. They would however make it so she would not want to run again.

"And get me a list of the people who enlisted in the armed services from Gotham. Looking for an Andrew. Get me his status. I want to know more about this girl and she's not offering me much."

I walked to the door and pushed it open gently. I heard her breath catch, she was still awake in the darkness. I smirked and closed the door behind me. Turning on the desk light I put my food and maps down. Taking off my jacket and vest I opened the cupboard and took out my vial and syringe. My light over my bed came on and I was able to give myself some temporary relief while I took my mask off. The latches on the sides clicked and I threw it gently down on the bed.

"I know you're awake." I walked over to the desk and took my bowl out of the bag, my fork at the bottom as usual. I walked over to the mattress and sat down without so much as looking where I was going. She shot up and put her back against the wall before I even hit the ground. 'She's quick.'

"What do you want?"

"Grumpy when someone wakes you up then, hmm?" I started eating my meal, the rice melted in my mouth, the chicken was perfect. Our cook was wonderful when he had the time.

"I just want to go back to bed." She curled her legs up and I reached over and turned her small lamp on. She didn't move her eyes, she was determined to not make eye contact with me.

"I understand but I was wondering if you'd like any? It's a hot meal, well, relatively." I kept eating and talking, knowing she would not eat much, eyeing the trash bin with the fruit leavings.

"No thank you." She stayed very still, she was trying to disappear to me.

"Come now. It's delicious." I moved my fork toward her mouth, she bit at her bottom lip and shook her head gently. I brought the bite back to my mouth and chewed it quickly. "Talk to me. Make this time easier." I offered her another bite which she declined again.

"I promise you that even though I have a short fuse I try very hard to be agreeable. I do not want to make problems between us, I offer you peace. If you do not accept it, however, I will offer you nothing but contempt. If you keep being disagreeable, I will do so as well, and I promise my sweet stone, that you will not like me anymore." I offered her another bite, the bowl was almost gone. She was crying now, shaking she leaned forward and took it gently off the fork. She chewed and swallowed it quickly. "Look at that, it wasn't poisonous." I offered her another, which she took. "We can be friends, yes? Barsad has told me that you are different, whatever that means, and that I should just talk to you." She kept taking the bites I offered until the last one, she refused and gently pushed it back to me.

"The last bite's yours, I wasn't that hungry to begin with." She sat up straighter and guzzled some of her water. She poured some into a cup and offered it to me. I raised my eyebrows but accepted her offer.

"We can get along." I put the bowl down and lay back on the bed.

"I am really tired, I'd like to go back to sleep if that's okay. I don't sleep well at night and it's chilly down here." She did look tired, I could see the sleep on her face laying down. I sat up in front of her and turned off the lamp. She was laying back down when I picked her up, blanket and all.

"What are you doing?" She wasn't happy about being picked up, her body tightened.

"Go to sleep Jade." I jolted her in my arms a bit while turning off the desk light. Reaching down and picking up my mask I laid her on the bed, she sat up and looked at the floor. "There are no other blankets." My mask snapped back into place after I brushed my teeth. The pain that was starting to come back ebbed away as I breathed in. I turned to her and pressed the button on the light. We were thrown into darkness and her breathing became rapid. "Lay down child, you need some sleep."

"I'm in my twenties, not a child."

"Oh that's very convincing." I pulled my blanket down and threw it over her, then folded her blanket and put that on top of her as well. I heard the bed give a creak as she lay down. I slid against the wall and lay on my back, she was rolled facing away from me, I could hear her fingers winding into the metal under the bed and knew she was firmly keeping herself faced away from me. I chuckled gently before lulling off to sleep.

I dreamed of Talia, the little girl I used to keep, the little girl I would follow to the end of the world to protect, my sweet Talia.

I awoke at my usual ungodly hour and peered at her in the corner of my vision. I could see her outline in the darkness, she was still on her side away from me. I heard her whimper in her sleep and saw her toss her arm out from under her. I wondered in silence if her fingers were still entwined in the metal underneath.

"I'm going to break you." I smiled into the darkness as I thought of how much fun it was going to be torturing the mind of this young girl.

I rose from the bed as gently as I could and got myself ready for the day. Barsad would be along soon to collect her. I packed all my books, maps, and notes in a single box to be moved later today. I clicked on the desk light and got dressed. I looked back at the bed to find her watching me.

Our gazes locked and she had some shining defiance in them this morning.

"Yes little one?" I straightened up as I walked carefully to pick up my vest next to the bed.

"You will never break me." I stopped. She had heard me. How long had she been awake?

"Did you sleep?"

"Don't change the subject. And of course I did." She unwound her hands from the metal and glared at me.

"Do not disrespect me girl. I have showed you kindness, do not make me regret it." I hissed at her quickly before donning my jacket and walking out. Leaving her pondering on the bed and waiting for Barsad. This was going to be a fun day.

"Well fuck me." I rolled out from under the covers and sat on the edge of the bed. I turned on the light above me and started towards my bed in the corner. Why did he care? What was it to him if I froze? I made a vow to myself not to accept his kindness anymore. I hit the mattress and packed my things together, it was so early in the morning but I had no idea when Barsad would come for me.

I was pondering when I would be moved when there was a knock at the door.

"Barsad told me to come get you, so let's go." I didn't recognize him, he was carrying a gun but it was strapped to his back. He motioned with his hands for me to get up and hand him my things, which I did dutifully. He grabbed my elbow and maneuvered me down the hallway into the large area of the sewer where I had first run into Bane.

"I can walk you know." Trying to pull my arm away resulted in him gripping me tighter.

"I'm well aware, I was told to deliver you or it's my life. Sorry princess but I'm not losing my head for you." He gripped me harder and pushed me through the now empty room, the water rushing down was deafening.

"Where are we going?" I struggled to keep the pace he wanted, my short stature was doing me no favors now.

"Walk." He nudged my arm forward down another tunnel.

"Really? Not even a little hint? Nothing?" I tried to turn a bit to face my babysitter but he pushed me around again.

"I said WALK." He whipped my arm forward and let me fall to the ground, he then stood behind me and waited for me to get up.

"I'm not sure that was necessary." I got up but refused to let him grab my arm again. I walked down the tunnel until we were suddenly in the street. There was a van idling ahead of us. I saw Barsad waiting for us at the back of the van. He had a smile on his face which quickly turned sour as we got closer.

"What happened to your knees Jade?" He stepped up in front of me but was looking at the man behind me. I glanced down to see specs of blood showing on my knees.

"I tripped. It was dark and slippery, I haven't been sleeping well either." I felt the man behind me tense up and I turned slightly to see him nod in agreement and drop his gaze.

"Be more careful please." Barsad put his hand on my shoulder and helped me into the van, there was already boxes and boxes stacked up against one side, there was a small blanket by the back behind the passenger's seat. I sat down and kept my back to the wall, I wanted to be able to see everyone. The driver was a younger man, he was clean shaven and was wearing dark sunglasses. He didn't wear a vest like the others, he just had on a plain khaki military t-shirt.

"Well hi." I put my hand out to him.

"Hail" He shook my hand back, he gave me a firm handshake but a warm smile. "Finally, a woman who can shake hands correctly. Firm and sure, I love it."

"My name's Jade." The man who came and got me had gone with Barsad to get the rest of whatever it was and the driver and I were left alone.

"Ishrah." He nodded gently.

"So are you willing to tell me where we're going?" I leaned forward and put my head on the back of the passenger's seat.

"Sorry honey, I'm sworn to secrecy. I'm sure everything will be alright though."

"Who all is moving in?" I tried to keep my tone low, I was starting to get a headache for some reason.

"A good majority of us." He tapped on the steering wheel quietly.

"So either a storied apartment building or, more likely, a large office building; I would say less than 15 stories to keep it manageable." I watched him stop tapping and turn to look at me.

"You better keep those brains to yourself honey. You're liable to get into trouble." His tone was more serious now, I was going to ask what he meant when the back door slammed open. Barsad jumped into the van and the other man stacked a few more boxes and bags into the back before closing us in. Before we started out Barsad took his gun off and pulled out a small bag from his vest.

"Arms." He gestured for my hands which I gave to him with a quizzical look on my face. He took out some zip ties. "Say your prayers." He smiled as he gestured with his hands how he wanted mine, palms together and fingers pointed out. I raised my eyebrow but followed along. He quickly took my hands and zipped them together with the ties, he pulled them so there was not any wiggle room; if they stayed on too long I would probably lose circulation.

"Is this really necessary? I'm not really one for fighting three armed men while trying to combat roll out of a moving vehicle." I laughed good natured as he pulled out a hood. My breath caught in my throat and I swallowed hard. "Barsad please don't tell me that's for me." I looked him in the eyes and I saw sympathy.

"Sorry sweetie, it is. You have claustrophobia?" He scooted closer to me as I pressed myself into the back of the seat. Ishrah started the van as the other man slammed the door shut. "I'll be right here Jade, but I have orders, he'll be waiting for us and even if he isn't there if he gets so much as a hint that his orders weren't followed we're dead. Period."

"I just don't like things over my face. I don't like being out of control." I closed my eyes tight while he leaned in to cover my head. He smelled of something sharp and sweet. The hood that went over my head smelled like it just came out of a plastic wrapper. I took deep breaths but as soon as the van started moving my heart began to race. I tried to steady myself with my hands but it proved too hard and I slide down the wall of the van. I felt Barsad's hand steady me as he got closer and put an arm around me. I could feel the butt of his gun against my chest and I tried to focus on the sensation. The van stopped sharply and I stiffened up against him.

"I got you sweetie." His voice was calm but had a hint of humor to it.

"I'm going to be sick Barsad." I was breathing faster now. I don't know how loud I was talking to him but I felt him squeeze my shoulder tighter.

"You can be sick when we get there, I promise." He was laughing to himself.

"I'm glad I can be so funny to you." I tried to ball my hands up but the tightness of the zip ties made it painfully impossible. I threw my head back but the fabric over my face was suffocating. I know I kept breathing but I could not remember getting out of the van.

I opened my eyes and I was sitting on the floor in a brightly lit kitchen. Barsad was standing over me with the hood in his hands. I looked around and saw a trash bin in the corner.

"Trash yeah?" I pointed haphazardly toward the bin.

"Yeah, why?" I got up as quick as I could and walked toward the bin, I saw something huge out of the corner of my eye and whirled out of the way before landing on one knee in front of the bin. The sound of my knee crunching on the tile sounded much better than me being sick in the trash can.

I let myself slide down the wall before getting up again to wash my mouth out. Barsad and Bane were sitting at the table, I sat across from Bane.

"You get carsick too? You really are the most pathetic thing I've ever seen." Bane's eyes were lit up with laughter. So I flipped him off as best I could with a smirk on my face.

"I don't like things over my face, it was a panic attack thank you." Barsad laughed while he cut my wrists free, a deep red line cutting across the both of them. I rubbed my wrists gently and craned my neck to look at the kitchen better. It was the kitchen of my dreams, the sinks were beautiful ceramic, the countertops were all marble, the gas range was huge and the oven looked like it had never been used. There were two refrigerators in the kitchen, one looked like it belonged with chrome handles and black doors. The other looked as if it was just dragged in here off the street.

"You may not leave this apartment, is that clear?" His voice was harsh and he sounded almost tired.

"Yup." I stood up to wander the kitchen, opening drawers and cupboards I found everything I was looking for.

"Jade please do not ignore me." He was standing now and circling the table slowly.

"I'm not ignoring you, I can do more than one thing at a time." I opened and closed both cold boxes and noticed that they were full to fruition. The pantry was huge and contained tons of food and ingredients. I closed the door and Bane was leering at me. "Don't leave the apartment, I got it."

I wandered out of the room and walked around my new home. The living room was huge, a high ceiling. The furniture was simple, couch, recliner, a few ottomans, and a few bean bag chairs. The TV was gigantic and the speaker system was brand new. I don't think anyone lived here before Bane and his goons moved in.

Off of the living room I found other rooms that were empty but were set up with loft bunk beds and metal lockers. I found a stairwell and began to climb, the banister was smooth in my hands. The carpet throughout the place was the same, a dull blue but it was soft and clean. I found only 4 doors on this floor. The first was a room turned into a training room. It was a master bedroom but there was nothing but a fake floor put in, weights, and punching bags. There was a stack of tumbling mats against the far wall. The next door was just a bathroom, very spacious. The other room held a large bed with a beautiful wooden frame, there was another bathroom in this room. The last door was locked. I struggled with the handle before I went to the balcony.

"Hey this door is busted, I can't get it open." I leaned casually on the overhang.

"Did you ever think the door was just locked and you weren't allowed inside?" His voice was metallic and grating. I didn't know if I would ever get used to it.

"Sorry, all the other ones were open. Where do I stay?" He walked up the stairs and pointed to the only other room on the floor.

"Right next to me. Right where I can keep an eye on you. I've had Barsad fix the doors."

"When you say fix the doors, you mean?" I started toward my bedroom with Bane quietly behind me.

"I mean he took off or disabled all the locks." I stopped in my doorway; the room was wonderful, small but I never needed much space. A desk with a mirror over top of it sat to the right of the door.

"If I can move the mattress to the floor and the frame to the closet I won't bitch about the locks." I turned around and crossed my hands over my chest defiantly.

"You are in no position to make bargains with me little one." He was smiling so I don't think I upset him too much. "You may do as you wish with your room. Except burn it down."

"That's your job, right?"

"You read more than I thought." Barsad was behind him with my bags, he dropped them on the floor, gave me a stern look and left.

"You're going to blow Gotham to bits with that bomb aren't you? Dr. Pavel? I've read some of his work, he's a genius." I began taking the mattress and box spring off and disassembling the frame. I smiled when I saw that Bane looked very upset.

"I will not burn it down, Gotham will crumble from the inside out little one." He watched me work for a few minutes. "But yes, the fire is rising. In a few months, the bomb will deteriorate."

"Oh I know, you've got a 5 month time frame on it. I think you're being a bit lenient. But I guess we'll find out." I opened the closet door to find it empty, I started putting the frame pieces inside, the corner posts probably wouldn't fit, so I settled for leaning them in the far corner. I pushed the frame and mattress to the wall and realized that I was alone in my room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Barsad you have all the cameras in place?" I opened a file on the kitchen table and tried to keep my mind on the plan. I had some loose ends to tie up and some general chaos I was planning before the bomb went off. So much to do in 5 months.

"Yes Sir, no one goes in or out without you being able to see it. You can tap into the cameras using the internet and of course everything gets recorded and uploaded to your computer upstairs.

"Very good. Move at least 10 men into this floor, no one touches the girl, am I understood?"

"Of course Sir."

"Let's get a move on, I have things to do today." I tapped the papers on the table and left the apartment to meet my other men in the sewer, it was time to put a limit on Gotham's life. I was thrilled.

The game just started and I gladly pressed the detonation button. I watched as the field came crashing in, the screams filling the stadium.

"Today brothers, is our day of days." I walked out onto the field, my men, the bomb, and the good doctor in tow. Gotham's destiny was certain, it's people shaken, this city would crumble; I smiled cheerfully as I delivered Gotham's salvation to its teary eyed citizens.

I sat outside my door and watched the apartment for a few hours. I listened to everything; the fridge cycle, the heat running, the wind against the building. I went downstairs and looked out the big glass window, I saw a familiar bank next door; I counted 12 stories on the bank and it was taller than us but not by much. Only 10 stories.

I went to the elevator and found that you had to have an access code to work it. Trying the emergency escape I found the stairs locked. I checked the lock and found that it was pretty standard, a few tools and I could try to pick it, I would have to practice though and find some tools.

The apartment was quiet. It was past lunch but I wasn't very hungry. I decided to start dinner, I found a crockpot and put everything together for chili. Peppers, onions, beans, and meat. I found other vegetables to throw in and made cornbread muffins. Only a few hours work and I was still alone. The chili wouldn't be ready until late so I grabbed a snack and went back to my room. I needed my sketchpad if I was going to make this work.

I started by sketching the layout of the apartment, the number of rooms, the stairway; I began to measure from point to point using my stride as a measuring guide, I needed to know everything. After another hour of sketching and writing, I tore the page out and hid it under the corner of my mattress closest to the wall. I took to sitting on the couch downstairs with a book I found on the kitchen table; it was a gunsmithing book throughout the ages. It detailed guns, parts, bullets, simple mechanics and complicated physics; I was instantly enthralled. After what seemed like minutes I heard the elevator whir alerting me that someone or a bunch of someone's were on the way up.

I folded a corner of the page I was on down and closed the book; taking it to the kitchen I set it down on the table and set out some bowls and spoons. I filled my bowl and got a glass of water before balancing my cornbread and the book on top and started to walk up the stairs when I heard the door open and the sound of heavy boots hit the floor.

Why did my residence smell like chili? Where was that book I had out? Where was that damned girl.

"JADE." My voice echoed through the apartment as I walked into the kitchen. My eyes rested on the counter with the crockpot, cornbread, and empty bowls.

"What's up?" Her hair was down, it was a first. It twisted gently down to her waist as she popped her head around the corner.

"What is this?" I gestured towards the countertop, "and there was a book on this table, where is it now?" I glared at her.

"The food is for everyone, as for your book; it's upstairs."

"And why would it be there?"

"I was reading it, sorry. I can go get it for you."

"I think that would be wise, bring it to my room, do you understand?"

"Yeah." She disappeared before I had a chance to reprimand her tone. I felt like I was taking care of a young Talia again, the resilience.

Taking some food for myself I walked up the stairs to see Jade coming out of her room with my book in her hands.

"Follow me." I kept going to my door, then turned back to Jade, she had her face down but I noticed she stood a little taller today. "Hold my food." I thrust my bowl out toward her and she almost dropped it while I dug the key out of my pocket. After I turned the knob open I pocketed the key and opened the door. "Come in Jade." I walked in and motioned for her to put everything on the desk. She set it down and turned to leave.

"I didn't tell you to leave Jade." She stopped and turned at me.

"Do I need your permission to leave your room?" Her hands were on her hips indignantly.

"As a matter of fact, when I am home, that's exactly how it works."

I gave myself a small injection of painkiller and unhooked my mask quickly, I had no intention of being without it for too long. I sat at my desk and took out some more papers to go over, there were hundreds of Andrew's in the military personal record, and I was looking at age of enlistment and narrowing it down there. She stood in the middle of the room for a few minutes and when it became too much for me to bear I put down the folder and motioned for her to sit over by the bed and nightstand.

"Just sit on the side of the bed?"

"The floor, if you please." I took up the folder again in one hand and in the other retrieved the chili at the end of my desk. There was a large square pillow I had put at the head of my bed on the floor for just this.

"On the pillow?" She put her hands on her hips.

"That exact one." I started to eat the chili with my right hand while reading the files I had in front of me. She still had not moved. "Jade, I won't say it again." I wiped my mouth and put the spoon down in the bowl. "Go sit down." I rested my hand with the files on my knee and stared at her.

"I'm not a dog Bane." She crossed her arms but looked down uncomfortably.

"I did not ask what you were or were not. Go. Sit. Down." I gave her a much more menacing glace and she walked slowly to the pillow and sat down on her knees on it with her back to the bed.

"I don't really appreciate being treated like this you know." She kept her head down, her voice was soft but there was no anger in her tone, only sadness.

I continued to eat and read until I was done with my bowl. I set everything down and went to brush my teeth, I walked past Jade and into my bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror, feeling my mouth and the scars that littered it. I felt the pain creeping back and I quickly finished up and returned to my desk and the mask that awaited me.

"Jade you can take my bowl and go now." I adjusted my mask and turned to see she had fallen asleep against my nightstand. I had only been reading for about 10 minutes how tired was this girl? I sat down in my chair and retrieved my tablet to review the cameras. I saw her dancing and reading, cooking, drawing, and something else. I smiled as I watched her take even strides from all the doors to the elevator and staircase. I chuckled when I recognized that she was measuring the apartment, she was sketching it and taking measurements. I would have to keep an eye on the cameras when I was away from now on to ensure she didn't get too far in her endeavor.

I leafed through the names some more and narrowed it down to 4 boys who were about the right age. I would have Barsad look into them more and help me narrow them down. I glanced up again to see Jade's face had contorted itself into a grimace; she looked as if she was on the verge of tears when she turned the other way and started to fall over.

I felt as if my body was being thrown off a cliff, when I snapped awake and put my hands out to catch myself. I had fallen asleep and I had been snapped awake by falling over onto the floor, my hands and the edge of the pillow caught my fall but I couldn't feel my heartbeat for a moment.

I lay there with my eyes closed and took a few deep breaths. I started to push myself up when I realized how tired I was. I relaxed and let my body lie there for a few moments, I never got much sleep so the few peaceful moments my body felt I let it take. I opened my eyes to watch Bane, his mask was back on and he was pining maps to the walls and making sure he had enough lights over them, though he never turned any of them on.

"If you wish to sleep on my floor then you may stay, otherwise the door is open for a short time and if you would like to leave then I suggest you go now." He didn't turn when he spoke.

"Would you like me to close the door on my way out?" I walked quickly to the smooth frame.

"Yes, I will be home tomorrow Jade. I will speak with you in the morning, get some sleep."

"Bane I," I had my hand on the doorknob, would he care?

"Yes?" He stopped what he was doing and turned to look at me.

"I don't sleep well at night, I haven't slept well in ages. Do you have anything to help?" I looked down at the floor sheepishly. His fist was almost in my chest and I held my hand out, a single white tablet fell into my hand. "Just this then?"

"Take it with a glass of water, it should take effect in about 10 minutes, make sure you're lying down or you may hurt yourself. I will try to rouse you at a decent time but with that pill you may be asleep longer. We will speak more tomorrow, go on." He waved me away and I closed the door quietly.

I brushed my teeth and guzzled a glass of water before taking the pill. I made sure my door was closed before taking my shorts off, I would have to ask Bane for some more clothes, if we were talking tomorrow then I would have to remember to bring it up. I took out my copy of A Midsummer Nights Dream and opened the hard back cover and peeled the paper away from the inside; I took out Andrew's picture and stared at it for a few minutes. I turned off all the other lights except my small bedside lamp, I lie in bed tracing his smile against his face. I felt my head begin to get heavy and realized the pill I took was probably kicking in. I tucked the picture back inside the book and pressed the paper closed as best I could before turning off the small lamp and falling into a dreamless sleep.

After about 45 minutes I walked to her door to check on her. The pill should have knocked her out cold, I hope I was not wrong in the 10 minutes I gave her. The lights in the apartment were off, a soft glow came from under the balcony, I heard the men in whispered voices in their rooms. I opened her door quietly and saw she had fallen asleep in bed and was in a heavy slumber, the hall light fell on a book next to her bed, padding quietly over to her lamp I picked up a volume of William Shakespeare, I had read much of the bard over the years. Flipping through the hardback I wondered why the back cover was so worn; the rest of the book was almost pristine. I turned the book over and peeled back the paper, taking out the picture inside I turned it over. It was a picture of Jade and some boy. I smiled quietly and took the picture with me. I wonder how long it would take for her to notice. I wonder where she would go first.

"Thank you Andrew."

I left her room quietly, leaving the door open on the way out.

When I woke up I noticed my head felt like someone had hit me with a brick. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths but that only seemed to make it worse. I opened my eyes just a little bit but closed them promptly, I knew Bane was waiting for me but he would just have to wait. I was going to roll over when my eyes shot open despite the pain. My door was open, I never slept with an open door if I could help it. I crawled out of bed with my eyes closed and met the edge of the door with my finger tips, I looked up and met eyes with Bane, I tried to give him my best 'I hate you' look while I closed my door, but I had to close my eyes due to the pain. I felt his hand on my head it was searing hot, almost uncomfortable. He picked me up and put me back in bed and closed the door behind him.

"Thanks for nothing." My voice didn't carry at all and I closed my eyes and let my mind kick me back to sleep.

I heard her wake up but the groan let me know she had one of the more common side effects of the drug I had given her; an incredible migraine. I walked down the hall and saw her lying on the floor, her eyes tight shut, her arm reaching to close the last bit of light in her room; the windows had been blacked out.

Still, it amused me that despite what had to be the worst pain imaginable, she still got up to close her door. I smiled as I poured a large pitcher of water and walked it into her bedroom, setting it on her desk. I closed her door and sat and watched her sleep. I turned on the small light on her desk and pulled a few of her books out and began reading the book I had found her picture in. The pages were worn and dog eared from continuous reading. Some of the pages held small stains or pen marks for notes. Somewhere in the 3rd act she began to toss and turn. I poured her some water into her cup and nudged her gently.

"Someone so young does not need to sleep for so long." She turned to face the wall and scooted closer to it.

"If I am to stay here until I am either killed or die by natural causes, the amount I sleep I do or do not get is of no relevance." Her voice was muffled by the comforter that Barsad had put on her bed and it sounded as if she was clearly still in some pain.

"I have some water for you to drink." I put the cup down on the desk letting her know it was there.

"You can leave it on the desk, thank you."

"Does it hurt?"

"You sound like you knew that this was going to happen, it even sounds as if you are amused that I am in this much pain." She rolled over under the blanket but didn't pull it down. "By the way, I sleep with my door closed."

"I may open your door if I choose"

"Then I'll sleep in the closet." Her voice snapped but a quick intake of breath told me she did so with extreme effort.

"Does an open door scare you?" I let the amusement in my voice carry into the room as I leaned back in her chair. Her pain was slightly amusing to me and I wanted it to see how long she could keep her composure.

"Yeah, kind of, so don't do it again." She slid the blanket down and glared at me as best she could before pulling the blanket slowly back over her eyes.

"And what makes you believe you can give orders to me?"

"Don't open my door or you will find me in the closet. It isn't a demand or an order, it's a fact." She tossed the blanket lightly down her body but she stopped at her waist. "And now I have to ask you to get out."

I laughed through my mask and stared at her as she sat up. "I think not. You are going downstairs today. So let's get dressed and you need to get something to eat."

"I can't get dressed while you are in here."

"You have your own bathroom, change in there."

"I'm only wearing boxers, you're sitting on my shorts." She pulled the blanket closer to her chest.

"You forget little one, I put you back this morning, and I have already seen you." Her faced dashed down and turned a brilliant shade of red. I laughed as I tossed her shorts to her. "You have no right to ask for anything here. If I ask you if you would like something, then is the time to say it, any other time and I am merely indulging you dear."

She didn't speak as she put her shorts on under her blanket causing me to smile even more. After she was dressed she tossed the blanket down more and sat up on her knees rubbing at her face.

"Why do you sleep on the floor? It is tactically unsound to take such a position."

She brushed her hair and teeth, drank the water I poured and poured herself another, then opened a foil package and began to eat something on her way out the door.

"Do not ignore me Jade." I was at her elbow turning her quickly to face me. She pulled her elbow but I just gripped her harder. She huffed but turned square on and continued to eat whatever was in the foil package. "Do you want me to be upset with you?" I squeezed her arm even harder, I knew she had to be feeling a pretty hefty pressure. She stopped eating and gave me her full face, something was in her eyes, something firey and angry. I held her arm harder and her face turned slowly into an angry grimace, the lines deepening as the pressure continued.

"I'm not going to give you the pleasure, so break it or let me go." Her voice was quiet but calm.

"What if I do break it?"

"Then I have a broken arm and that will make living with me very difficult." She continued to stare at me with no sign of asking for me to let go. I threw her down and she pushed out at my legs, I walked back a step and watched her raise to a knee and try to punch at mine.

Stepping forward I reached for her neck but to my surprise she shot her head back and I grabbed nothing but air. Her face contorted in an angry sneer, the cowardly girl who I had seen for the last few days was not there. My surprise must have shown because she stopped and instantly her expression changed, the fire in her eyes gone, dampened by years of careful hiding.

I looked at her with disbelief as she began to pick up pieces of her breakfast and hurry downstairs to throw them away. I touched her picture in my pocket and smiled at the thought of corrupting something so volatile.


	5. Chapter 5

I took his moment of surprise as a gift and quickly picked up my crushed pop tart and tried not to run downstairs. I threw the crumbs and foil in the trash before turning on the cold water and letting it wash over my hands.

"Let's go." I heard his boots on the tile behind me and turned too quickly. I found a cup and filled it with water before eating some fruit from the bowl on the island.

"To where jolly host?" I sat at the table and chewed my apple quickly and quietly. I just wanted him to leave me alone. I needed to be alone to figure out how to escape. My head was still thudding away; I really didn't need this crap.

"Downstairs, you are required to keep yourself up physically while you are here, no one lags behind." He had his hand on the back of my chair, making me feel very uneasy.

"I'm not one of your lackeys, go find one of them to harass. Be nice though, they are desperately quiet guys, who I have noticed," gesturing to the sink "also do dishes and clean up after themselves." I put my head on the cool table and took a deep breath. His hand found my shoulder and squeezed it hard enough to bruise.

"You will get up and follow me now." I pulled my shoulder roughly out of his grasp and gave him a sneer. "You asked for sleep, and I gave it to you. You will do as I say. Now let's go." He tipped my chair and I quickly hit to my feet and continued to stand at the table to eat.

"I have nothing to work out in, and nothing for underneath." He tossed some new clothes and even a sports bra on the table. I checked the clothes and found they were generic man attire, but the sports bra was actually my size. "Alright, the bra thing, I'm actually impressed."

"It was not my doing, now let's go, you may change downstairs." That was interesting.

"I can change here really fast, I will not change with a bunch of men right outside the door." I took the clothes and dodged away from his hands to hit the stairs at a run. I managed to get into my bathroom and change and handle my morning business before brushing my hair out and pulling it up tight.

Coming down the stairs I noticed he was standing in the kitchen frame. "You have a computer I can use?"

"No, you may not use the computer." He stepped out and pushed my shoulder towards the elevator. I kept my eyes open and made a note to watch everything.

"Why not? I don't have any social media or anything. I can log into my email and then you can turn off the internet, just let me load my messages and check my email. I was waiting to hear from someone." He slid a cardkey into the elevator panel under the button and I sighed heavily, he kept it in his front vest pocket. This method of escape had a high probability of not working.

"It does not matter, and I do not care." The door opened and he nudged me inside. His huge form filled the empty space; standing too near him felt insanely hot.

"Can I make a trade?" I leaned against the back of the elevator, trying to get away from his suffocating body heat. His black shirt left nothing to the imagination and I noted that he just looked like stone, his cargo pants were khaki today and he was barefoot.

"What could you possibly have to trade me?" I knew he was smiling at such a ludicrous thought.

"Compliance. I will cease from being a pain in the ass. No sass, no more questions, utter politeness and I will bring you dinner to your room every night." I held my breath while I saw him think it over. He turned his skulking form towards me and pressed the emergency stop on the elevator. He leaned forward and pressed me against the wall and glared down at me.

"You will be compliant. There is no deal. Your compliance is not a choice if you want to live with no lasting injuries, or at all for that matter. Do I make myself clear?" He stood against me harder and I felt his seriousness radiate through me. But I needed that email, I needed something.

"Please Bane." I kept my eyes down but straightened up and put my hands against my back. I felt like I wanted to touch him, he was hot against my body and it almost burned. "I need something."

"From what you have told me, you have not had much in your life anyway. It does not seem that I am robbing you of anything." His hands were on each side of my head, he took a step back but only to lean his head down to my level. His eyes were a graying brown, molded by years of carnage.

"I'm asking nicely. I'm waiting for a message from a friend. Please." I felt the emotions coming up and I dug my nails into my hands to keep from letting them fall.

He pressed the floor button and we resumed the ride down. He leaned back up and turned toward the door. I reached out and touched his arm.

"Please Bane. You can watch the whole time, look over my shoulder and everything. Please." I hated this. Some part of me wanted to scream and rage and try to tear down the building around me, another part wanted to hide away to cry until the world stopped turning.

"If you stop your begging I will let you. But enough, do you understand me?" His voice seemed to be genuinely angry but it didn't reach his eyes. I never got to say thank you before the elevator gave a ding and we were on the basement floor.

He stepped out ahead of me and I took a glace around. My heart stopped when I saw that the door to the stairs was off its frame and the bathrooms were right next to it. I kept my eyes forward and my face down but inside I felt my heart leap. I looked ahead and saw that the storage had been moved aside and a huge homemade gym had sprung up.

"Wow, this is so out of place." I followed Bane but continued to glace around. There was a large mat in the corner where men were sparing, or so they called it. It looked way more like they were actually trying to hurt each other, some were sitting on the sides with blood running down their faces, bags of ice on their arms and shoulders; but every one of them was smiling, happy, and in good spirits.

"You may start here." Bane led me to a punching bag and handed me wraps for my hands. "After they wear themselves out a bit," he directed toward the groups of men around the mat, "then you and I will spar for a bit so that I may instruct you. I would like to see you be able to defend yourself properly." He took off his over shirt and stretched himself out. The men looked at each other as he took to a bag on the other side of the mat.

I kept my eyes open while I wrapped my hands up. The ace wraps were new and felt rough on my hands, it had been years since I went at a punching bag, let alone sparred with someone. I finished the wrap and took a glance around; some of the men were eyeing me and whispering behind their hands, others took a small glance then returned to their various exercise equipment and stopped watching me.

I positioned myself with my back to the wall and the punching bag between me and everyone else. I kept my arms at a ninety degree angle at my sides and punched slowly and deliberately; I did not want any of them to think I had done this before, I did not want any attention whatsoever from these men. I counted about 25 people in the space, Bane and myself included.

I kept my eyes on the room as I punched lifelessly at the bag in front of me, I didn't throw any weight or effort into any of my actions. Unfortunately for me, my inattention caused me to miss the mat clearing off, and Bane standing a few steps behind me.

"It seems as if the bag is not interesting enough of an opponent." His voice made me jump and I missed my next punch. "If you are warm then we will spar for a few moments. Let's go." I swallowed hard before following slowly behind him; all eyes in the room watched as we took to the map. No one stopped what they were doing, but most slowed their paces and turned to take a glance. This was going to hurt.

I watched her walk slowly to the mat, she was fiddling with the wrap on her right hand, her face wrapped in a grimace. I wondered what it would be like to see her face as I dropped her to the ground. Would she be surprised?

Her face looked to me as she squared her stance, she looked so small standing there in her t-shirt.

"First we will just start with a small bout. I won't hit you very hard but I will not hold back either. I'm not going to hand anything to you." She swallowed and nodded quickly, her eyes scanning the room around her.

I made a step to grab at her but she backed up and slapped my hand away. Instantly her hands were up, palms towards me, her left foot back. She kept her head down as I lunged at her again, and again she pushed out of the way of my reach. We went around the mat a few moments before I started to get irritated.

"Just how do you intend to win if you just keep prancing around?" I straightened up but she stayed a few steps back with her hands still up and her head down.

"I can't win. I know that." She stopped moving and put down her hands, her eyes remained on the mat.

"You must fight."

"I can't win, I could get killed, if I really want to get away I need you to be tired before I even think about trying anything. My best bet is to run, if given the chance." Her eyes darted to the door and before she could look back I took a small step and felt my knuckles connect with the right side of her face.

She tumbled back and held her hand close to her face, I could see her open and close her eye a few times. She got back up, touching at the blood that was now sliding down her face. I smiled slightly, the sight of blood always made me happy when I was doing what I did best. A job well done, and still going.

I stepped again and caught her trying to block my jab, she caught me with her bicep and I could see the grimace on her face. She took a small step around tried to step down onto my ankle, I adjusted my step and back handed her across the face on the same side I had punched her on.

Her head snapped to the side and she stumbled but did not fall, she turned as fast as she could and tried to straighten up. She lifted her hands in a more boxing like stance and she took two steps before throwing jabs at my sides. I put my right arm out to steady myself to throw a hard hook when she stepped inside my range and tried to punch my ribs as hard as she could, it barely tickled. I grabbed her throat with my left hand and the fight stopped. Her eyes shot open and her hands went to mine on her throat, I squeezed more and her breath caught in her throat in ragged burst. I lifted her up off of the ground ever so slightly, the panic in her eyes began to set in and she started to flail in my grasp.

"I could kill you right now." Many of my men had stopped to watch the fight and now were watching me dangle this girl above the ground. Most of them were smiling, a look of pure evil on their faces.

"Do it." She managed to choke it out enough for me to hear, I chuckled quietly and threw her to the ground. She tried to stop her fall but only managed to fold her arm under her on the way down and land on the mat, full body weight, on her shoulder. I heard the pop before I saw her curl up.

I tried to stop the ground from coming so fast but my head was still spinning from lack of oxygen. I landed on my left shoulder and I could feel it come out of its socket before I heard the pop. Once my face was on the mat I opened my mouth in a silent scream, the pain was incredibly blinding but I could not catch my breath at first. Once the air returned to my lungs I clenched my teeth together and hissed through them for a few minutes trying to stop the pain.

I sat up slowly and held my left arm against my body. My whole chest and shoulder felt like they were on fire, I blinked repeatedly trying to get the tears out of my eyes so I could get up.

"Is it out of place or broken?" Bane was kneeling behind me slightly and put his hand gently on my back.

"Fucking hurts is what it is." I tried to pull away from him but only caused myself more pain. I got to my knees and stood slowly, trying to keep my balance without the use of my hands. I watched him as I got up and walked slowly over to a wall; pressing my back against it I held my arm to my side and twisted it back with a snap. It fell back into place and I breathed a sigh of relief as I felt my fingers regain some better feeling. I blinked back tears as I kept my head towards the ceiling.

"I see it is not broken then."

"Yeah no thanks to you asshole." I made sure he heard the venom in my voice.

"Would you like to continue then?" He walked towards me with his hands out, he was within arms reach when I snapped my hand out and grabbed at his mask. I heard a sharp hiss and then he roared out and came at me again. I saw some of his tubes were out and his face was contorted in agony. I felt hands on me and Barsad had pulled me down and had me on the ground. His boot in the back on my neck, my right arm twisted back in his grip. Another few helped Bane to reset his mask.

"Barsad let me up, this wasn't your fight." My left arm was of little use trapped almost under me, the muscles burning from dislocation.

"You're right it wasn't, but he did not intentionally dislocate your shoulder. You intentionally and maliciously, might I add, attacked his mask. You knew what you were doing and you know it was a cheap shot." His grip tightened on my wrist as the hissing stopped and a calm breathing sound returned, I heard his footsteps before I arched my neck to see him walking towards us.

"Let me up at least then." I tried to push myself up but only received more pain in my arms and a boot harder into my neck; my face pressed hard against the mat. I could hear the blood pounding in my ears.

"Sorry sweetie." As soon as his boot was off my neck it was replaced by a hot hand and a tight grasp. Bane pushed my head into the floor and I felt his anger shuddering through his arms.

"You won't like me now." He lifted me up as Barsad dropped my arm and I scrambled to get my feet underneath me. He faced me away from him and put his hand on my left shoulder, his thumb dug into the joint and I twisted as hard as I could to get away, my right hand clawing at his on my neck and shoulder repetitively. Then he did it; I heard the pop and felt my should dislocate again and he dropped me. I don't know if I screamed but the pain was white hot and so intense I felt as if I couldn't breathe.

I dropped to my knees and he let me fall to the mat. Barsad moved to pull me up and towards the door. I hugged my arm to my chest and pressed my face to his shoulder as I felt the tears cascade down my face, the pain was unreal.

He pressed the button and got me inside the elevator, slid in a card key and pressed the top floor. As soon as the door was closed he leaned me against a corner.

"So, next time you decide to do something stupid…?" He held my face in his hands and made me look him in the eye.

"Don't, just fucking don't." I closed my eyes and let my head rest against the wall.

"Good to know this hopefully won't happen too often then." He placed his hand on my chest as the elevator continued to rise. "Here or in your room?" His right hand toyed with my left arm gently.

"I thought you didn't know how to do this?" I groaned at the thought of putting it back again.

"I'm not going to." I had no time to question him before the elevator stopped.

He let me walk out of the elevator by myself but instead of following me to the stairs he went to his room.

"Go on up, I'll be right there." I walked carefully to the stairs and took them one at a time. It felt like it took me forever but I finally made it to my door. Without a lock it was useless but my bathroom had a lock. I grabbed some loose clothing and went to the shower to wash off and take a moment to catch my breath before this happened. I tried to put my shoulder back in after I washed myself off but the pain was too much and I couldn't get it to sit in the socket correctly. After about 20 minutes of showering and failed chiropractics, I got out carefully and toweled off before putting on clothes and stepping out to my room.

The lights were off except for my bedside lamp but that was enough light to see Bane and Barsad both in my room. Bane was sitting at my desk, his fingers laced together behind his head, Barsad had taken a place against the wall.

"Come now." Bane mentioned me forward and he sounded exasperated.

"Please leave." My voice must have reflected how defeated I felt and how much pain I was in because they both looked up at me.

"I must reset your shoulder, I assume you had no luck in doing so yourself?" He watched me close the bathroom door and take a heavy lean against it. I was so tired already. First the headache and now this, today was awful.

"Please, I just want to be alone with my books, and go to sleep. I'm in a tremendous amount of pain and my head is still pounding. I will reset my shoulder when I wake up from a nap." I remained against the door and would not rise my head. I wanted them gone.

"Come on sweetie." Barsad took my right arm and forcibly led me to Bane. I flinched inside when he stood up and I tried to hesitate but Barsad kept my momentum forward until I was a step in front of him.

Bane took my left arm and pinned it to my body and, before I could protest, quickly turned my arm and it popped back into socket. Barsad dropped my right arm and Bane caught me before I hit the ground. I held my left arm against my body as my knees hit the floor. I crouched into a tight ball and rocked back and forth for a few moments, catching my breath from the sudden onset of sharp pain, after a few breaths Bane was in front of me, his hand lightly on the back of my neck.

"Let me wrap it so it will heal properly." Bane's voice was quiet and calm, when I leaned up I caught his eyes and there may have been actual concern in them. He took my arm carefully in his large hands and wrapped my shoulder and arm in a large sling and pinned it tight to my body so that I could rest.

"Sir." Barsad's hands were out and he gave Bane some water and something else.

"Drink this." Bane handed me the water which I drank dutifully. I didn't realize how thirsty I was. "And take this." He handed me a small pill and I hesitated.

"The last time I took something from you it was god awful the next day." I pushed his hand away and got up slowly to put the glass on my desk.

"Either take this, or I will give you some morphine to sleep. Either way you need to lie down after the day you have had so far. I will not begin to comment on your lack of food today." He stood up and put the pill down on the desk and refilled the glass with water. On the desk was a peach and a pack of crackers.

"What is that?" I took the peach and ate into it quickly, my head still spinning but my stomach wouldn't let me lie down without something.

"A pain killer. It will take the edge off and you can sleep peacefully."

"Do you have morphine in the pill form?"

"No, I will inject it into you and stay with you until you are asleep." I watched the fingers on his gloved hand twitch while I chewed my food. I turned slowly to Barsad.

"Do you trust that pill? I didn't see the bottle and I'm assuming that you just have pills to take care of what you need yeah?" The pit was thrown in the trash and I picked up the pack of crackers. I had some trouble opening them but started to eat them one at a time.

"Take it. He has a terrible bedside manner." Barsad smiled and chuckled lightly. With his arms crossed over his chest and without a vest and military gear on Barsad looked damn near normal.

"Will this give me another insane headache?" I threw the package away and picked up the glass and took a few swigs of water.

"It's hydrocodone. Have you taken that before?" He handed me the pill and I rolled it over in my hand.

"Yeah I have. Make's me all goofy, I may not go to sleep Bane." I popped the pill and chased it with the rest of the glass. Barsad just laughed to himself and took the glass before patting me on the back.

"Good choice." He left without another word but closed the door behind him. Bane motioned for me to sit down. I was about to take the chair when he cleared his throat and motioned towards the bed. I rolled my eyes and sat down, careful not to bump my arm on the way.

My face was still swollen from where he had hit me twice but it felt nothing compared to my shoulder so I figured it couldn't have been too bad, and relaxed a little against the wall. When I opened my eyes and he was still sitting there I assumed I was not to go to sleep yet.

"Anything on your mind there Banner?" I let my eyes droop closed but took my time breathing, I wasn't ready to sleep yet but my eyes hurt to keep them open.

"Banner?" His voice held a lit of confusion.

"Yeah, you know, Bruce Banner, the incredible Hulk? Nice guy one minute, then you make him mad and he becomes a gigantic green rage machine." He looked at me as if I had eight heads. "Nevermind. What I meant to say was, I took my pill and I'm in bed, why are you still here?"

He handed me a tablet off the desk and I took it with my free hand. The internet was pulled up and I saw the web browser going. I smiled at him quickly and typed in my email site and waited for the server to respond.

"I will be able to see everything you are doing right here." He held up another tablet in his hands as he leaned back in the desk chair. "Nothing funny please." His eyes were tired.

"I understand. Thank you." I tried to make it sound sincere. I went to my inbox and deleted all the junk, finally the email I had been waiting for. "You're not going to read it, are you?" I held the tablet on my legs before opening the email. I was met with silence so I let out a breath of frustration and opened it anyways.

Jade,

We made it in and got to our post safely. We start going out tomorrow, hopefully we'll be able to do some good, yeah? I miss you already. I know you would love it over here. I hope you are doing well. I'll be back soon. Be good.

Andrew

I closed the email and logged out of my account. I handed Bane the tablet without a sound and he took it carefully before setting it on the desk again.

"I think we should talk about what happened today." He looked at me carefully as he spoke. "I think we understand each other a bit better don't you?"

"You picked me up by my THROAT, OFF THE GROUND and tossed me so that I dislocated my shoulder. I think I was justified in what I did."

"Do I not deserve justice for what you did then? Barsad was right, you dislocated your shoulder the first time on accident. We were sparring, there was a chance you could have gotten hurt."

"You do not pick someone up by the throat when you are 'just sparring'. At least not where I come from." I picked up my copy of A Midsummer Night's Dream and started on the first page and began to read quietly. Maybe he would just leave.

"I understand your point of view. However, as long as you promise to not do that again, I will not pick you up during our sparring."

"What the hell makes you think I would ever get back in with you?" The book hit my lap as I looked at him; he was watching me, waiting for something.

"I promise if we ever come to blows again, I will not pick you up by your throat." His breathing was slow and even, he was watching me read through my book. His eyes had a scary kind of eagerness to them.

"If I forgive you, may I please be left alone?"

"I do not want your forgiveness."

"What is it you want?"

"You just reminded me of someone, is all. Can you feel that pain killer yet?" I moved my shoulder a bit and the pain shot through my arm.

"No, the pain is all there, I promise." I put my arm back gently and continued to read my book, using the colorful language to take me someplace away from here.

"Obviously until you heal I will not require you to come downstairs to the basement. I will check your arm for the next few days." I nodded gently but kept reading, I started to feel the lull of my zen coming around my eyes; that focus that pulls you away from anything else and just in front of you.

The door closed quietly and I looked up to an empty room. Glad he had caught my drift I adjusted my pillows down and slathered tiger balm all over my inflamed shoulder. Wrapping it back up, I wiped off my hands and turned my book over. Lifting the cover my heart dropped. The picture was gone. Andrew and I took it before he left. One more photo. We were out at the state park, just on the other side of the tunnels out of Gotham, our favorite place to go. He was in a khaki t-shirt and jeans, me in my oversized blue pullover and torn jeans, both smiling, arms around each other, like the world would never change.

And it was gone.

I took a deep breath and sat back. I tried to be calm and not over react to things like this. I tried to listen to all world philosophies but being in control of oneself was a good mantra to live by. I looked again through the book, my backpack, my desk. Every drawer in my room and bathroom and under all of my bedding. Due to my arm being pinned I had to pull it away with one arm then move around it and try to lift the mattress and box spring one handed. The photo was nowhere to be found. I heaved a sigh of heartbreak and decided I couldn't take it anymore. I scribbled a note for Barsad to come see me later and walked down stairs to slide it under his door. The apartment was quiet and I went to the kitchen for food before going back upstairs to sleep. Before lying down, I used all my energy left to drag the huge dresser to stand in front of the door, no easy feat with only one good arm. It was only 4 in the afternoon but I was too tired to continue for the day. I brushed my teeth and shut out the world. My shoulder sent jolts of pain through my body as I let the throbs lull me to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

After my workout I showered and went out on patrol with Barsad and a group of his men. After walking a few quiet streets we turned a corner to head back when the streetlights caught something. Barsad gave a signal to stop and the men took a defensive position around cars and against building walls. The shadow turned into many and the mob slowly headed towards us. Their primitive weapons visible, some carrying guns, but mostly bats and crowbars; things they found at home or in the streets.

"Barsad?" I stood next to my long time friend.

"Sir?" He stood next to me and smiled gently.

"Make this quick, I want to finish this patrol and go home." He smiled slyly and threw his arm gently over his head, a few men rushed forward and dropped to their knees and took up arms, and they waited for the command.

"Wrap this up quick boys, boss wants us home in time for dinner." The mob was separating, some looked at the guns and dropped their weapons and left, others just took up dropped arms and pressed forward, their numbers still greatly outranked us.

I watched Barsad take a knee against a wall around the corner from the oncoming mob; his men taking sights as I leaned casually against the wall beside him.

"Open fire boys." Barsad's mic was clipped short by the sounds of open fire and screaming, after the first clip was through, the men walked forward and reloaded. Some put their guns on their backs and went to their hand weapons, itching for some blood.

"Shall we see what we can find brother?" I walked around the corner to see a hoard of people still coming forward, walking over dead bodies to get to us. "Oh yes this will be fun." I took off my jacket and draped it over a postbox before walking behind the group of men into the slowly building fray, my men were wonderful with guns, and I knew they would not miss, even in close quarters.

I felt the blood and tissue under my hands as my team and I went through this ill conceived mob, after what seemed like minutes, only a few remained, but they were on their knees against the wall. As the rest of the team searched the bodies, Barsad was talking with the few remaining. I smiled gently as I wiped the blood from my hands onto my cargo pants and gathered my jacket. Patting it off gently before putting it back on, Barsad met me in the road before I got to the captives.

"So, it seems when we let blackgate out some of the convicts went over and broke out some of the, uh, more interesting citizens of Gotham."

"We knew this already Barsad, please do not tell me they are alive because of this information?"

He chuckled lightly. "I'm insulted brother. No, we knew about Arkham, but Crane never mentioned the Joker was out." He raised an eyebrow and smirked at me. "So you see, dear brother, this Joker seems to just like causing chaos and has rallied some troops of his own to just, well, cause chaos. These are the three leaders for this little circus." He used his finger to trace out the large area before us.

"Interesting, do they know where he is staying?"

"Ah, see that's what bought them a moment. They do, as a matter of fact, but want to barter for the information. I told them I would, of course, have to take it up with my boss." He smiled as he turned and gestured towards the waiting men.

"How interesting." I eyed him as I walked by and loosened my neck. I stood before the first man and crouched quietly. He was shaking but his mouth was closed, his face covered in blood. "I will offer the first one who tells me where the Joker is, his life. I suggest you speak up, I am not a patient man." I stood up and watched them all intently.

An hour, I only slept for an hour.

"Shit." I got up and moved the dresser, it was still quiet in the apartment and I was really hungry. I put my face against the dresser and felt the weight of it in my body and against my shoulder. I instantly regretted my decision to want some privacy. I moved the dresser just enough to get the door open, and the door was almost not open enough.

Walking down the stairs I tried to be as smooth as possible, trying to keep my arm as still as possible. Clicking on the kitchen light I saw the crockpot still put in the clean side of the sink. I put it together, plugged it in, and went to work. Using my one good hand I poured some water, along with plenty of herb and spices into the bottom of the pot. I pulled out some potatoes, carrots, and celery. Pulling the ingredients out and getting the cutting board and knife was easy. I eyed the vegetables and carefully unpinned my arm and took it out of its wrap.

The pain was enough to make me cry the whole time I was peeling and cutting, but as soon as I was done I put them all into the pot and held my arm to my chest. It was like a really terrible sprain, but I could work with it. Opening the fridge with my good hand, I pulled out the two small chickens I had seen and took them to the cutting board. I carefully stuffed them both with rosemary and thyme, and filled them with a few orange and lemon slices. The chickens sat snuggly into the crockpot and I found chicken stock in the pantry. I filled it with a mix of stock and water and covered it up. I put the cooker on low and took my dinner to bed: a bowl of fruit and some of the leftover carrots and celery, some milk and a small bowl of cereal. I balanced everything and it made the trip upstairs that much slower. When I finally got to my room my arm hurt but I had food so I tried to be optimistic.

I pushed the door open and slid my food along the wall so I wouldn't knock it over on the way in. Then I stopped. It had been days since he had sent that email, I didn't know when the next one would be sent. I looked at Bane's door then wedged my way into my room, trapping myself in. I sat my food on my desk and ate slowly, trying to think about how to get tools to pick the lock on the doors. If I could get into his room, I could get into the stairwell and get out of here. The locks couldn't be that different. I pulled open all the drawers but found only bits of paper and some pencils, bastard didn't leave me anything metal. I went into the bathroom and couldn't come up with anything useable as a pick. I would have to look around the house later.

Finishing my food I stacked my bowls together and thought I heard someone talking. I stopped moving for a minute and went to stand by the door. I heard doors opening and closing and then the shower was turned on next door. Bowls were quietly taken out of the cupboard and I could hear Barsad tell them not to spill anything.

I smiled as I set my bowls down and leaned against the wall by the door. I listened to them all go in and out of rooms and bathrooms, getting food and drink.

"Come on boss, we're gonna hang out in the living room tonight. Pop in some stupid shit to make fun of for a few hours before we hit the hay. Riley even found some liquor in the top cupboard." I don't know who he was but his voice was happy and care free. He chuckled quietly before my door banged against my dresser, causing me to let out a shriek.

"Shit you scared me." I leaned back holding my bad arm to my chest, willing my heart to beat again.

"You asked to see me sweetie." Barsad slid my note under the door and I moved the dresser gently. He opened the door slowly and was dressed in casual shorts and an old t-shirt with an old logo on it that was impossible now to make out.

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you." I picked up my bowls and walked around him carefully. "Whatever he gave me didn't do anything for the pain, I hate to be a bitch but d you have anything else? In pill form please." I walked down the stairs much faster but regretted it when my shoulder was jarred and I had to stop and grit my teeth in the doorway.

"I can try to get you something stronger. You haven't taken anything else have you?" He turned me around quickly and it jerked my shoulder to where I lost my breath entirely.

"No Barsad, damn it, let go." I pulled my arm gently out of his grasp, he smirked embarrassed and waved his hand.

"Why don't you come sit in with us? A bunch of lazy boys, you can relax, hell if you ask nice the boys may even mix you a drink." He smiled from across the island and I leaned against the counter, avoiding his gaze.

"I don't do well around strangers. I'm out there but I'm in pain, so I feel kind of like a recluse right now. On the flip side, I would rather not be alone." I waved my head back and forth while Barsad got some sodas out of the pantry.

"The boss won't be back for a while, business downstairs. You can come sit with me on the couch. Come on." He spoke softly and I knew he was just trying to make me feel better.

"Is this trying to make up for handing me over to get my arm snapped out again?" He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, alright. I'm sorry but I'm sorry he did that to you, not that I handed you over. He's as close to me as a brother. I didn't have a choice. There's really nothing else anyone would have done, so grab something to drink and come sit down. Riley and Stiles found Jurassic Park." He waved me into the living room and I stood at the sink listening to them moving the lazy boys around and throwing the bean bags here and there. I picked up my cup, rinsed it out and filled it with water before heading into the living room.

There were 6 other men walking around the room. They were a range of sizes and nationalities but all of them had a smile on and were chattering happily amongst each other. One of them stopped when he saw me, he crossed the room gently and reached his hand out to take my cup and with his other hand shake mine.

"Riley, it's nice to meet you love." He shook my hand firmly but quickly. His voice was a rough English accent, he had a smile on his round face and a shaved head but he was built like Bane, very bulky in the chest and stomach. He had on a huge black t-shirt that did nothing to hide his size and mesh shorts to his knees. He was easily taller than me by a foot and wider than my by god knows how much, but he seemed very kind overall.

"Nice to meet you, you can call me Jade." He crooked his arm and I laughed; I took his arm and he walked me to the couch to a chorus of jeering. I leaned gently on his arm and he nudged my forehead with his fingers, I looked up so see him smile and wink at me before taking his arm out and holding my hand as I lowered myself onto the couch. He handed me my water back and walked off.

Barsad had taken the extreme corner so I lowered myself to the floor and let my head come to rest on the ottoman. They had moved the large rectangular coffee table closer to the couch so I put my glass on a coaster and pulled my legs up to my chest. A tall black gentleman took the recliner to Barsad's right, he took a sip from his glass and smiled before tilting his glass in my direction.

"Name's Drummer. A pleasure mam." I waved at him and he leaned back and closed his eyes. Riley sat almost behind me and reached over me slightly to put his drink down, next to him sat another bulky gentleman but with a full head of black hair and piercing grey eyes.

"I'm Stiles. Good to meet the girl who stood up to Bane." He gave me a toothy grin before stretching out his fist which I bumped with mine quickly. "Please don't tell him I said that." He glanced quickly at Barsad who gave him a serious look then burst into a smile. The guys laughed good heartedly and I felt myself unable to help myself from smiling.

Next to Stiles I was introduced to Jet, Tang, and Lou. For a band of mercenaries they were actually some pretty nice guys.

"Oi, did you, get any of the soup you made us?" Riley nudged my leg gently with his, trying to avoid my arm.

"No, I had some fruit and cereal before you guys came back." I finished my water and put the glass down with a wince.

"Lou, while you're in the kitchen fill this dummy up a bowl of soup."

"You got it." I reached my arm over and hit his leg.

"I'm not a dummy." He tugged my hair back and I smiled up at him.

"You got hurt, you need real food, dummy." He let go and I was given a small bowl of soup from Lou before the movie started.

30 minutes in I was done with my soup and most of the men had refilled their drinks at least once. Some twice, they were having more fun jeering and making fun of the movie than actually watching it. 45 minutes in and I stretched out my legs and tried to move my shoulder. The pain was still there but it wasn't as bad as earlier. I leaned against the ottoman and listened to the men rant and rave until the movie was over.

Jet was the first one up, "Number 2 everyone, yeah?" Everyone agreed and Tang even made popcorn. Barsad slid his foot on my back and I jumped forwards.

"How's that shoulder? Still hurt?" I kept my head down and nodded quickly. "Riley, where's that pain killer that Jet mixed up?" Barsad leaned back in his place and Riley tapped my shoulder gently and handed me my water and a bowl of popcorn. I set the bowl on my lap and took the water.

"Drink that for me." He leaned forward in front of me and watched me drink the water down. "Good, now here's regular water. Eat your popcorn, and you tell me when you start to feel funny, you just let me know alright love?" He put his hand on my cheek and I nodded shyly.

"Should I ask what you gave me?" Barsad took a drink and cleared his throat.

"Well, Jet is somewhat of a chemist, comes in handy when you're in our line of work. From time to time the normal just isn't good enough, that's where Jet comes in." Jet tipped his head in my direction when I glanced over at him. "If you don't feel that pain killer, let us know, because I want about a million of you." He smiled as I scrunched up my eyebrows at him.

The movie started and I ate the popcorn carefully and put my empty bowl on the table. Around the halfway mark the guys started to get rowdy again, I drank the rest of my water and noticed my mouth felt funny. I tapped Riley's leg and he leaned down and cupped the back of my head in his hand.

"My mouth feels funny an when I had some water it tasted almost like copper. Am I ok?" I leaned back and he paused the movie.

"A full 45 minutes, jesus you're unreal girl." He pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and laid it over my legs and chest. "You want to go up to bed before long?"

"I really wanted to finish the movie." I turned my head around and the room was spinning. I closed my eyes and leaned back. "Then again I may not be able to." The men laughed. I let my head rest on the ottoman and Riley continued the movie much to my amusement. The rest of the movie was much funnier with the men jeering and with the drugs adding their, ever increasing, effects.

I heard them laughing and carrying on but sometime after I talked to Riley I felt my eyes start to droop and the last thing I remember was someone pulling gently on my arm.

She looked beautiful standing there. She had always been beautiful. I remember seeing her again in sunlight, I was her protector; I may have gotten her out of the pit but she was the one that saved me.

"The plan is moving as expected." I stood half cocked with my hands on my vest as I watched her cross the room to me. Her hands were fire on my skin as she traced my forehead and neck.

"I would expect nothing less from you. You have never failed in any task you have been given." She kissed my chest as I wrapped my arms around her and wove my hand through her hair. She was mine, and she would always be mine. "This may be one of the last times we see each other."

"There will be a time or two more I am sure my dear."

"Do not jeopardize the mission at hand." I chuckled and she hugged me tighter.

"I will not, but I promise, I will see you again." She teased the muscles across my shoulders as I took off my jacket, our eyes never leaving each other. She kissed the mask over and over, seemingly trying to will her lips through the metal. I played with her shoulders and let my fingers memorize every line and curve to her beauty.

"You have never failed me." I traced her jawbone with my fingers and let my thumb slide along her lips. "I cannot stay long. I have a busy few days, being a rebellious 'Gothamite'. With Bruce gone I have to do all I can to keep Lucius from getting suspicious."

"Of course my dear." I closed my eyes and let her hair slide through my fingers like silk. I played with it gently and prayed I could stay a moment longer. But the moment did not last long enough and soon she was kissing my cheeks and neck and leaving quickly. My men would follow her at a distance and make sure she got back safely.

I walked her to the door and watched as she disappeared against the grey of the city.

"Make sure she gets at least a block away from where you met her. Keep an eye out for any signs of unrest, I want any rebellion crushed before long. And one whisper of that clown and you call in with your location; I want to see the light extinguish from his eyes firsthand." My Sergeant nodded, motioned to 4 more men, and they disappeared without a word.

I walked the last flight down to the basement and stripped off my vest. Tossing it and my jacket to the side, I took up a large punching bag and began a steady rhythm with my hands. The sound of the bag being hit was lost in the thud of others and the clink of metal equipment. No one bothered to lock this area so there was always someone down here. I was left utterly alone in my thoughts as I focused on a single point in the bag and was unrelenting in my endeavor to smash it out of existence.

The bag suddenly gave way and I was jolted out of my head when sand poured out in a steady stream like an hourglass. I glanced around but no one seemed to care that this was going on. Grabbing the bag up I lifted it carefully down and swept the sand up. Using the corner of the dust pan I attempted to pour the sand back in and then to just close the bag. I looked around but the gym was fairly bare of anything but heavy equipment. Thinking quickly I opened a pocket of my vest and pulled out a small military patch kit. Sitting cross legged on the floor I took to sewing the bag slowly back together.

After the patch was done I sat and stared at my work for some time. My mind a flurry of activity proved to be too much even for the most mundane tasks, it seemed I would not be distracted this evening. Leaving the bag but taking my things I headed towards the stairs to the first floor. Glancing at my watch I came to find it was almost 4 in the morning. I entered the elevator and put in the card for the top floor. The ride was quiet but as I got closer to the top I heard laughter and, was the roaring?

The door opened with a ding and I saw the other part of my apartment company wrapping up a night of drinking. They were clearing cups and bowls when I noticed Jade curled into a ball on the couch; her arm pinned tightly to her body, hair let loose behind her, a blanket covering her legs, t-shirt hanging loose around her form.

Barsad's eyes met mine as he came out of the kitchen, joking with the men behind him. He straightened and met me almost in the middle of the room and followed me into the kitchen.

"All went well then?" I nodded as I rounded the corner to find the rest of Barsad's company finishing the dishes and putting away food and drink. "We saved you some." He motioned towards the large bowl of soup on the island counter.

"Did she give you any trouble?" Riley snorted and I took a clean bowl out of his hands as he snapped his mouth closed and turned back to the dishes.

"She wasn't any trouble Sir." He glanced at Barsad who was leaning against the counter smirking.

"She kept mostly to herself. We gave her a, uh, stronger pain medication. Jet's mix. Took her about 45 minutes to work but after that, well. You saw her on the couch. Riley and Stiles got her wrapped up on the couch and took turns checking her pulse. She's been knocked out pretty hard for a few hours now." A few of the men chuckled, Drummer was less than amused and excused himself to bed.

Tang and Jet refilled their glasses before nodding in our direction and heading to bed. Stiles nudged Riley when he was done putting the cups away and headed off to bed as well. Riley stopped washing dishes and walked past us without another word.

"You sure do have a way with people, don't you Bane?" Barsad sat across from me and I ate in silence for a moment. "Before I go to bed, I have to ask. What do you plan on doing with her? I mean we have almost 4 and half months left. You keep her then what? Let her go before she dies?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What does it matter to you?" I put my bowl and spoon in the sink and put my hands against the smooth counter top.

"Because if she's going to die anyways, just kill her. You set a prison full of people free, but you're keeping her locked up in a glass building on 5th. A little hypocritical, don't you think so brother?" He patted my back and leaned next to me.

"Perhaps. She interests me Barsad. There is so little I actually know. And usually anyone we run into is so easily found. There are very few records of her and even less of her life. I suppose I enjoy something to occupy my mind when the present situation has grown wearisome or boring."

"You're still being hypocritical brother."

"Then let me be hypocritical. Brother." I turned my head to face him and he smirked at me.

"In other news, every way in and out has been sealed except the bridge and one tunnel. The tunnel leads to a small drainage ditch in the woods across the water. It's guarded well and is hidden from plain view. It's been used a few times to get more, raw materials, for our efforts." He crossed his arms and let out a yawn. "We stayed up all night in preparation for a few days off. My crew is thankful for the break, by the way."

"They seem to be taking to my captive just fine Barsad." I but my back to the counter and crossed my arms as he let out a laugh.

"Most of them have had little sisters Bane. I had an older brother. You would be surprised how many of them feel such a strong urge to look after someone smaller than them. Hell, Riley had 4 younger sisters, he's helped from diapers to beauty pageants and everything in between. I hate to be an ass but, weren't you someone's protector at some point?" I glared at him as he put his hands up in surrender and walked out with a smile.

I sat in the silent living room and listened to Barsad go to bed. They had left Jade asleep on the couch. Curled against the farthest end with the ottoman, she was facing out and I could see her breathing quickly. The men had wrapped her in a blanket but soon there was a noise behind me. Riley appeared and walked quietly in the dimness to the couch. I don't know if he knew I was there or not, but he was of single mind. He reached Jade and, kneeling beside her, pulled out from under his arm a large down comforter. He threw it over her and tucked it in around her form, once done he kissed her forehead gently and went behind the couch to close the blinds and blackout curtain. He turned to see the shadow of my form in the room, I lifted myself up and faced his direction.

"Sorry boss, didn't see you there." His voice was quiet and he looked down, almost ashamed. When I did not respond he walked quietly to his bedroom and the apartment was, once again, silent. Leaning back into the chair I winced my eyebrows together and pinched the top of my nose; a headache forming.

What would I do with this mutt I had picked up off the streets? Why did I not let her go when I had the chance? Why have I not killed her yet now? Getting up quietly I walked the stairs to the second floor and, unlocking my door, prepared to get ready for bed. I would figure it out later. After showering and handling my bathroom routine, I put my mask back on and walked out to the railing quietly to see if Jade had gotten up to go to bed yet. Her form lay still as the graying light started to show around the outside of the curtain, no one would be up until later in the afternoon, she could sleep there until then.

The clock said 1430 but I felt that I still did not get any sleep. I woke slowly and rose quickly to get something to eat. Putting on a shirt the way down the stairs I noticed Jade still on the couch, Stiles was laying on the ottoman in front of her and Riley sat next to her. The television was quiet and I had the feeling they weren't really interested.

The kitchen was full of the smells of coffee and bacon, I took a seat next to the island and watched the rest of the men dig in and share the meal amongst themselves; Tang bringing Riley and Stiles a plate before they all went into the living room. I watched Barsad look after them as he sat down across from me, his coffee black and steam pouring from it.

"They are really taking advantage of the time off." He ate slowly, the men chattering quietly in the next room with the sound of the movie they put on.

"The mission is important brother, but we have such a nice big army, and it's not difficult to let a few soldiers have some leave before things get too out of control." I looked at him and he gave me a smirk before continuing his meal.

"You are welcome to come and sit with us you know." He picked up his plate and put it in the sink before refilling his mug and heading towards the living room.

"Maybe a few moments…before going out." I turned off the lights and took a seat on a large leather recliner and watched an action movie play before me. I wasn't really paying attention to the movie but the movement on the couch did catch my attention a few times.

Stiles and Riley had taken turns nudging Jade gently trying to wake her up. They kept checking the time through the movie; I decided to stay for a while to see what was going on. Drummer took everyone's plates while Barsad changed the movie; it seems the men had found a veritable collection of movies under the television set and were keen on going through them all. Jet was reading through a binder, which I assumed belonged to him, and talking with Stiles at the end of the ottoman. Tang was nowhere to be seen.

"It could just be taking its time working through her system. I didn't think I gave her that much." Jet was reading and re-reading a few pages.

"If she's not up soon I'm just going to bring her to bed and keep watch on her up there. Doesn't need to be a spectacle and I'm sure she'll feel better waking up in her own room." Stiles put his hand on her forehead and she didn't so much as breath differently. The men around her scrunched up their eyes but turned away to watch another movie, a comedy this time.

It seemed as if none of them save for Drummer and Barsad were at all interested in the movie, Jet was too busy reading through his notes, Riley and Stiles were too concerned about her to watch too much of the movie, and Tang had not come back; although I did hear the upstairs small workout room door open and close.

I got up after the movie and stood over the corner of the couch. Jet kept his eyes away from mine as Riley tucked the blanket around Jade's form in preparation to move her. Stiles went upstairs to open her bedroom door and I heard him drag something heavy around and turned to find the door being opened wider. Seeing my face he leaned over the rail.

"Apparently she felt that the boogie man was coming for her; slid that big dresser against her door." He stayed upstairs as Riley lifted her gently into his arms; his face a myriad of concern.

Barsad had a good chuckle as Riley went by and even with a glace from the bigger man, Barsad continued to laugh.

"Make faces all you want big man, you're a sucker for her." He sipped his coffee against the doorframe.

"Just because we do what we do, doesn't mean I have to be a monster all the time." Riley spoke quietly but never slowed his pace. He walked carefully up the stairs, Jade's head buried in his chest, her body a small form in his arms.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched as they carefully worked together opening the door and getting her into her room. Their concern for her was concerning for me. I turned to Barsad with purpose and motioned for him to follow me into the kitchen.

"Do not tell me that your men will be incapable of following my orders when it comes to that whelp." He poured some more coffee for himself and leaned against the counter. He waited until he heard Jet's and Drummer's doors close before he turned to me slowly.

"Bane, if you tell them to snap her neck, they would hesitate but ultimately they would do it; I put my life on it. Cut the guys some slack, they have some time off, they don't have to be mercenaries right now. They are still just men, and apparently some of them are teddy bears. But I have seen each one of them also be a ruthless warrior when asked to be." He finished his coffee and rinsed the cup in the sink. "What do you want from them Bane? To shun her and shut her out? Ignore her? I'm sure they could, hell, if you told them I know they would. There isn't any harm in letting them just be who they are away from the front lines." He leaned against the counter with his hands on the edge for a moment before he turned slowly and nodded my direction before walking to his room and closing the door.

I was left alone in the silence with my thoughts before I picked through the leftovers of the last few days and, taking a backpack of my things, I left for the rest of the night with a group of men to track down the Joker's whereabouts. He was beginning to be a thorn in my side, and I did not appreciate it.


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up there was something wrong. My body felt so heavy and tired. I tried to open my mouth but I found it dry and almost painful to lick my lips. My room was dark but the door was open and I rose slowly to go close it. My limbs were heavy and hard to move, as I tried to sit up I felt my head spin and the world heave.

I decided to lie there for a moment more when I remembered why I was asleep for so long. I tried to move my left shoulder and found it very stiff but ultimately felt much better than before I went to sleep. I rolled my neck around and carefully got myself sitting up. I listened hard and heard someone else in the room. I leaned over carefully and turned on my small lamp on the floor and saw Riley in the desk chair with his head hung over; his arms crossed, and as I turned I saw Stiles sitting against the wall at the end of the bed sleeping soundly. I quickly turned the light off and went to close the door quietly. The apartment was dark when I was at the doorway and the silence was thick.

Sneaking quietly to the bathroom, I made sure to close the door before I turned the light on. I rinsed my mouth out and took a few sips of water before brushing my teeth, using the restroom, and washing up. I was awake but very groggy; shutting the light off I walked slowly back to my bed, trying my best to avoid hitting Stiles. Out of all of them, these two were the nicest, at least in the small amount of time I had spent with them.

The chair creaked as I settled back into bed and my breath caught in my chest.

"That you, sweetheart?" His voice was ruff from deep sleep but it made me smile in the dark. It had been so long since…

"It's me, I didn't mean to wake you." I felt his body settle next to me and his hand found my forehead quickly.

"You aren't warm, so I assume the, uh, cocktail that I gave you didn't have any lasting effects." His hands cupped my face and they felt wonderfully cool.

"How long have I been out?" I didn't move his hands but he took them away and instead took to putting his arm around my shoulder as I leaned back into the wall.

"Uh, well, a few days actually."

"We thought we may have killed you. Bane was not entirely thrilled. Barsad's getting a big joke out of it." Stiles choked between yawning and talking and I could feel him scoot farther up the mattress.

"Oh no, Bane was upset, whatever shall we do?" I put on my best, most mocking voice I could muster and it elicited the laughter I was looking for. We chuckled quietly together for a few moments.

"Why did you close the door? Air doesn't circulate well in here with the door closed ya know."

"Yes, Thank you Riley." My sarcasm dripped from my mouth with a sly grin, "I don't like the door open when I sleep, that's all. It's just a thing with me."

"Is that why I had to move a dresser out of the doorway before I could even get in here?" Stiles was on my other side sitting quietly; I remembered the dresser and blushed. Now thankful for the darkness, I giggled a little.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I think Bane opened my door the first night and I woke up."

"Well I'm glad I didn't kill you. After the first 2 days you kind of came around, started actually tossing and turning. You know you talk in your sleep?" I could hear Riley smiling and I hung my head in my lap.

"Oh…well, that's great." Taking a pillow from behind me I put it gently over my head. "Well before I die of embarrassment you can just kill me now, yeah?"

"No need for that. Beside's then who would cook for us?" Stiles gave out a hard chuckle and nudged my shoulder with his fist.

"No offense but I'm pretty sure before I came along, you ate."

"Yeah, military food and fast food, some fresh fruit yeah and some of the guys cook, but when the whole, well fleet of us, is separated, sometimes it's hard to get a decent hot meal. We found this place and raided other places to stock it, but we were following orders and figured we'd never get to eat most of this." Riley took his arm from around my shoulder and sat up straighter next to me. I leaned on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"I hate to be that person but the two of you wouldn't be hungry would you? I'm starving and I feel pretty good. What time is it anyways?" I felt pretty awake but knew as soon as I ate I would probably fall back asleep for a bit.

"Exactly 243 AM, and it's, um, it's Saturday." Stiles got up carefully and turned on the bathroom light, which bathed the room in a yellow glow.

"Well damn, 4 days, not bad." I let out a breathy laugh and shook my head. "Holy shit guys, what the hell? You people are the worst pharmacy I've ever had the misfortune of being around. You know, I've met people who do drugs all the time and know more about this than you boys do? Next time I hurt, remind me that you almost killed me, ok?" Riley laughed as he helped me to my feet. I smiled good natured and hugged him tightly for a moment.

"You ranting a bit, you feeling alright?" He looked concerned and I shook my head.

"I'm just dizzy and hungry." I pushed him away a little harder than I intended and he gave me a quizzical expression. "I'm sorry, let's just go downstairs." I opened the door and they followed me quietly. The hum of the AC was the only other sound in the apartment at the time.

Turning into the kitchen I flicked on a light and bathed the room in a soft glow from the lights over the stove. I went into the pantry and began to pull out some dried pasta. Filling a pot, I clicked on the gas burner and started the water. I found another pot and put it on the stove, I crossed the kitchen and pulled some sauce out of the freezer from the last time I made spaghetti. I got the sauce going and turned to see Stiles sleeping at his seat with his head on the island.

"I didn't mean to give you guys so much trouble." I put yet another pot of water on to boil, but this time I got out a French press I had found and some loose tea that was in the cupboard. The sauce was now a better blob of sauce and had melted down. I added some more salt and turned it down to simmer. Turning up the water for the pasta, I dumped a small box into the water and closed the lid. The water for the tea was ready and I poured it into the glass container and it hissed gently as the tea began to steep.

"I know we've acted a little weird too. All over ya, just met. We were drinkin the first night ya know? We are actually gentleman, I swear on me mum." Riley was across the island speaking quietly. I smiled as I went past him, took a blanket from a recliner in the living room, and draped it over Stiles' shoulders. He heaved a heavy breath before relaxing into a gentle rhythm again.

I went over and hugged Riley, really wrapped my arms around him and held him tight. He kept his arms out and patted my head gently. "You didn't do anything wrong. I haven't seen my friends in a long time." Living alone was difficult. Not having a steady place to live was even harder. I hugged him tighter and listened to his heart race.

"I'm sorry you ran into us." He kept one hand on my head but wrapped the other around me slowly, his arm tightened around my body. I closed my eyes and I could feel the emotions threatening to burst through.

"Technically she ran into me." Bane's voice echoed through the still kitchen and I threw myself back from Riley, keeping them both at my back I quickly drew my hands across my eyes to wipe away any mist.

"Always good to hear from you Bane." I turned quickly and gave them both a smirk before going to the stove to stir the sauce and check the pasta. Riley had steeled his face and Stiles, who had been woken by Bane's voice, was rubbing his grumpy expression off his face.

"Good to see you aren't suffering any lasting effects from this debacle." He eyes pierced to the boys and they shifted uncomfortably. "How are you feeling?" When I didn't answer, and did not look as if I was going to, Bane walked to me slowly as I began to drain the noodles and add them to the sauce. He reached out and I flinched away but he grabbed at my head and came back with a handful of hair. My hands went to his and he was instantly in my face. "Remember the talk we had, about being cordial and polite?"

I sneered at him as he threw me off. He reached behind me and in doing so had to press his whole body against mine. He was wearing only a black pair of shorts and his bare chest pressed hotly against my hands that were desperately trying to keep some space between us. I kept my eyes down and noticed his abdomen was littered with scars. Leaving his eyes piercing at me, he took a bowl from the cupboard and a fork from the sink. Turning away he scooped some pasta into his bowl and walked back to the stairs.

The air escaped my body in a fast huff and I made plates for the three of us before turning to the island. The boys both looked at me, looks of frustration and concern danced in their eyes but they said nothing.

"Let's go sit on the couch, it's a little comfier at this hour, right Stiles?" I smiled and passed them on the way into the dark living room and they followed behind quickly. I sat in the corner of the couch but curled my legs up to leave the ottoman free, unnecessarily, as they both sat next to me along the cushions. We only got through a few wordless bites before doors began opening silently and the rest of the men came and got some early morning pasta.

"Good to see you aren't dead sweetie." Barsad gave me a one armed hugged over the back of the couch and we all chuckled in the darkness. Drummer and Jet gave me a high five as they walked through the dimness of the living room. Tang just got some food and gave a nod in our direction as he disappeared back into his room.

"Did I do something wrong?" I gently nudged Drummer on the ottoman.

"He doesn't agree with Bane about keeping…you."

"Why the pause, what were you going to say?" The men got quiet and Stiles removed himself with the excuse of more food.

"Normally prisoner or hostage would be a better way to phrase it, but you definitely don't get treated like that." Drummer looked at Barsad across the room, who had a stern look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"He means we're not going to talk about it." Barsad hissed in the dim room and I kept my head down despite the fact that he was glaring at me.

"Barsad I'm sure she isn't stupid."

"Thanks Riley." I fist bumped him politely. "I'm sure HE," I motioned toward Bane's room, "doesn't suffer fools to live long. I'm not ungrateful. Just don't tell him that," I pointed again, "Because it'll go to his already massive head." I finished my pasta to a round of chuckles.

"Jade, this isn't up for negotiation. I'm sure you think you know, but I would rather you stay as oblivious as possible. Period. So drop it." Barsad got up and took my empty bowl out of my hands; his eyes lingering on me threateningly before going back to the kitchen.

There was an awkward silence while everyone finished and went to their rooms. I was left walking up the stair by myself after Riley picked me up into his arms and telling me goodnight.

"Come Monday we're back to work, you won't see us very often after that." He hugged me tight again before I walked to my room.

"work." I let the heavy word whisper in my chest. I didn't want to be alone anymore. Saturday. I wanted to check my email but I needed Bane's tablet. I glanced at his door and was surprised to find it open. I looked around and walked quietly down the hallway.

Peering around the door I saw Bane sitting at his desk, a large wad of yarn sitting at his feet, crochet hooks in his hands; he was holding a large patch of crocheted fabric in his left hand, but his right was hidden from view. His shoulders were hunched over and he looked as if he had been crushed by a heavy weight.

I knocked lightly on the door frame and he slid his right hand down gently before glaring over his shoulder at me.

"What?"

"Do you need anything before I go to bed Bane?" He slid his hand under a stack of folders and set his work down. Turning in his chair he motioned for me to come over to him.

Gripping the hem of my shirt I walked slowly into the room. The only light on was the one over his desk; it cast an odd glow in the room. His hand reached out to me and I hesitated just out of reach. He closed the gap and gently held my hand in his; his fingers were rough and calloused but like a hot coal from a fire.

The silence was permeable. We just stood there, him holding my hand, me trying to count the threads in the carpet to avoid his gaze. His fingers rubbed the back of my hand gently and I felt his energy surge back and forth like a tidal wave. After a few moments I gripped his hand back and he stopped. Glancing up at me and me down to him, I met his eyes for the first time. They were hard and cold, grey, silver, and tints of light blue like steel in the sun. Swallowing hard I tried to pull my hand away slowly but his grip tightened as his gaze kept mine.

Something in his eyes changed briefly into something softer before being smothered out. He led my hand around to his front and it came to stop in front of that dumb floor pillow he had. I sighed and gave him a sneer but knelt quietly. He sat back in his chair and opened a desk drawer. Pulling out a book he tossed it to me and leaned back in his chair.

"You may do this for me." He pointed at the book I was turning over in my hands and I couldn't help but smile.

"Arabian Nights? You want me to read you a bedtime story?" I held the book in my hands while my eyes found his. He stared at me with a cool intensity that told me he was not joking. I tucked my hair behind my ear and slid onto my left hip and leaned against the nightstand.

Clearing my throat and holding the book like a treasure chest, I began: "In tide of yore and in time long gone before, there was a King of the Kings of the Banu Sasan…" As I read his crochet needles made a steady rhythm and I found it almost metronomic in its soft clicking. I tried to keep an even pace as I read, stopping only on periods and to catch my breath. After the first 15 pages Bane placed a small glass of water at my feet; I took it quietly and without stopping. I took a sip quickly before returning to the worn pages.

After over an hour of continuous reading I was yawning more than I was getting sentences out. Yawning loudly one particular time, Bane took the book from my hands and put a slip of paper in it. I assumed I would be reading more at a later date. He took my hands gently and laid me into his bed. I immediately shot awake and tried to sit up; he grabbed my arms and pinned them behind my back so painfully I lost my breath. I could feel my heartbeat in my ears as he rolled me over and tied my wrists together. I tried to keep my composure as I began to have a panic attack.

"Bane, if you don't let me go…"I took a deep breath and closed my eyes trying not to cry. "Then I'm going to scream and all the guys will come up here." My eyes stayed shut as my voice cracked and tears threatened to break. Then something I didn't expect; he picked me up and held me against him at the head of the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed me to his chest, his breath coming out in rasps from the mask.

My arms hurt pinned behind me so tightly but I could not fathom why he was doing this.

"You won't cry out Jade." And with that he covered my mouth with tape and the real struggle began. His bed was already low to the ground so he made no sounds as he pinned my body under his quickly. Tying my legs together tightly he left me on his bed and left the room. I tried to scream and all that came out was a muffled shriek that wasn't loud in the least. I heard his footsteps coming back and I tried to scream again; I left the bed for a moment and felt my face catch fire before I realized Bane had open handed the right side of my face. I shook my head of its newfound stupor and looked at him with as much venom as I could muster.

"I have grown tired of you, and honestly I do not think you are best for my men or my mission." He lifted my weight onto his shoulders and I tried to struggle free. I noticed he had my backpack slung over his shoulder as he stepped quietly down the stairs.

As we crossed to the elevator I tried to scream out again but Bane lifted me up and let me fall onto his shoulder, causing me to lose my breath mid scream. He dropped me on the elevator floor and I noticed two men standing over me. I froze instantly as their smiles crossed my line of vision. I tried to dive out of the elevator but was kicked back inside by a steel toed boot to the stomach. I kept my head pressed against the floor to keep from throwing up.

"Take care of it." Bane let the elevator close as one of the men pulled me to my feet. The other had my backpack sling over his shoulder.

I eyed them both and motioned them to my hands to which they both just laughed. When the elevator reached the lobby they forced me to walk towards the back of the building, before exiting, one of the men took out a hood and threw it over my head and pulled it tight before I had time to respond.

I muffled my speech to them over and over hoping they would let me out. My arms still being pinned behind my back, was starting to really hurt and I was beginning to tire quickly. We walked along the alleyway for a few minutes before stopping cold. Their hands left my arms and, quite suddenly, it felt like I was all alone. Like a cannonball something large and heavy collided with my front and back together and I was put out.

I awoke completely unbound and in the park at the city's center. Looking around there seemed to be nowhere there but myself. Rolling gently to my side I felt the wind rush out of me as I struggled to breathe. The cold of the winter hit my bare legs and I realized they had failed to give me any more clothes. Sitting up in shorts and a t-shirt I took off my backpack, that had been kindly left to me, and rifled through it. There was nothing more than what was in it to begin with; my books and wallet. I pulled out my copy of a Mid Summer and turned to the back cover to find my photograph taped to the inside. On the back of the photo was a phone number and nothing else. I tucked the photo in a pocket, tied my shoes (that had somehow found their way to my feet), and began walking.

The cold left me little choice but to go through town and try to find more to use. I walked until I happened upon a street filled with boutiques. Glass littered the street and the stores looked baron and already pilfered. I picked through each store carefully and quietly, my watch told me it was mid afternoon and I needed to find a place to hunker down before it was too much colder. I found a pair of cargo pants, some extra shirts, socks, toiletries, and finally a jacket. I was leaving the street and heading towards more recognizable buildings when one particular store caught my eye. I glanced around and saw a person or two down the road a bit but just ordinary folks by the looks of it.

Checking over my shoulder I grabbed up my pack and walked across the four way to, what looked like, an outdoor outlet store. I walked through the front window and listened for any movement; a fight was the last thing I needed. The store was ransacked but I found my way to the back where the storage room was still locked. Going back to the front counter I started to go through what was left of the register and desk for a key. Finally I found a set under the desk on the floor, they must have fallen in the scuffle. Unlocking the door slowly I was greeted by a small supply of survival gear and I smiled and laughed at my good fortune. I quickly tossed my bag down and found a new, bigger one.

I emptied my old pack and began to organize and fill the new one. All my original supplies went in but I found extra food, fire starters, a sleeping bag, and to my complete shock a gun. I took the handgun out of its case and took a few boxes of rounds off the shelf in back. I placed everything into my new bag carefully and looked around for a few more minutes. Grabbing a few dozen glow sticks, some towels, and a case of hand warmers I was loaded up and itching to get out of there. It was already very dark and I didn't know where I was going yet.

Thankful there were no lights on in the store and none on the way out, I slipped past a group of people going into the nearby shops to forage for things. I made little noise as I walked quickly down each street, stopping at each corner and checking to see that it was clear before continuing. It took me longer to travel that way but I had managed to make it over a dozen city blocks and avoid a few groups of less than savory people with all of my nerves and pack intact. Recognizing the street I was on, I picked up my pace as I slid my hands along the doors of one particular building.

The library was locked and all the windows and doors were still in one piece; using a small hand tool I picked up, I managed to jimmy the lock for one of the windows and jump inside. Locking up behind me I took out a flashlight from my pack and started to shine it around. The space was eerily quiet and still. I heard no sound and saw no other light so I began to make my way towards a corner with no windows and push the book shelves out of the way. I lined the book shelves against the wall by two and then made a square from that. In the middle I put another shelf and began stacking bookshelves on top; essentially making my own bookshelf fort to hide in.

As the sun began to come over the horizon I was just refilling the top and outer shelves with books so it would not be as easily compromised, although since I had found the library so shut down, I had high hopes that I could stay here indefinitely. During the day I explored the rest of the library and its basement as well. There was an old bathroom in the back that I could wash up in, complete with a large opaque window for the perfect amount of light. I washed up quickly and put my things away. Going down to the basement again I found a small generator that was ready to use and a few gallons of water. Taking the water back upstairs to my hide away, I found the front desk and took the phone downstairs.

Plugging the phone up to the jack downstairs I went into the room with the generator and made sure the breaker switch for the whole library was off. I pulled the cord a few times and the generator roared to life but I heard little else. Before I called the number on the back of my photo I ran back up the stairs to check the perimeter and eat some lunch. The generator could barely be heard up stairs so I knew it would not be heard outside. I turned the picture over in my hand a hundred times before walking back downstairs and sitting at the phone. Picking up the receiver I dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?" A feminine voice I had heard before answered and I didn't know how to respond at first. "Hello? Is someone there?"

"Marideth? Is that you?" My head fell to the desk in front of me as I held the receiver close to my ear.

"Oh my god, Jade! It's you! Everything is shut down in Gotham how did you get a phone? Are you alright?"

"I found a generator and a phone, I'm fine. Someone gave me this number, is everything alright?" A rock hit my stomach when I realized who gave me the number but then I relaxed a bit knowing she was not in Gotham at all.

"No, no it's not." The other end went quiet and I had to tap the phone a few times before realizing she was still there.

"What's going on?" I didn't like where this was going.

"Tyler is still in Gotham, was, we don't know. He was going to that school, the one for musicians you know?"

"Yeah I know it."

"Well we are out of the city of course, he was at school when all this started, we don't know if he is still alive."

"Shit." I rubbed my hand over my face and covered my eyes; Tyler was Andrew's younger brother and best friend.

"I have even worse news for you though. Jade I'm sorry." Her voice was quiet.

"I don't understand, what are you sorry for?" I sat up straight in the chair.

"Andrew's dead." There was nothing to it. She had said it a hundred times over.

"Wh..what?" My mind couldn't process the thought and I shook my head in disbelief.

"The funeral is in a week, that's when his body is coming home." Her voice was hard. I felt bad for asking more questions but I had to have answers before getting off the phone.

"Uh…um…well shit." I leaned back and closed my eyes, I held the picture against my chest and took a deep breath.

"He left you an envelope. It got sent home before him. Do you need an address?"

"Yes of course. It's well outside the city right?"

"Of course, we'd never be able to get back home, what's left of it anyways. Here's the address, it starts at noon."

"I'm going to be there, I may not be wearing the most respectable clothes but…"

"Don't say a word. Andrew wouldn't give a damn as long as you were there. We love you like family as well, you know. Besides, everyone up here knows about what's going on in Gotham so I promise no one is going to say a word. Can you even get out of the city? I thought everything was shut down except that one bridge they want to blow. Right?"

"I don't know, but I'll figure it out. Next Sunday I'll be there, and then I'll come back and get Tyler. I promise Marideth I'm going to find out what happened to him ok?" My voice was shaky and as I looked to the desk to my other hand I realized, so was I.

"Be safe. Call again if you can. If you find anything out."

"Sure thing hon." The phone clicked gently on the receiver and I sat in the chair for what felt like hours. I couldn't process the conversation I had just had. I held my hands up and I was visibly trembling and I couldn't stop.

Wide eyed, I walked back upstairs and blankly went to lie down in my hideout. I didn't bother to check anything, I didn't care at the moment. I crawled into the darkness and curled up in my sleeping bag. I held his picture in my hands, and I wept until I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The banging on my door was heavy enough to break it down. I threw my blanket to the side and stepped out of bed lightly. I rolled my shoulder and arms around for a moment as the pounding continued. Reaching the door I heard Barsad give a few muffled commands and someone was being led down the hallway. The banging had stopped, to be sure, but was soon replaced by a gentle tapping.

"So you uh, decided to let her go?" Barsad's voice was thick with questions.'

"In a way." I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the wall next to the door.

"News travels fast in tight circles Bane. You know how quickly they found out."

"And what of it?!" I swung the door open quickly and turned my short temper towards Barsad.

"You let two, less than savory individuals drag a half naked, tied up young woman across town, in winter, and told them to leave her on a park bench." He was leaning against the wall drinking a cup of coffee. "They were on a night watch and when they came home, she was gone and there were a few idiots on radio talking."

"All that matters, is that she is out of my way." I took the second cup sitting on the floor beside him and took it to my desk, Barsad followed me in.

"That number I found for you, did you do your research?"

"It went to his sister, she can get in contact with him through her." I found my syringe and quickly filled it with the desired amount of pain killer before injecting it into myself. I waited a few moments before clicking my mask off and setting it down. Pinching the bridge of my nose I was not thrilled with waking up in such a manner.

"He's dead Bane. And by now I'm assuming she's found some way to get in contact. She has nothing." Barsad took a long drink from his cup without looking up.

"What would you have me do? You said so yourself it was hypocritical to have her here. And more still, she makes my men soft. I need ruthless mercenaries, not dim witted puppy dogs." I sipped the coffee and found it had already cooled considerably.

The silence was permeable as we drank our coffee. I could hear Riley and Stiles in the kitchen. I couldn't see my clock but from the noise they were making I assumed the whole apartment was awake; maybe the whole building.

"From the way those two idiots were talking, they kept their hands to themselves. It could have been worse Bane."

"What happens away from me is none of my concern so long as my orders are carried out."

"Then why the hell did it matter if the guys were happy?"

"They were distracted!" I threw a few pages of file at him. "There were a few slip ups during her stay, on their watch!" I pointed at the door. "You aren't the only one keeping tabs on people Brother."

He carefully leafed through the papers that he gathered from the floor.

"So, they let a few people go, so what?"

"The ones they let go stayed at Arkham, if I want to stop that jester I need information. Now, why would the only men that were let go, have stayed at Arkham, and we did not know about it?"

Barsad's eyes grazed over the photographs and notes again. He walked to my desk quietly and looked through some patient files I had open.

"What the hell…" He wrote down a few of the patients names and glanced over at me. "I don't know why they were let go. I don't know how we got that information wrong, but I will find out." He set down the files and turned to leave when I caught his arm.

"This will not happen again, but I believe you that you truly did not know. Find out but do not act, come tell me if I haven't already dug it out myself. Do not go sharing pertinent information."

"Oh I'm going to find out Bane." He walked briskly out of the room without a backward glance.

I pinched the bridge of my nose again and dug a clock out from under a stack of papers. It was later in the day than I had expected. I went to the window and pulled the curtain back a bit to reveal a grey light pouring over Gotham. There was a light covering of snow on the ground. Today would be a long day.

I spent the afternoon at the courts listening while Crane sentenced one after the other to death or exile; exile to die on the ice that is. I appreciated his simplicity in handling the situation. About halfway through the day one of the lower men who worked for me pulled me to the side to discuss something. Apparently there was a little rebellion that had been quickly stopped and brought to the courts.

"Let them go be judged by Crane. I am waiting on more pertinent information." The leaders walked proudly by me. A few that followed looked scared but kept going with silent resolve.

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" I turned to see a young man was being dragged forward. His jeans were torn up, his face was bruised, and there was a trail of blood down his lip. He put up more of a fight than the rest of them; I paused my conversation to watch this new group be judged.

"The charges? Let's see…" Crane tore through some large volumes before settling on a newer looking ledger. "AH! I knew I recognized at least one of you. You are all from very wealthy families, most, actually all, of your families have not only lived off the backs of others, but have done so with decadence and brought you up in the same fashion. You are just as guilty. You are students of music and theater. I know three of you personally that have nearly killed people for your selfishness. Do any of you have anything to say?"

The younger man kicked outwards and knocked the escort to the ground, the group dashed out and it was pandemonium. I stood erect and watched as he dove into the mob and…into someone's arms? Yes, someone pulled him back and cut his hands free, looking back towards the chaos he handed the other person something and ran out the door. I smiled behind the mask and tapped my man into action. The note was quickly intercepted as the rest of the group was caught and dragged onto the frozen river.

Walking out into the cold I opened the note and memorized an address and some kind of password before burning the note and shaking the ashes to the cold ground. As I made my way down the street with a few of my men in tow, I checked the tablet and located the GPS beacon I was looking for. I smiled when I found out where the address was and quickly closed out of the program before putting it away.

I sent out a signal to Barsad to meet me around the corner and we walked unhurriedly to the address as the sun slowly went down. The streets were littered with trash and bits of broken glass were everywhere. Five of us walked quietly down an alley blocked with large trash bins; they looked as if they had been moved with a purpose. We took position on the roof top across the way and posted watch for the night. Three of us staying awake while two slept.

I set up a lean to against the stairwell entrance; with the door secured I felt perfectly fine closing my eyes, and dreaming of the stars.

The next few days passed in a blur; I found myself struggling to stay awake and remember to eat. I stayed inside the walls of my bookcases and froze with every creek and crack. As the snow crept around the windows, I huddled closer together. I knew I had to leave eventually. I had to find a way through. Going through the library I eventually found some maps of surrounding counties and pinpointed the address I was going to with relative ease. Next I tried to look up old sewage ways. I remember seeing blueprints and Permits on Bane's desk.

Scrunching my face up at the thought of him, I pushed he and his deranged mind far from mine. Finding what I was looking for I tore out a few pages and slung my pack over my shoulders. Leaving my sanctuary seemed almost irresponsible. I knew how dangerous it was now. Glancing once more at my shelves I wrapped my face and shoulders up tightly and locked the backdoor behind me.

The first sewage way wasn't too far from where I was. I walked without trouble for almost 15 minutes. When I did run into other people, I stayed across the street and walked briskly, the jacket I picked up gave my shoulders some extra height and I looked much bigger than usual. Mixed with my head and shoulders wrapped tightly, you would never know I was faking the entire thing.

The entryway to the first passage was blocked by tons and tons of cars. Shoved so tightly into the small path I wondered how they all got there, when I noticed the wrecked construction equipment. Taking out some matches I burned the first page and let it smolder out on the pavement behind me. I would rather no one find evidence of what I was trying to do.

Something crept along my neck and I kept looking back over my shoulders but I saw nothing there. I slipped my hand into my pocket and felt the coolness of the gun against my palm. Praying I would never have to use it, I pressed on to the next tunnel way.

It took me the better part of 2 hours to find the next tunnel way but the instant I saw it, I knew it was the way out. I breathed a sigh of relief before hearing gun fire behind me and diving myself into a small corner.

A large cart was pushed through to the tunnel with a row of men on each side guarding it. I only recognized two of the men as the two who met Bane and I in the elevator. I burned the rest of the pages after they had gone by; I had found my way in and out. I waited but confirmed my suspicions when the smell of wood wafted through, followed by gasoline. The cart rolled by again loaded with fresh cut planks and barrels of gasoline. Those tanks driving around Gotham must take tons of gallons of the stuff to run every day.

They passed by me without so much as a glance in my direction. When they had turned a corner I slipped down the tunnel and felt along the wall for what felt like hours. After a while I felt it, the cool breeze that runs through tall woods. I emerged at an old mining entrance and took a deep breath and looked back. The tunnel took me so far out. I checked my watch and found I had been walking all night. Unfortunately for me I had to go back. Checking my surroundings one more time I made notes on a few of the map pages that I had brought and narrowed my current location down. I would be a day's walk from Andrew's funeral.

Running back through the tunnel and picking my way carefully through the blackened city, my arms slammed into the door of the library in my rush to get back. I fumbled with the lock in the darkness, too scared to crack a glow stick or turn on the flashlight. I quickly locked up behind me and breathed a deep sigh of relief.

Eating a few bites of food to quell my stomach, I curled up in my corner; unaware of a face watching from the windows outside.

Chuckling lightly at the report, I slid papers aside to make room for my bowl of food. The quality certainly had deteriorated in the few days of her absence, but I had survived on far worse. She was at the library, her goal from the beginning. I ate in silence, eyeing her pillow near my bed. I stopped chewing and gave a discontented sigh before leaving my desk and shoving the pillow into the closet.

Rifling a few more papers I finished my meal and set about to bed. The weekend brought new prospects on finding that demented clown and my men had been doing surveillance for days. The address we had staked out led us to a small rebellion. Most of them college bound privileged youth. Same as the rest of them. They had come from various private schools in the district and were housing themselves up in a basement. From the looks of things they had acquired some weapons and ammunition.

In a few days my men would storm in a take anything we needed; they had orders to scatter or kill the rest.

For the next few days I focused on keeping food available and going out to find both supplies and something to wear, if I could. I decided I would leave early that morning and leave my backpack at the library. The less I thought about it, the better. I heard riots and gunshots most of the time. Some people laughing and looting. I never found anything I thought would be suitable to wear, so I managed to hand wash my clothes in a sink and let them air dry by the time Saturday came around.

I never stayed out long and I tried to never leave any sign of what was going on inside the library itself. I was on alert constantly and tired most of the time because of it. If I had to be honest with myself, I missed being with Bane and his men. They were comfortable and easy to be around. Except for Bane, he was a different beast. One minute tame the next; wild and feral. If I could live with the rest of them and not Bane, I think I could be thought I could be happy.

I packed a small bag for lunch and slept restlessly. The sun crept in the window and I was already locking the door and moving silently through the city. I nodded at a few people that I passed but I mostly kept to the shadows and finally made it to the alleyway that would lead me out.

Rounding the corner I heard, rather than saw, some of the inmates that Bane had recruited. They didn't have the same equipment or the same demeanor as Barsad and his men did. It was easy to tell them apart. Squeezing behind a dumpster I watched them pace the tunnel back and forth. I hoped they would leave soon but couldn't help catch their conversation.

"…it's been so long you know?" A gruff voice, deep and rich.

"Is it true though? About the raid tomorrow? Finders keepers?" Darker, more malice than the other.

"Way I heard it yeah, over by that damn upstart school over on 5th."

"I hope there are a few." I heard dark chuckling and the others joined it. All in all there were three waiting there but for what I didn't know.

"That what you were in for then, eh?" More laughing.

"Sort of, the deeds that lead up to it got me into more trouble than the other. If we find a good one, I'll show you." This man, his voice caught my heart in my chest and I hoped I would never meet him.

"You didn't kill any of them though?"

"Not a one. Then again, I didn't need to." The dark in his voice, the implications it held was almost too much.

"Don't let them hear you talking like that, apparently 'his lordship' don't like that kind of shit."

"Fuck him. He's holed up in his glass tower with his whore, probably doing the same thing. Hypocrite. What's he gonna do?"

 _What had been said about me or thought about me while I was with Bane a few weeks?_

"What I hear," This one had been quiet most of the time. His voice was nasally, like he had a slight head cold. I pressed myself against the wall and prayed they would go soon. Hiding my face in my shirt I tried to keep my breath down. "What I hear, is he, Let. Her. Go." He put emphasis on the last three words. I could almost see the air quotes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he put her in the charge of two lesser officers, and my friend saw them hauling her off one morning and coming back without her a few hours later."

"She dead?"

"No they said she was alive. Said the boss hurt her pretty good before putting her in the lift with them."

"Rape isn't his thing but beating women is? Figures." My fingers ached from clenching them so hard. Being forced to listen to them I found myself seething slightly at the mockery he had made me. No matter. I wouldn't be around after today anyways, to hell with them.

"You said over on 5th right? That thing tomorrow."

"Yeah, why?" Whenever the darker man answered a shiver ran up my spine.

"That's an art school, sort of. Dance and music and all."

"And?"

"Dancers. Artists. Women."

There was a pause and I could feel the tension growing. Then he broke the silence.

"Tomorrow I would be more than happy to pick one out, and show you boys everything you can do." He was silent after that. The others laughed a bit before a loud rumble was heard and they split the entrance. A vehicle rolled by and stopped to let them in. I watched them pass from my hiding spot and managed to wiggle free.

Looking back after the truck I turned on my heel and ran down the tunnel to freedom. I never looked back. I could smell the trees and sunshine after a while. I could hear the birds and leaves. Wistfully looking on I pulled the map out of my pocket and started walking swiftly towards what I felt to be the end. Every step hurt, the thought of where I was heading finally caught up with me and I had to slow down after a while.

 _I'll be home soon. I promise. He hugged me one last time before he got on the bus; the last time I would ever see him._

Sneering at the memory I pushed it from my mind as I continued on. I would be waiting for him to come home, an awful long time.

"Report." Barsad's tone was strict but tired. The week had been long but moral was high and rebellions were few. We had been keeping tabs on the small group of youth that we had been led to.

"Nothing much Sir, multiple sightings of various persons, all young, estimated 30 in all. From what we can gather they have few supplies and limited resources. They go out mainly at sundown and in pairs or larger. They only stay put for a few hours. They leave guards to post outside, mostly looking like drug dealers. Actually one of the blackgate men bought some stuff off one of them himself." The larger man chuckled lightly until Barsad met his eyes.

"So right under our nose, they've been thriving." Barsad's comment stopped the other man in his tracks and he cleared his throat nervously before continuing.

"Actually that's the other thing, they found one of our store houses. Which is why we know how many there are. One of our guys tagged a box they were stealing and its wired into their place now. We know that for the weekend they are done with scouting, they have the food they need for now. Come Monday though we know that 5 of them are going to be visiting a friend underground."

"Put out a notice, no one does a thing until that group leaves. I want a tail on them the minute they go and a status report every hour from there. For the rest of them, Bane said that by Tuesday morning they better be dead or dying."

The larger man saluted and went on without another word; afraid, no doubt, that he would incur the wrath of his commanding officer.

Barsad's phone gave a quick chirp and it was at his ear instantly. He didn't have to ask to know who was calling him.

"Are we ready to move brother?" His voice came through the phone harsher than it should have but Barsad was used to it by now.

"Ready and waiting. Fresh supplies were just delivered from the truck route out of the city and some of them have been seen following the truck and marking its whereabouts. It's only a matter of time Sir."

"Very well. Do not let anything else slip through Brother. I would hate to have that conversation with you again." Bane didn't need to say anything else as he hung up the phone. Sighing, Barsad put the phone away and continued to take notes in his journal as a few more youths walked down the alley.

The walk back was dark and quiet. The bounce was lost in my step. My mind had gone back into a trance-like state. My freedom was short lived and I hoped beyond hope the bomb was real and it did go off.

 _The flag was folded as his coffin was lowered into the ground. His mother and sister crying desperately. His father, stoic but his eyes told every sad tale ever written. There was a small gathering, most people were still lost in the city, unable to be found or to make it out. I stood at the back, my dirty sneakers making small circles in the grass as I listened to the music. I bit my lips and clenched my fists; anything to keep from crying. I had a long walk back._

 _"_ _This is for you. He left a, a thing, I don't know. He had to fill it out when he enlisted." She handed me a large manila envelope and turned on her heels and walked back to her mother._

 _After a few hugs and goodbyes Andrew's father pulled me aside._

 _"_ _You have to find Tyler. Just let him know..let him know what happened ok? If you can…if you can please get him out." He held my hands tight and hugged me even tighter. They didn't want me to go back but I had to. I knew I couldn't stay out here, I had to go back, I had to help._

My mind never registered anything as I trudged back through the woods and tunnel. Thankfully I didn't see anyone but I doubt I would have cared anyways. Clutching my envelope to my chest I listened to the sounds of my sneakers on the concrete of the tunnel as I walked slowly back to hell.

I heard some voices near the city but it was too dark to see anyone. Juggling my options I gambled to just keep walking and by the time I left the tunnel and into the street, the voices had vanished.

Picking my way through the city I was careful to stay quiet whenever people would come around, and to hide when more menacing looking folks marched across the street. I walked past a few bands of Bane's cronies, a few of them kept on about Monday and I began to get curious. It was only around 8 by the time I got back to the library. I wasn't feeling like staying put, I didn't want to stay here for long. I needed to walk and to move. The library suddenly felt harsh and foreign.

Wanting to feel the ice and chill in the air I started by removing my sweatshirt and only donning a tank top and my coat. I put on my cargo pants I had found and belted them tight, packed the handgun with rounds and chambered one swiftly. I had practiced a few times at a range with friends but, it had been quite some time, I only hoped that the lessons continued.

Ensuring that the door was locked, I checked all my pockets before turning around to face the darkness of the city. I could hear some noises, mostly animals and some vehicles; my breath made white clouds as I inhaled deeply. I wanted to wash all this pain away. Taking a deep breath and mentally slapping myself, I pulled it together and hid the key carefully underneath a small shrub by the entrance. If I wanted to run or jump or anything, I didn't want too many loose things in my pocket. Getting shut out of my only sanctuary seemed like more of a nightmare than I would have liked to admit.

Taking one more breath, and heaving a great sigh, I started to jog towards the school where Tyler was. I hoped beyond hope I could at least find something of him. Something to take back.

 _NO, I am going to find him, I'm going to get us out of here._

"It's going to be alright. This is nothing." Talking to myself seemed better than nothing. I was used to speaking out loud to get no answer in reply.

The jog was quiet, eerily quiet and it worried me slightly, but not enough to throw my plan and go back. The street rounded and I found myself only a few blocks from the school.

9pm. My watch took away a bit of my night vision and I blinked repeatedly to try to shake it. Slowing down as I came to the steps I saw nothing but refuse littering the stoop. The doors had been spray painted with obscene graffiti; not the kind of creativity the school was known for. Peeking out from under my hood and walking slowly up the steps I touched the door handle and found the school still unlocked. Cautiously I pushed the door and to my relief it made no nose as it gave way to a polished atrium.

Pulling my hood back and putting the handgun into my right hand, I put the flashlight I brought in my pocket and began slowly walking through the litter. The floors grand design of beautifully placed tiles was chipped and broken; somewhere near the hallway it looked like blood had been spilled. I was too chicken to shine any light on it to verify. For all I knew it was paint, but that wasn't a chance I was going to take, I needed all my nerve in the oppressive silence.

The halls were dark, the classrooms were taken apart at the seams; broken glass, books, tons of paper, canvases hanging on statues. One by one I went through each room, the school was huge and it took me the better part of two hours. After I was convinced I had searched every inch, only then did I think to look for another door to a basement.

 _Where did one keep a basement door in a school bigger than Bruce Wayne's mansion?_

I thought about it and decided that the best place to start would be in the kitchen or cafeteria, maybe the gym if they had one. Having never been here only added to the feeling of foreboding that the silence imposed, being armed helped ease that feeling, but only just. I had seen the kind of weapons Bane and his men had. A handgun was no match; I would get a few rounds off but nothing more before I was overcome or dead. I said a silent prayer while I searched that if I was caught, it would be quick.

The basement door, much to my surprise, was in the kitchen. A quick search told me that any food prospects had been pilfered long ago. Tugging on the handle I found it odd that it was locked. Checking the handle I found the lock to be on _my_ side of the door.

"The hell…" I pulled harder this time but it still did not budge. So instead of fighting it, I pressed my head to the door and listened carefully. Maybe someone had hid like I had. Maybe they found some small respite. I knocked a few times and almost screamed when someone answered.

"I can see you through the hole near the bottom." A voice drifted from near my knees and I took a step back while at the same time hiding my weapon from sight. I didn't want to give anything away these days.

"I was looking for a student who went here. Tyler." My voice was quiet but firm. No time for nonsense.

"About a hundred kids named Tyler here sweetie." I heard the cocking of a gun and the unmistakable click of a deadbolt. Quickly placing my gun down one of the larger side cargo pockets, I put my hands up as the door opened. Keeping my hands up and my legs spread I was met with a strong light pouring out from the door. I could see the stairs beyond an African American fellow with tight cut hair and who looked like he could press a car.

"Tyler Kennan. His brother's name is Andrew, his sister is Marybeth. Swear to Buddha I'm not here for trouble." He chuckled and put his gun away only to extend his hand. We met in the middle and I made sure to give him a good shake.

"Firm grip, I like that. Most girls expect you to kiss their hand or some shit." He motioned for me to follow and as we descended the stair we passed two more boys who nodded at me silently, closed and bolted the door, and took back up their posts.

"Name is Jared. Good to meet you."

"uh well it's been Jade as of late so let's roll with that."

Jared chuckled as he led me around a labyrinth of dimly lit hallways and finally into a large open area.

"So this is our operation. About 35-40 of us all together. Most of the rest either went home or…" He didn't have to finish the sentence. I put my hand on his arm and nodded slightly to show him I understood. We walked in silence after that around the room while he asked for Tyler. We were pointed to the back and I finally saw him sitting at a table playing cards.

Stopping short behind him, as was our custom, I put my hand out and onto his shoulder and gripped him lightly. He immediately turned and lunged out of his seat. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and put one hand to the back of my head to pull me closer. I let a few tears fall quietly down my face before I leaned back to see the same glisten in his eyes. We both thought the other was dead. We had grown up together for so long it was hard to remember when we all didn't hang out together.

"Finally found me then huh?" He smiled lightly as he let go of his hugging me, but he did not take his hands from me. Letting myself fall into a wonderful rhythm of ebb and flow we walked around to where he was set up and sat down on the floor quietly. He sat next to me and put his arm around me.

"We need to talk. We need to get out. There's a tunnel on the other side of the stadium…"

"Yeah the cops got trapped, we know." He shook his head.

"No no, it's a service tunnel maybe? I don't know, look they move supplies in and out from the national park across the way. It takes about 30 minutes just to walk through but, it's a huge tunnel and from what I've seen, not well guarded."

His face lit up as he wiped his mouth and thought about what I had said.

"We can move in a few days, we're mostly adults and senior class. Everyone else we made go home or get out while the getting was still kind of good." He heaved a great sigh before turning to me. His eyes held questions that I knew we would have to address.

"There's something else." He paused and looked at me intently; I took a few breaths to slow my racing heart before I took a firm grip on his hand. "Tyler, Andrew is dead."

His face was stoic. It was as if time had stopped. He took a few breaths and then without a word got up and put his back to the room. With his hands laced on the top of his head he put his forehead against the wall and I could see him holding the breaths that were coming fast and ragged. His nosed scrunched up and his eyes closed up tight.

I felt the room heat up and I rubbed my arms uncomfortably. My eyes focused on a small spot on the floor and I kept my head down as he paced back and forth in front of me.

I felt tears slide down my face but quickly wiped them away. There wasn't any time for emotions. We had to get out.

"Ty." I spoke quietly and stood up slowly. Reaching out to him he stopped and kept his face away, he let me hold his hand and bring him slowly in for a hug. But as soon as it started he motioned me carefully away from him.

"How did you find out?" He stared at me hard, the first traces of anger in his eyes.

"I found a way to get in touch with your sister. I found the service tunnel and….I went to his funeral." My voice was shaky and quiet. I could feel the anger surge up from Tyler then recede a little before he spoke.

"How did he look?" Trying to remain calm he held my hands tightly while he spoke.

"I saw him for a moment, just his face. He looked like he was asleep." The sadness and hurt crept into my voice and I squeezed his hands back.

Setting my hands down he wiped his face and ran his hands through his hair before turning to face me again.

"We have to get out. And you," he pointed almost angrily at me, "Are going to lead us out of here."

Nodding dumbly I watched him storm off to talk with Jared, no doubt telling him of the new plan. I saw him get excited and start talking to everyone else hurridly. There was a few moments of disbelief and some people stole glances in my direction but after a while Tyler motioned me to the other side of the room to mark on a map where we were headed.

"There," I placed a pin at a small point on the map nowhere near a bridge but that was, in fact, where the entrance to the tunnel was. "It's an hour walk through give or take, but it opens out into the national forest on the other side, after that it's a short few miles to town."

Sighs of relief were audible and people started talking excitedly. A few of the older people were going to talk with Commissioner Gordon tomorrow, maybe we could get everybody out. It would have to be carefully planned, in stages but we had a few months. It could be done.

"Jade is it?" The voice was calm and sweet, I turned to see an unfamiliar man approach me. He had dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. His handshake was firm but kind, when he smiled it touched his eyes.

"It is." Nodding dumbly was a special skill of mine. I never gave too much to anyone.

"Blake. Is this tunnel guarded?"

"The only time I've been there and back, there was a patrol waiting for a truck. It had gasoline and food and crates of supplies, I guess. But no one stuck around, they all left." A nagging in my mind wanted me to ask him about the creepy gentleman but I stopped.

"It's getting late, or early," he smiled, "I and a few of the others are going to talk to Gordon. I'm going to give him this plan and we'll start getting people out by tomorrow afternoon. Hopefully." Nudging my arm he went to speak with Jared and a few others while most of the men and women who were left started packing belongings together.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep. Finally leaving out of here." Tyler had been helping dish out food for an hour and it was already early into the morning.

Blake was leaving in a few minutes with Jared and some other seedy looking people but they were all in make up and they treated it like the greatest roles they would ever play.

I smiled at them and watched as they disappeared out another door. Time felt different this morning. I thought of my things at the library and had every intention of going back before everyone started leaving. I leaned back against the wall and watched Tyler talk animatedly with others.

My eyes closed to the sound of his voice and I suddenly remember reading to Bane. The thought stung me a bit when the next was of him throwing me away. Scrunching my brows I chased away any thoughts or feelings that let me feel safe with that monster around.

Thinking of something silly I started to draw circles in my head that changed into animals. I could see the pencil lines producing creature after creature, that then lept from the page and vanished. My mind and body relaxed and I got a few hours of peace.

After that, we would never be the same.


	9. Chapter 9

"Boss said they are holed up underground. Blow the door and rush them down. Any fighters; kill immediately. Everyone else round up and we'll take care of them all at once. Make it quick and easy."

They lined up across the street. A small selection of Soldiers from the Army of hell itself. Most of the mercenaries were cool and collected, they had done this a thousand times.

At the front were the newer recruits; the inmates from Blackgate. Some looked nervous, there was one that held a smile that no devil could emulate.

"Ready men?" A hand silenced any murmurs and a quick motion made them move forward quickly. "They will hear us before we get to the cafeteria if we are too loud but we don't know if they have a watch. Either way, take the door to the basement and we've got them." A round of 'yes sir's' was heard they met the door to the school with precision.

The school was quiet and they made little noise as they walked to the bolted door. Wiring a few fuses they stepped back into the other room.

"Sir, we are wired. Order?" Smith was making sure this was the order. He was never one to muck about.

"The order is to eliminate all of them. If any make it outside, they may be taken for judgment." Barsad's voice was dry, he had given this order before.

"Understood Sir. Out." Smith hung up the phone and pushed a small button.

The explosion shook everyone awake and the yelling started. Only a few shots were fired, most of them were surprised to see a large group here to kill them.

Jade had snapped awake when the explosion struck, wasted no time in grabbing Tyler, and running for the door that Blake and his crew had left from earlier.

"We can't leave them Jade!" He pulled his arm out of her hand halfway up the stairs. No sooner had he begun to jump back down the steps when he stopped dead in his tracks. "JADE! RUN!"

Turning on their heels the two took the steps as quickly as they could in the dimly lit stairwell. Yelling could be heard at the bottom of the stairs. Jade and Tyler burst through a small door and into a larger room at the back of the school.

Dashing for the back door they managed to get through it and force it closed before anyone was out of the stairwell. By the time they were banging on the door, Jade and Tyler had pushed one of the dumpsters in front of the door and locked it down.

Walking briskly back down the alley they stayed silent, neither one wanting to talk about what was going to happen to everybody down there.

Tyler was a mess; his breathing was labored, his shirt torn, and he had run out without any coat on. Jade was quietly hoping that all would be better.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" That voice.

Stopping cold Jade looked up and met eyes with the man who was a blight on the face of the earth. To his left and right there was a few of his fellow inmates. They had their weapons drawn. Jade and Tyler stopped short and heaved a breath of exasperation and anger.

"We were left out here to make sure any stragglers were taken care of." Two other walked forward; Jade and Tyler put their hands up and backed slowly against the wall, then men grabbed Tyler and dragged him forward the other two kept their guns on Jade.

"Now, we were told to take care of any stragglers. My name is, well, unimportant, but you can call me Dante, and I will be your escort."

He started to close the distance between him and Jade. Tyler struggled against his captors but they held firm. Dante stopped just in front of Jade and used one hand to hold her face gently.

"I think there will be, a slight change in plans. I told you boys if I found one…well." He jutted his head in Tyler's direction and the men dropped him to his knees.

"Please don't." Jade went to step forward but was stopped short by one of the men who had stayed with Dante.

"I'm sorry my dear. Rule number 1. There is no negotiation." He looked at his man and his hand went to his throat quickly. The gun sounded and Jade turned in time to see him drop. She could elicit no reaction. She stood there completely dumbfounded. She was snatched up by the other men while Dante led them to a small van. Jade watched helplessly as he friend lay dead in the alleyway.

The van was cold. Jade was thrust into the back with Dante and three others.

"Rule number 2 is that you do as I say, and it will hurt less." Three swift blows came to Jade's abdomen and made her gasp for air and writhe in pain on the floor of the slow moving panel van. "Do you understand me?"

Jade Glanced up from the floor and as the van turned and she was moved to one side slightly, she spit at Dante and it landed on his boots. He smiled down at her, holding his arm out against the door to steady himself, and promptly kicked her about the face and chest until she passed out in ball of blood, spit, and tears.

"Jesus…" The man driving slowed down outside of the gate and waited to be let in. The parking garage was large enough for most of the newer army to stay. The levels of the garage made it easy to partition off sections for rooms, especially when the ground floors had barricades already there.

"You were in for something less violent I assume?" Dante leaned over the seat at Nikolai.

"I just stole things. Made sure no one was ever around. I don't like getting my hands dirty if I can help." Nikolai drove the van through and parked.

"And you boys?" Dante turned and saw all of them watching the barely breathing figure that lay in a heap by the door.

"Nik is a softie. I don't know what you have in mind for her, but I'm used to my share. I was Nik's cell mate, Mr. X. They called me." X opened the back door and the other two jumped out as well and headed for the sliding door.

"Tony, and no. I was in for something," his eyes drifted over Jade's unconscious form and more than maliciousness filled his mind. "just like this."

"I love woman, plain and simple, I've been in too long to care how. Name's Colin." The other three men aided Dante in moving Jade to the far side of the parking garage, past everyone and behind a tall barrier. Dante moved a slat of wood aside revealing access to the structure underneath. He had arranged cinderblocks, blankets, pillows, wood, and anything else he could find into a home away from home away from home. Farther under the building, where no one would care to look or even hear her, they laid Jade down on a large mat.

Dante took the time to strip her to a simple tank top, but finding her underwear lacking, he changed them into something he had found in the streets, something tight and revealing. The effort made a noticeable difference and the rest of the men watched on in silent aw. They were all as excited as he was, although Dante knew that they had no idea what made him excited.

Jade was then fit with a chain, complete with 2 padlocks, around her left ankle. Water was left and a bucket.

"Let's leave her alone to wake up. It will be a few days but, I think I can break her enough that she will do as she is told to do. I have broken so many before. It should be no different now."

The four of them left. The school was cleared. No one made it out alive.

Across the city, Barsad was made aware that there were no survivors or stragglers.

"Who left from there?" Bane was leaning back in his seat listening to the rest of the report. The thieves had been caught; judgment was swift.

"A Detective within Gordon's unit. We have followed them to a building near us, we have reason to believe that is where they are housed up waiting for aid." Barsad put the file down on Bane's desk and watched as the giant of a man picked up the folder.

"Detective Blake. Interesting. With Wayne gone it seems as if people think they can just do it all themselves." Bane scratched the back of his neck, put down the paper, and picked up his tablet.

Putting in the code he watched the map update and give him the same location as yesterday. Closing the application he picked the paper back up and stood up to face Barsad.

"If they are getting help, it must come in from outside. I want to make an example. Have a mole find out when their help arrives and then we will strike. If we don't send a message then this kind of behavior will continue." Barsad nodded and left the room. Bane picked up his vest and followed suit.

The streets were quiet as he walked briskly away from the building, the opposite Barsad. Bane walked until it was dark and he was certain he was alone. Rounding another city block the library came into view. Cursing under his breath he walked up to the door to find it locked. Peering into each window he saw no signs of life. Chuckling when he spotted the makeshift housing made of book shelves, he left a camera in place in the window and one near the door. An uneasy feeling stirred in his chest and he couldn't place it.

As Bane walked back to his temporary home, his mind wandered too far and he didn't notice the tail that walked quietly behind him a ways. They spoke quietly into a walkie talkie of some kind before hiding behind an old dumpster down an alleyway.

Bane was a few blocks away from safety when a figure holding a bat stepped into the streetlight in front of him. Bane stopped, smiled, and let out a small chuckle. Cracking his knuckles he continued to approach the man but it was too late to turn once he heard the laughing.

Taking a step back and turning on his heels cost Bane precious seconds. He was outnumbered. They stuck by using bats so they would not get too close. Those that had nothing paid the dearest cost and served as a warning to the rest. Try as he might they eventually hit one of Bane's mask tubes. The hissing permeated the air and he took a knee, bringing his hands to his face in a desperate attempt to right the pain before they killed him on the street.

 _How could I be so careless? Why did I care so much?_

"That's enough hee hee hee that's enough. Come come come come come, let me through, let me SEE HIM!" The beatings stopped and Bane had enough time to right his mask before being kicked in the face. "This was MY TOWN! Kshhhhhh hehehe and you think that because you got rid of the Bat and have a little bomb, that you can just… traipse around my city? Uninvited? Unannounced? Rude." The Joker took the nearest bat and came down hard on Bane's back and Bane took a knee.

"YOUR city?" Bane righted himself at a distance to clear the fog from his eyes and to avoid another blow. He placed his hand in his pocket and activated a homing beacon but he ended the motion with sliding his vest off as a red herring to not draw attention to its contents.

"Oh I love a good brawl." The Joker shook his hands towards Bane and a few of the militia started to come at Bane with beserker-like rage. One at a time was simple, three or four was pushing it. With more looking on ready to take the place of any that had fallen, Bane would wear out quickly if Barsad was too slow.

 _Do not fail me brother._

A few blocks over, a small chirping sound could be heard in every room in the apartment. Bane's men sprung up and, with Barsad leading, loaded into the elevator and began to pinpoint where their boss was exactly. As they left the building the small team dashed the few blocks hurriedly and only made it in time to scatter the Joker's militia and help Bane wipe off the sweat and blood from his face and hands. The bodies that lay about in broken piles a testament to Bane's awesome rage.

"I almost feared you would be late brother." Bane wiped off the back of his neck but decided that it would do no good as he was too saturated in fluids. He would need a shower and soap to rid himself of this awful state now. "Although sooner, would have been better."

"Apologies. RILEY! DRUMMER! I want your teams on them, NOW!" Barsad sent them off and started calling in more men while he and Bane walked with the rest back to the apartment.

"They came from the west side of the city, they used a decoy and ambushed me."

"Can I ask what you were doing out here? I'm not your mother or anything," Barsad added after Bane shot him a warning glance.

"I could not sleep. Something was bothering me and I decided to take a walk to try to cure it."

"And?" They rounded the inside of the building and headed to the elevator while a score of men walked past them and headed to meet with Riley and Drummer in search of the Joker and his cronies.

"It was unhelpful." Bane jabbed at the elevator buttons, unphased by Barsad's intense stares.

"Unhelpful. Right. So the run in with the Joker's small militia?" They stepped out of the elevator and Barsad continued to follow Bane through the apartment and into the kitchen.

"They found me, more than I found them." Bane filled a glass with water at the sink and noticed his hands were still shaking from the rush. Placing the cup down on the counter he placed his hands on the cool counter top and closed his eyes. Trying to calm his breathing and steady his hands he turned his back to Barsad.

"Affirmative, just come back. Nothing. Not a trace." Barsad stepped over towards Bane. "Why were you out there tonight Bane?"

"They must either be underground or they have safehouses throughout the city. Find out which in the morning." Bane did not even acknowledge the question.

"I will but we could have been in trouble tonight, you could have been in trouble tonight. I think I, of all people, deserve a little clue as to what was going through your head tonight? You aren't exactly Mr. Gotham, why risk it?"

:First off," Bane began, "I do not care what people think of me but I will not cower away like some leper. And second I owe you nothing Barsad." Bane exhaled deeply and watched the lines forming around the other mans mouth. "However, I believe that I, have misplaced something. I went looking for it, and became careless when I was disappointed in the results."

With a quizzical expression, Barsad followed Bane as he motioned for him to come along. Barsad walked quietly next to his behemoth brother in arms as Bane slowed his pace. They came to a stop in front of the empty bedroom and Barsad took a deep breath in while nodding his head lightly.

"I assume you tagged her?"

"Her bag. She would not go anywhere without it. However, where it was, she was not. I placed cameras but, I have this sense that she is in trouble." Bane's voice was quieter than Barsad had heard in some time. The only time emotion filled his brother too much, is when they were discussing Talia.

"She hasn't been gone long, she couldn't have gotten far. I'll keep an ear around." Barsad stood behind Bane in silence, awaiting the next order.

"I thought about what you said. I thought about it and decided that if we should find her again, I would take her with me. I do not care for discussion on the matter but, she has nothing, you were right. Maybe in her nothingness, she would accept what we have to offer. I do believe that putting aside my, disdain, for how she affects people, I believe she could be a valuable asset to the organization."

"So…we aren't going to blast Gotham off the map?" Barsad avoided the million questions that hit his mind with Bane's last comments.

"oh we are, we will just be on the other side when it does. Talia has expressed wanting to enlarge the league." Bane paused outside his door. Barsad heard the lie but refused to call the other man on it.

"I will follow you till death brother." Barsad placed a hand on Bane's shoulder and watched the large man nod him away before turning on his heal and leaving Bane with his thoughts.

Bane slept little but awoke with new vigor. He followed patrols rounding up people for judgment. He had to say and do very little to inspire fear. He watched the hopeless masses line up for food and water; simple commodities that would keep them alive for now.

He kept a sharp ear for any information regarding detective blake and the aid they were to receive, if any. If help did come, he wanted to be there personally to handle it.

The hours dragged by and Jade was no closer to breaking any piece of the lock or chain that held her. One end was welded around and through two large holes in the wall, the other end was padlocked twice to her ankle. There was little room to wiggle the chain up and down and it had already begun to ache and chafe so that stopped the endeavors on her end.

She paced, sat, rested, and tried to pace some more. When the restlessness was about to become too much, she heard someone chuckling. Steps coming closer announced she would soon have company. Glancing around she noticed anything that could have been used for a weapon had been moved just out of reach. Tossing her head over her shoulder she saw two men approach and recognized one but not the other.

Standing up, she realized she had less clothes on and was immediately put off her guard. Hesitating as they stood over her she tried to give them her most indignant look. Dante smiled and it was full of malicious intent. The other man set down two chairs and stood on Jade's other side, opposite Dante. Jade was not about to stand down however the feeling these two gave her was mind numbingly frightening.

"Rule number one, no negotiation. Rule number two, obey and it will hurt less. Now onto rule number three." Dante reached a hand out to caress Jade's face, Jade recoiled from instinct. In an instant his hand had slapped her numerous times. Her cheeks set ablaze and she wanted to move but she found herself immobile from a hand on her arm.

Tears spilled down Jade's face and her thoughts returned to the present. The swiftness of his rage threw Jade into a trance where she was in such shock, it didn't even register for her to defend herself. Once Dante stopped his assault, he loosened his grip on her arm and reached out to her waist. Scowling out of confusion Jade tried to push his hands away only to tangle her legs in the chain and fall against the other man. Her hands instinctively reached out to him, anything to get away from the man in front of her.

Tony caught Jade easily and lowered her to the ground, pushing the large chain back as he did so. Dante smiled and nodded at him and at once Tony had wrapped an arm around Jade's neck and began to choke her slowly. Panicking, Jade tried to push Tony's arm off to no avail. Dante was at once on top of Jade, riding her bucking form. Dante's hands began to wander down her form and slowly played with the hem of her shirt and then higher still his fingers brushed her stomach and Jade froze.

Toying with her hair, Tony breathed into her ears and caused her to choke and sputter in panic against his arm at her throat. The men laughed as she continued to writhe in panic and fear.

"Rule three is that you belong to me now, not that lumbering, half wit, APE that calls himself our leader." Jade's eyes went wide as Dante began to cut off the few articles of clothing she had on. "Oh yes, we know exactly who you are, and we are going to have so much fun together." He licked her face as Tony held her still. Dante tied her arms behind her back while Tony began cutting off her shirt.

"Sttt op…ppp please…" Jade was quiet as she tried to curl away from their prying hands and lecherous eyes.

"You, belong, to me." And with those words Dante ripped the last shreds of fabric from her body. Screaming, she was silenced quickly by a hand over her mouth. Dragging her writhing form to the mat, Dante wasted no time in producing a bamboo switch and began leaving angry welts up and down her thighs, feet, and stomach. The hand had been replaced with cloth balled into her mouth and bound with tape.

After what seemed like an eternity, Dante stopped his assault on her body. Arms still tied behind her, Jade lay there stunned, bruised, bloodied in some places, and in searing pain. Tears pouring down her face, she lay there in quiet submission. She knew she could not escape, that she had to wait. Her mind locked itself away and tried to help push Jade away from their mouths and hands coming down on her. She had never known a man's touch like this. She had never gone this far. Begging through a mouthful of cloth, crying over reddened cheeks, aching over bloodied thighs; she lay limp for them to have what they wanted.

Tony left quickly, smiling long after he stopped helping, the man took more pleasure in watching Dante go between violating and abusing her, than he did holding her down. After he was thoroughly spent, he nodded to Dante and walked quietly back under the wreckage to the small garage and the rest of the men; most of which were asleep.

"That wasn't so bad. Was it?" The poison in Dante's voice pierced Jade's heart and she willed herself not to move an inch. Cutting her hands free, Dante left her on the mat and wandered off to leave her in the darkness.

"If we shadows have offended, think but this, and all is mended,…" her voice cracked as she repeated Puck's last scene in her mind. Puck had always been her favorite. The mat was soaked with her tears and various fluids but she remained still, curling into a ball, and willing the darkness away.

Bane woke with a start with the tapping on his door. Grunting them inside, the door opened and he immediately stood up.

"Talia." He went to her and held her close, reveling in the feel of her skin and scent of her hair.

"My sweet protector, where is your little pet?" Talia wrapped her arms around Bane's neck and he noticed something on her neck.

"She, became too much of a nuisance, I expect never to see her again." The lie came easily now and if Talia heard it she didn't say anything.

"I have gotten word that Detective Blake and Gordon are planning something. I don't know where they are meeting or with who but, Blake always alludes to.."

"Blake is where you are?"

"He visits Lucious on occasion, Gordon as well. When I know something I will try to get the information to you." She trailed her hands up and down Bane's arms, leaving tiny goose bumps along his forearms. He stopped her arms when she tilted her head, a faint bruise showed under her collar.

"Did you get into a fight?" Bane brushed the mark and heat rose to Talia's face.

"It still hasn't gone away?" She took out a compact and checked her neck, running her hands over the lightly bruised skin as if it would go away. "It was from the last time Wayne was here before you sent him away."

Bane scrunched his eyes up but cleared his expression before looking at Talia. She smiled sweetly at him but he realized that his heart may not be hers anymore.

"Any news?"

"None, everyone is scared. The little rabbits are all going to die as my father wanted. This city will be reborn in fire. And we will be together forever my prince." Entwining her arms around Bane's neck he held her waist gently.

"How are we to enjoy the time we have together, if we are to be no more?" Bane's fingers traced the hem of her shirt lightly.

"We enjoy the time we have before that happens." She started to kiss his neck while he stared ahead. He knew in that moment that he did not want to follow Talia in death. But his heart ached for her too, he had to try.

"What if we just left. Let these buffoons sort themselves out. We could pick a beautiful hill to watch from." Smiling with her, he nuzzled her face with his mask gently.

"I wish we could. But our final act together, must finish our work entirely."

"Who will run the league?" He was trying to get her to see reason.

"The league can take care of itself, it has for centuries."

"When you pass I am the next in line, have you picked a successor after me?" Bane's curiosity on the matter piqued. He thought any successor he certainly would have a say in.

"There are arrangements made in the event our plan is a success."

"In the event it's a success?" The surprise lit Bane's voice and Talia laughed a musical jingle before answering.

"They are trying to call in military help. I don't think Batman is coming back, correct?"

"He is taken care of. If he does return then truly we have misjudged him."

"How do you mean?"

"Escaping where I put him, he will have to dig very deep inside himself. I do not believe he can do it. I could not do it." Bane's voice trailed off and Talia understood what he meant.

"I am sure that he will not come back love."

Putting her hands on his face she kissed his cheek lightly before leaving Bane alone with his thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

Jade crept behind the wall connecting her to her prison and placed her makeshift bathroom behind it. Taking a small stone she carved out a single tally mark. She would keep track of her time as best she could.

Relieving herself she moved back around to the front of the wall by feel and by the small light Dante had left, like everything, just out of her reach. It was dim in the darkness and didn't help as much as she would like but it would have to do.

Laying down on the mat she curled into a ball and tried to get comfortable with this chain wrapped around her. She resolved to try to escape, she would have to watch the situation, if he got too upset, she feared no one would find her corpse down here. Falling asleep on the chain proved easier than she thought with the bruises and the chain, but she lulled off into a deep and troubled sleep not minutes after her head was on the mat.

* * *

Barsad spoke softly to a young man wearing a letterman's jacket. A few days of heavy sleuthing and thinly veiled threats and he had found out what Gordon was up to. Checking the date he ran back to headquarters at a brisk pace.

Bustling through the door he was surprised to find Bane in the kitchen watching something on his tablet.

"Special forces, coming in on the next food delivery, which by our schedule, should be in a week. I know where Gordon and the rest are being holed up. We also know where Lucious and the like are as well, Thanks to Talia." Placing his weapon down he began to take his vest off he sat down and eyed Bane with caution. Everything about the man exuded rage.

"Something the matter?" Barsad reached forward and pulled an apple in his direction.

"I do not believe our leader has been entirely truthful with me." Setting the tablet down Barsad could see a video feed. It was from a month or so ago but he could see very clearly who it was. Watching Talia and Bruce Wayne kiss was stomach turning in itself, but Bane must be wretched. "Do you have any other news for me?"

Barsad knew what the other man meant but went on telling him about the ammunition, newly judged people, the courts in general, and what had been going on with the small army they had amassed.

"Barsad. I believe you are goading me. Brother I asked you a question." Bane sat back down bringing a glass of water to Barsad and setting one down in front of himself. Surprised Barsad took a sip before eyeing Bane carefully. Over the last few days a dark presence had fallen on Bane. He had been ruthless in his execution of their plan. Most of it was to stay low now but there had been two instances where the Joker and his men decided to make a nuisance of themselves, and Bane was in the throng of it.

"She was at the school." Bane's cup broke suddenly in his grasp and Barsad's head snapped up to help pick up papers and electronics that were being threatened with the small pool of water that was rapidly spreading. "I went to look!" Barsad snapped and Bane looked at him incredulously, helping him move the papers and clean up the water he muttered an apology while he started picking up the pieces of ceramic and hoped Barsad would continue.

"Her body wasn't there. We did a search of the area and found a boy's body out back, shot, execution style. They left him behind the dumpster."

"He was the only one to escape? Then where is she? What does he have to do with her and how do you know she was there?" Bane's voice held concern Barsad had never heard, he raised an eyebrow but hid his surprise.

"That's what I'm getting at. We don't know where she went but we do know she was there because the boy who was shot, was Andrew's brother. Tyler. She had to have been with him when it happened. We think the Joker and his men have her."

"I want them found tonight. I want a plan to take them out by the end of the week, that gives you three days." Bane did not take his eyes off of the wall in front of him, his brow furrowed in anger.

"It will be done but I have to ask, what if we don't find her?"

Bane got up from the table, the look of murder still on his face.

"Then they will burn like the rest won't they Barsad?" Bane left quietly and walked almost noiselessly up the stairs.

Barsad took his phone out and made a few calls out to Riley and Jet. They were leading two teams through the city trying to track down this clown's whereabouts. Heading into his bedroom he scoured hours of tape from hundreds of video feeds he had been patched in to. It would take days to comb through them all. He narrowed the tapes down to about a dozen cameras still in operation. It was past midnight before he fell asleep at his desk.

* * *

The only way Jade knew of each days passing was Dante bringing her a jug of water and some bread. Sometimes he would come and just abuse her. Over the last week he had awoke in a rage when someone had taken something from him and on another when he had been left out of a major raid. He stalked through the rubble and pulled Jade up by her arm only to rain down various abuses on her.

Shaking the pain from her back she glanced around in anticipation of the day. Her sleep had been fragmented but she had managed to get some sleep when her captor was gone. Because he had also built a small camp under the building rubble, she had to watch carefully. After the first few days she started to work out behind the wall. Even with him watching, she could manage five to ten minutes to herself before she thought she was being too careless. Each time she would try to do something physical, even if it was beyond painful to do so.

After the first few days she thought she had his schedule down. She thought it was almost day 10 or 11 when she peered around and, not seeing Dante, snuck around the wall to where she had been relieving herself and also hiding her escape attempts. She thought she had been careful.

"So THIS is what you've been up to?!"

Jade's head snapped up in time to see his hands coming at her. He had long since stripped her of her dignity and her clothes. She brought her hands to her body but he pulled her by the large chain around the corner. Nails dragging the ground, she begged him to leave her alone.

"All this time, I've seen the tally marks but apparently I am just not doing my job if you still have it in you to exercise when I'm not here." He brought his fists down over her ribcage as she tried to protect her head. A loud crack told her that a break if not a fracture was happening. The screams were deafening in Jade's ears and she only stopped when she realized it was her and that the pain was not going away.

After another hard blow to her ribs that left her breathless, her hands jolted down when a punch landed too low and hit her hip. The sudden exposure of her face gave Dante the moment he needed and he began to deal blows to Jade's face as well. He felt her nose crack and her jaw pop. After she lay motionless except for a few shallow breaths, he took himself out of his pants and pulled her almost lifeless form closer to him.

"There now, what a good girl." His breath was hot against her neck but she was in too much pain to care. Bitter tears rolled down her face and each breath came in ragged gasps. Dante manipulated her body in every way he wished.

"From now on, you can expect a good 'adjustment' every morning." He wiped some of the blood away from her cheek before sticking that finger into her mouth and wiping it off on her tongue. He smiled as she tried to turn her eyes as more tears came freely now. Dante responded by running a hand over her bruised sides and pushing, what Jade was sure now, her broken ribs. Jade screamed and it made the sadistic man laugh before he turned and left.

Rolling over so she didn't have to see him coming if he did, she held her hands to her heart and closed her eyes.

"Thou speak'st aright; I am that merry wanderer of the night. I jest to Oberon…" her voice cracked and she sobbed a moment before sniffing a bit and continuing. "and make him smile, When I a fat and bean-fed horse beguile,…"

She rocked gently, letting the pain from her sides and pounding headache, twist into a fantasy land she had read about a thousand times. She delivered the lines quietly until she was too tired to go on. Falling asleep heavily she prayed the next day wouldn't come.

* * *

A week of waiting was enough to drive anyone mad, let alone stay cooped up in a small apartment. The day the food truck rumbled by, Barsad went to knock on Bane's door to find it empty. Scouring the building he ended up in the basement watching the bigger man destroy punching bag after wooden barrier after metal targets. There seemed to be no reason to the mans rage.

"The special forces unit is meeting with Gordon now. Our intel tells us they will head to meet with Talia and Lucious soon."

Bane wordless stopped his assault on the lifeless targets, picked up his vest, and made his way to the stairs and out the door. Barsad followed in hot pursuit and they reached the street team quickly.

"Let's move." Bane put on a smile and it reached his eyes. The men were happy to oblige. Making their way through the streets Bane and his team cut down anyone in their path. Reaching the overly large, almost library like building they were through the doors in an instant. Spotting the small team, Bane stalked towards the leader personally while the rest of them were rounded up for judgment.

Smiling as he crushed the life out of the idiot who dared speak before him, Bane called for his team to round the rest up to go before Crane, all the while keeping an eye out for Talia.

"Boss." Barsad shifted his eyes left and Bane caught sight of her. Drawing himself up he gripped her arm roughly.

"Miss. Tate? Is it?" Bane lead her by the arm with Lucious behind her being pushed forward by the rest of the company. "To judgment!" Bane's cry rallied the small army and they cheered as more of Gotham's elite were marched to Crane.

As they got to city hall, the captured were put in a waiting hall. Talia expected Bane to come get her, but he never came.

"Don't you worry Miss. Tate, I'm sure you and I, will think of something." Lucious patted Talia's hand and she leaned against him. The perfect character to this play.

* * *

After a few days of semi consciousness, ice was dumped on Jade's already freezing form and she screamed awake. Hearing laughter she turned to find herself surrounded by at least ten men. All looking at her maliciously, all smiling at her now rosy and excited form; the water doing its job to raise bumps and cause her nipples to become erect.

Dante stalked forward happily with a bag he dropped a few feet from her. He reached for Jade and she scrambled back. In her haste she forgot herself and realized, all too late, that she had exposed herself to almost everyone around.

Pulling her chain, Dante moved her closer to him.

"Oh they aren't here to fuck you. Not all of them anyways." A ripple of dangerous breathy laughter cut across the group and Dante gave an insidious smile. "Besides," he grabbed her breast roughly and hissed into her ear. "if I let some of these men have you then I won't get you back." Snickering to himself he slapped Jade's arm a few times and brushed her hand aside when she tried to move him. "This will help us celebrate." And with that he plunged a syringe into her arm.

In shock Jade kicked at Dante and he jumped back in a fit of laughter.

"She'll remember everything but, after I saw a few things this morning, I realized I was just tired of her fighting back." One man put his hand into the bag and drew out some rope, Dante bent over to unlock her when yet another man grabbed her from behind. It was about this time she felt something funny, a warm feeling. She felt drowsy and hot and wanted very much to stop moving so much. Eyeing a pleasant looking younger man she reached out to him and he caught her when she fell without warning. He smiled gently as he brought her back to the mat and lowered her down.

"You don't have to…just…I don't want to…Please do…don't?" she flopped her hands against his chest uselessly and he kissed her hands. She felt her eyes knit together in confusion but was sure it was all an act when he held her hands above her head to be tied that way instead of to her ankle. The rest of the night went on in a blur. She recalled all the sex, the beatings were harder to remember. They untied her for those. Because of the drugs she was as limp as a rag doll. Just a punching bag for their aggression.

She didn't know how long it went on. It stopped for stretches. She was fed and washed. Dante continued to pump her full of a cocktail of drugs, however, that left her groggy and weak. Unable to defend herself she was subjected to a daily ritual of abuse. Every night she counted another day until the bomb went off.

She didn't know but there was one among them who didn't agree. One who decided he didn't know who else to turn to.

* * *

Nikolai watched night after night, for almost a month and a half now. He went with the majority of the poor girls abusers on missions and raids. But when they got back he always kept to himself.

"Alright, I need a few men to deliver this report." A large man whose name escaped Nikolai stood before the crowd of inmates. "It goes to the top so watch your shit, I heard he ain't in a good mood lately." A dark chuckle ran though the crowd. They had seen Bane and his terror. How he had crushed the special forces leader and hung them all for the world to see. Bane was in no mood to be trifled with.

"Yeah I'll go." Nikolai raised his hand cautiously, keeping his head on the weapon he was polishing.

"Me too." Dante leaped up as soon as Nikolai said something. Dante was suspicious of Nikolai and thought the man would disrupt his fun. Maybe he just needed persuading.

"I need two more. Tony. Kline. Let's go. City is getting more restless. Couple riots yesterday but is should be easy going." The large man walked over and handed the packet and a large box to Nikolai then a radio to Dante. "Pack up and go quick."

The men loaded into a small van and made their way slowly through town. The streets were quiet and it seemed as if there was going to be no action. Dante knew he only had a few minutes.

"So Tony, you uh have a good night?" Picking up Dante's meaning and eyeing Nik in the process, Tony turned in the front seat while Kline smiled as he drove. Kline too had shared in the joys of the captive.

"Fairly yeah. Some woman just walking around the city but never usually alone. Pretty hard to come by these days. You have to take what you can get." He winked at Nikolai and the other men chuckled.

"Sometimes it helps to have something easy to pick up." Kline tightened his grip on the steering wheel and glanced back at Dante. "Speaking of."

"When we get back it's in the syringe already. Give me a few minutes and she's yours." The sick smile crossed his face and Tony leaned back and took in a deep breath with closed eyes; recalling an earlier time no doubt.

"You just taking from the hospital?" Nikolai wasn't playing their game. Only a few more blocks and maybe he could get a word in, though how he would and not be discovered he hadn't figured out yet.

"A little yeah, it's better than the cocktails the Zoo uses to keep that big ape under control." The van laughed at Bane's expense and Nikolai joined in much to Dante's surprise.

"Seeing how big he is and how long he's taken the stuff, if you ever got a hold of any, you'd probably be on the trip of your life." Tony saw the look in Dante's eye and turned his attention to Nikolai. "Come on Nik, talk to me. That little bit not your style? You into something more masculine?" The van snickered and Nikolai wiped a smile onto his face before batting his eyes at Tony.

"Why? You want me to show you how a real man can take care of you boy?" Kline shoved at Tony with roars all around.

"Come on now Nik, talk to us. We're all on the same team." Kline turned a corner and eyed Nikolai full in the mirror.

"I'm a romantic, a sap. I had a wife once. I'm one of those guys." The van went quiet and Tony turned in his seat as Kline slowed to a stop.

"Why didn't you ever say anything? We were in together for years."

"Would you have taken me seriously if I had told you?"

"Plenty of guys have wives and are taken seriously on the inside." The men clamored out of the van and Tony pulled Niks arm to follow as Kline and Dante led on into the building and up to the elevator.

"What did everyone say I was in for?"

"Robbing some high end bank, armed guards. Then hitched a ride out on the armored truck."

Nikolai held the box under one arm and stopped short, pulling Tony with the other.

"Tony, My in laws caught me picking the family coffee tin because we were behind on the bills. They turned me in to get their girl in good with some punk kid with high money. I was in for shit."

They kept walking to the elevator in silence. Dante keeping close watch on them both and especially on Nikolai until the elevator came to a stop. The quiet of the apartment hushed the group as they stepped out of the elevator and made their way to the kitchen.

Rounding the corner they found Barsad and Bane in a heated but quiet debate over an expanse of maps and papers the spilled over the table and onto the floor.

"We've narrowed it down to this area." Barsad made a circle on the map. "We can do more recon, with only a month and the some left, I'm running out of hope. Intell says they move every week, so it's almost impossible to track because we don't know where he's going next."

"Boss?" Nikolai broke the intruding groups silence and everyone in the room turned to stare at him. Bane's eyes held nothing but malice and rage that set the rest of the men uneasy; Nikolai suddenly had an idea and brazenly walked forward to the wide eyed amazement of Barsad and including company.

Bane straightened up and it was only when Nikolai was within arm's reach did he finally stop and think about what a huge mistake he may have just made.

"The report sir." Bane took it from Nikolai and with a wish and a prayer Nikolai hoped he wouldn't die after this. "And might I add Sir you don't look at all like the gorilla everyone makes you out to be."

Time stood still. Breaths were either being held or completely forgotten about. Bane had stopped halfway through the packet when Nikolai had spoken and after he had, Bane closed the packet slowly, placed it on top of the box still in Nikolai's hands and placed his massive paws behind his back.

"The rest of your group is excused. Barsad will pull you aside and remind you of your place. I cannot afford to lose soldiers so close to the end of our mission because of ridiculous notions. The rest of you leave but you," Bane took the box slowly from Nikolai, "you will stay." Bane took the box and the packet towards the stairs, turning before he made the stairs he glared at Dante, Tony, and Kline. "You three may go."

The others wasted no time in saluting their leader and turning towards the elevator but not without a last glace at Nikolai.

"Barsad, Sir, look it was a mistake, I'm tired, please, I didn't mean…"

"Shut up!" Barsad followed the others to the elevator and pushed them in. "If he's alive when we're done we'll bring what's left of him back."

The doors closed and Barsad crossed the room again and ended up behind Nikolai.

"Are you brain dead?!" Barsad slammed the back of his rifle into Nik's shoulder blade.

"Please! It was to get in without them I needed to talk to you privately."

Barsad stopped his assault but drew his pistol and aimed it at Nik.

"You have 30 seconds to recapture my good attentions."

"I just want a transfer!"

Barsad cocked his gun. "25 seconds."

"I can't talk to my head about it.

"20 seconds, why not?"

"He's in on it!"

"15, in on what?"

"That fucker Dante caught a girl outside that damn school about a month back." Barsad's eyes went wide but Nikolai continued. "He told the head that no one made it but he and his mates brought one back and she's under the building. The garage is still there where we all stay but the attached building is half collapsed, she's too far back to see from the lot you have to know where you're going."

Barsad stepped around Nikolai and pulled him up but that didn't stop Nikolai from pleading for his life.

"Everyone's in on it. The whole damn lot. The last man who said no was left for dead after they beat him stupid. Everyone uses her. Dante keeps her clean, and fed, he makes sure everyone wears protection but. He keeps her drugged, heavily. She gets beat, a lot. I can't ask anyone else because I'd rather not get the shit knocked out of me. That enough?"

Barsad eyed him and clicked the safety on his gun. Eyeing the stairs and not hearing anything he turned back towards Nikolai.

"What does she look like?"

"She was healthy, brown hair, brown eyes. She was all sass and some physical game but that stopped with the drugs. She's really complacent now most of the time without them."

"She have a name?"

"I heard Dante call her it once but it ended quickly."

"And it was?"

"Jade. She was called Jade." Barsad took a deep breath.

"I need you to go back. I'll need you to lead us to her." Nikolai nodded but didn't know how he would lead them without anyone knowing. "RILEY!" A large man came hustling into the kitchen. "I need Nikolai roughed up a bit, enough for him not to go on the next raid."

Riley wasted no time and asked no questions. Nikolai had a bloody nose and was laid on the ground long enough for Barsad to work out a small plan.

"Alright Riley that's enough. Get him some ice and get your shit together. YOU are taking this radio," Barsad slipped a small radio into Nikolai's pocket, "and we will take you back. I'll radio you in the next day or so. Stay in bed. Be pitiful. We'll be in touch."

Riley dragged him out the door and down to the nearest vehicle. A driver had already been radioed and they, quite literally, kicked him out of the door when they arrived at the garage.

Bloody and very bruised some of the others helped him get to his cot. Before falling off to try to sleep off his new headache, he could hear the echoes of Dante and Kline, and Jade, crying to stop before she was silent. The drugs kicking in, no doubt. Nik closed his eyes and nodded off to sleep.

Barsad debated between telling Bane and not when he knocked on the larger man's door.

"Come." Barsad entered and stood back a little. Bane was leaning back in his chair going through the box and packet again.

"The lesson has been learned. He was kicked back wounded but alive. Any good news?"

"Take this," Bane handed a paper over to Barsad, "And make an attack plan for two days from now. He will be there." Barsad looked at the paper and found a large amount of information on the Joker's whereabouts. The informant was starting to pay off.

"Yes Sir." Barsad left the room and closed the door behind him. Getting her back first would be more beneficial. Bane would tear the city down if he caught them in the act. No, it would make the last bit of time here go much more smoothly if he didn't jump the bomb.

Kline spit next to her body, peeled off the condom, and flopped her leg over before adjusting himself over here.

"Best piece I've had in a long time."

Dante ensured she was bound tightly. He and Kline had hog tied her and Dante had the notion to leave her like that for a little bit. He had been lowering his dose of drugs and wanted to be sure she was still in too much pain to fight back; although if Kline's work was any indication from the bruised chest to the fractured arm, she wouldn't fight back anymore anyways.

Whimpering herself to sleep, Jade cried out of fear and anger and pain. Her tears fell into the cold ground and she tasted blood as she nodded off.

* * *

"ORDERS! We've got that damned clown. We are teams 5 and 6. I've written out orders to both teams and there are," he checked with another person, "3 of you who won't be joining us. Greg, Halbert, and Nik. The rest of you file in and let's move out!"

Nikolai laid on his side facing away from everyone. Dried blood still caked the back of his neck and part of his arms.

"Tell me when they're gone." Barsad's voice was quiet and muffled by Nikolai's pillow but it hid well and easily in the palm of his hand.

"Yup." He kept his voice low when he spoke, mindful or the men walking around him. Wishing they would just leave already Nikolai left the radio under his pillow and rolled over slowly.

Replacing his hand he watched the last of the inmates turned mercenaries load into trucks and drive off.

"I think they're all gone." Nikolai whispered into the pillow and saw a few figures sneak along the wall and tranquilize the other 2 men. The figures reached Nik's bed and he got up without being asked. Moving the wooden slate he pointed the two men into the dark.

"Get fucking moving." Riley was in no mood to be fooled. Once Nik started walking past the lounge Dante had made, Riley and Stiles moved in behind him and followed the direction he was going with their eyes. It was mid afternoon on a gloomy cold day and it was dark under the concrete.

Stiles produced a flashlight and shone it ahead of Riley, who had a hand gun pulled out and ready for a trick. They walked in silence for a few moments before the saw her.

"get fucking gone." Stiles voice was quiet but was shaking with rage. Jade lay in his beam of light, crumpled and barely breathing. Vials lay around her and Riley picked them each up and read them carefully.

"These weren't here before. You don't think he gave her all of that do you?" Nikolai counted at least 3 different drugs.

"I told you to get out." Stiles took the vials from Riley before kneeling down to pick the lock.

"Hurry up. And you, get o.."

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

The three of them snapped up and Dante stood between them and the exit.

"Stiles?" Riley kept his eyes on the approaching man but the light on the lock Stiles was picking.

"I can do this without you." Stiles was on the second lock and eyeing Dante who was approaching Nikolai with a crowbar.

"I left my fucking gun at my bunk, because I just needed to grab my cuffs, or I'd shoot you pricks dead right now." Dante rushed Nikolai while Riley raised the light to help him aim but Dante dodged behind a low pillar, narrowly missing a bullet.

"Get out of here Nik." Riley was walking slowly towards the pillar. Nikolai took no second telling and moved as quickly as he could manage towards the hole to the garage.

"You're taking what's mine you FUCKERS!" Dante screamed before he lobbed the crowbar to Riley, causing him to move the flashlight and for Dante to run towards Stiles.

"STILES!" Turning on his heal Riley aimed the flashlight first and saw Dante but couldn't find Stiles or Jade anywhere. Cutting the flashlight and crouching down he heard Dante scream in frustration and rage.

"DANTE! LET'S GO! You can take mine! Hurry up!" A man appeared in the dimness far off and Dante raged around and kicked at the rocks.

"Keep the whore you fucking thieves!" He jogged out of the area cussing and howling the whole way.

"Stiles?" Riley grabbed the now empty chain and followed it to the wall.

"I've got her, we're up ahead. While you two were after it I started moving out." Riley shone the light and Stiles had managed to make it almost to the exit. "They killed Nik."

Riley passed Stiles cradling a bundled form and they made their way quietly out of the hole.

Picking their way around the bodies of the three that were left, Dante's rage no doubt, they found themselves on the streets.

"Let's get her back, our doctor can look at her." Riley pointed down the street.

"She's not breathing well enough for me, the hospital is close, it's literally just around the corner a block up. I want her checked out, I want her stable." Stiles started walked quickly the other direction. Riley took a few steps, gun still drawn, and caught his friend in the arm.

"We have orders, he doesn't know we're gone, he doesn't know we aren't doing our fucking jobs, I am NOT going back empty fucking HANDED." They squared off for a moment before they nodded and said in unison,

"Call Barsad."

Radioing back he answered swiftly.

"What's the problem? I expected you back by now."

"There's some trouble, she's in bad shape." There was a pause on the other end and Riley could hear cars coming up the road; they didn't need to be standing out in the open with no direction.

"How bad?" Barsad chose his words slowly.

Riley uncovered her and for the first time he and his friend could see the extent of the damage.

"Hard to recognize her. She's pretty much black and blue. They've been drugging her, heavily. She has marks on her arms from repeated blow outs. She dehydrated for sure." Riley pulled back the blanket a bit more to reveal the rest of her body. "They were keeping her without clothes, she's filthy. She has scabs all over her arms and legs, they cut her deep in a few places. She has some harsh discoloration on her ribs, left arm, and right leg. I'd say a break or a fracture. Stiles says hospital. I say tell the doc we're coming."

The silence was permeable. They waited for a few moments in which Riley covered the girl's crumpled form back up and checked her pulse and breathing.

"She's having a tough time breathing Sir." Riley released the button and waited for a reply. Seconds went by like hours.

"I'll tell the doctor to make her up on the fourth floor. Get your asses back here on the double. Out."

Barsad was short and Stiles cursed under his breath but turned around and started back down the road.

"We've got the truck around the corner, let's move." Riley led the way and they paced as fast as they could down the road and finally around the corner backed into an alley.

"There isn't enough room in the cab to hold her with me Rye."

"Get in the back and hold her tight. I'll go as slow as I can." They heard crashing and banging; the rioting was getting worse by the day. Only a month now and all hell would break loose.

Driving far slower than usual they made it back to the large building and Stiles carefully moved to the fourth floor.

"What happened?" Barsad met them at the door and helped lower Jade onto a gurney. The doctor began a line of IV and carefully pulled back her cover.

"Found her like this. It was one of the idiots from Blackgate." Stiles left and went to the elevator, excusing himself all the way.

"Stiles doesn't like this kind of stuff Sir." Riley tried to cover for his friend swiftly. Barsad waved him off.

"Don't worry about it. He isn't the one who's going to have to deliver the news." Barsad dismissed Riley who left without a second thought.

Barsad looked over the battered girl once more before giving express orders to be gentle with her. The doctor and his two nurses agreed more than happily and the nurses started to wash Jade before the doctor could get to the extent of her injuries.

"I'll be back in a few hours. I'll most likely be back with Bane so be prepared to answer any and all questions."

The doctor nodded silently and went to work. Barsad entered the elevator and took a deep breath in. He would shower and change first before telling him. Barsad didn't know how it was going to go, but from how she looked, Bane was going to be out for blood.


	11. Chapter 11

A few hours later and Jade was wide awake and whimpering quietly in the bathroom of whatever room she had woken up in. She had IV's running and tape and gauze over various parts of her body, a wrist brace on her left hand. Sitting up carefully she grabbed the clipboard that was at the end of the bed. The doctor clearly wasn't a native English speaker, there were pages of notes in a language she didn't recognize. Replacing the board where it was she ran her hands over her body. Pain coursed through bone and muscle. Looking at her arms there were bruises and cuts. Being careful to not make much noise she removed the IV and slid out of bed. The gown was a standard hospital gown and yet Jade knew she wasn't in the hospital.

"No, I haven't told him yet. He's been out at the courts all day and I wasn't calling him back until I talked to her." Barsad's voice drifted in through the wall and Jade held back tears. For some reason she felt nervous. Seeing another door and peeking into it to find a bathroom she stepped inside and closed the door. The darkness was peaceful and a serene calm fell over her. She clicked the lock and listened.

"She's asleep just i…well she was." The doctor sounded amused. "Be gentle with her."

"Jade." Barsad's voice came suddenly on the other side of the door and Jade startled back a little. "Jade, Riley and Stiles are upstairs. We won't let you out of our sights again."

She backed up and leaned against the wall, hot tears sliding down her face; one hand covering her mouth to silence her soft cries and the other to hold he legs close to her. She so badly wanted to fling herself to them. To safety. But were they safe? They were mercenaries. People who killed anyways. What was she to them?

"please go away." It was barely audible through the door but Barsad put on a small smile. She was still fighting.

"Jade if you don't come out, I'll unlock the door and come in." The key already in his hands, the smile never leaving his face.

"Remember what I said Sir." The Doctor left after a nod from Barsad.

The room was quiet. Barsad could hear her muffled breathing and gasps. Unlocking the door slowly with his key he reached in with his hand and turned the light on first. She was huddled under the sink, leaning against the wall, her face buried in her lap.

Moving slowly Barsad took a knee in front of her and held his hands, palms up, out to her to show he meant no harm.

"Let's get you upstairs yeah? I'll have the boys put a movie on for you. I can heat you up some food, although since you've been gone it's been lacking." He chuckled a little but stopped when it didn't have the desired effect. "I have to ask you something, will you answer my question?" She nodded without taking her head out of her lap so Barsad continued. "When you left, did he hand you over to the men who did this? Did Bane," he paused, not wanting to think about his leader sanctioning something like this.

Jade shook her head no deliberately and the gentleman gave a huge sigh of relief.

"They left me in the park." Barsad moved some of the hair out of her forehead and tucked it back. She flinched away and Barsad put a hand gently on the crown of her head. She felt warm as the doctor had made mention of it. Shrugging, she made no indication she wanted to get up.

"Riley, Stiles, and I will trade out sleeping in your room with you if you like. Or outside the door if you want." Jade shook her head violently at his words. "Now now come on. Bane wants to talk to you. He's been worried…"

"BULLSHIT." Jade spat the word on the ground and it made the mercenary laugh.

"He won't say it but, he's been angry enough to spit nails. He's been worried about you. He went to the library a few times. Yes he found out where you were going." He added after seeing her face shoot up in shock. "He almost got the muscle beat out of him some weeks back. Joker and his crew." Barsad pet her face with the back of his fingers and she closed her eyes; warm tears spilled down. "Look, you have to understand his position. Any slip ups and it's his hide. He's taking orders from the top and is trying to do his best but, if things don't go smoothly he gets upset. I've been fighting along side him for years, he hates not getting his way." Barsad kept gently stroking Jade's hair, she kept turning into his hand; a wounded animal seeking comfort.

"He died." Her eyes blinked open and closed, her breath came raggedly.

"I know about Tyler."

"Not just…"

"I know about Andrew too."

The silence was thick. Jade just stared at the tiles on the floor; lip quivering, silent tears pooling underneath her form. Barsad gave her little time to ponder on her thoughts, he held her arm and gently helped her up. She surprised him by standing swiftly and leaning into him.

Holding out some different clothes, Barsad closed the door and let her change quickly before helping her change some of the gauze pads and then heading to the door.

"I don't want to go outside again Barsad." He nodded with a smile on his face and started to lead her to the hallway, not without grabbing a bottle of pain killers first.

Jade's steps were clumsy and difficult to manage. She started to become visibly frustrated with herself as they entered the hallway. As she headed towards the stairs Barsad steered her into the elevator.

"Not yet champ." Sliding his card in and pushing a button, the doors closed and the box began to move. Facing her, Barsad cleared his throat. "I haven't told Bane what happened or where you were. Only you can tell him what happened while you were away, you don't have to." He added hastily seeing her worried expression.

The door dinged and opened. Barsad took a few steps out but Jade hung back in the metal elevator. Holding an arm in the electric door, Barsad waited patiently for her to step into the apartment. Looking towards the balcony he made a grimace and turned to Jade.

"I thought he would be gone longer, but he's home now." Barsad pointed upstairs and Jade shook her head.

"You know we have to go see him first before I just let you go. You've been for a ride, and on his watch. He'll want to know details. And I have a feeling you know if you don't go to him, he'll come to you." He winked as Jade scowled but nodded reluctantly.

"Can I get something to eat first?" Not waiting for an answer, Jade drifted into the kitchen and took an apple from the bowl on the counter. Her shakes did not escape Barsad, who took a knife and cut up the apple for her to eat. Putting it in a bowl he held it out like a carrot before a horse, he walked a step ahead of her up the stairs before handing her the bowl to take the last few steps to Bane's door.

Motioning for her to stay put, Barsad knocked and was greeted by Bane's voice telling him to enter. Leaving the door open Barsad walked in to find Bane stretched out on his bed, one hand behind his head, the other reading a book above his head.

"I have been informed the first two nests of Joker militia were accurately given to us. Let us hope the last remnant will be handled quickly." Bane rose from the bed with all the practiced fluidity of a panther about to strike.

"Good to hear. I won't have to kill that blockhead then after all." Barsad handed Bane his back brace when asked. As he was adjusting the brace, Bane stopped to face Barsad full on.

"Any other news, brother?" Barsad motioned for Jade to come in. Leaving the now empty bowl in the hallway, Jade took a step into the room behind Barsad. Putting him between herself and Bane. She felt very raw and almost primal in her trust, and Bane liked to teeter from one side to the other.

Bane's breath caught and he held out his hand for Jade which she did not see.

"Slowly." Barsad mouthed, holding his hands out towards Bane. With the slightest of nods that he understood, Bane rescinded his hand as Barsad moved Jade around to the front of him.

She stood with her head down, biting her lip, he could see the bruises on her arms and legs. He could see her shaking. Bane's chest tightened and he became angry in a way he thought had left him a long time ago. Taking one step forward he easily crossed the small distance between them and stood in front of her.

Jade was watching his boots so she only felt, not saw, Bane gently pet her head. There was no talking. Bane pet Jade lightly as if he was about to break a paper boat in the water. After a few moments he stopped and let his hand come to rest on the back of her head. Applying just a little pressure, he pulled her closer to him. Unable to fight back much harder than saying 'no' due to the painkillers, Jade moved easily into Bane's chest.

The man was all muscle and gave off enough heat to keep anyone warm on a cold night. His chest was littered with scars; marks of honor, badges of bravery. Jade put her hands out lightly on his chest as if to stop herself from falling. Bane wrapped his massive arms around her and she closed her eyes tightly.

Bane stroked her continuously as he felt the tears fall down her face.

His heartbeat was music to her ears.

"Tell me what happened." His voice was almost a growl in her ear that he tried to sooth into a purr.

Shaking her head Jade tried to push away from him gently but he wouldn't have it. Instead he took her arm gently and led her to his desk chair. Sitting down he turned another chair towards himself and pulled Jade down on it. He moved her arms around and inspected every scar, scab, bruise, and discoloration. Barsad stood behind Jade and kept an arm on her so she would try to relax.

"Up." Barsad helped Bane stand her up quickly and Bane ran his hands over her stomach and legs. His fingers traced the shiny white scars, and the fleshy pink of the brands they had given her on her thighs. He let out a deep breath that Jade didn't know he was holding. He then let out several more deep breaths as he inspected her.

Stepping closer to Jade he wrapped his arms around her, differently this time. He wound his fingers lightly through her hair, his other huge arm wrapped around the rest of her body. Laying the mask against her forehead he closed his eyes.

"Leave us, brother."

"I don't think that.."

"Leave US." Bane spoke firmly but quietly. The door clicked as he left and Jade almost wished he hadn't; she remembered the last time she was alone with Bane.

They stayed embraced for what seemed like hours. Bane move Jade to the chair and had her sit down again. The shorts Barsad had given Jade to wear were loose and Bane easily moved his gloved arm up them to put his hand on one brand in particular. A large star encased in a circle.

Jade tried to squirm out of his touch but he pulled her seat closer. She avoided his gaze until his hands made her do otherwise. Staring at him eye to eye she could see the steel grey of his iris' and the small wrinkles where he smiled.

"THIS." Bane put some light pressure on the brand, "Will never happen, again." Jade stared at his hand underneath her shorts and after a minute he removed it and placed it on top of her clothes. "I am sorry. For the part I played in what happened to you."

"It wasn't anything to do with you. Well I'm sure you ordered the hit on the school but you weren't there. You couldn't have known I was there. I think it's monstrous what they did but…you didn't do it." Jade's head shook and he was amazed at how clearly she had thought about this.

"We are as we were?" Bane sat up and placed both hands on her shoulders, she responded by putting her hands on his. She looked up at him briefly before looking away and nodding.

Bane got up and opened the door to the hallway. Beckoning her on, Jade followed obediently. They went into her old room. It seemed as if she had been away a lifetime. Bane lead her to the bed and lowered her gently down on it. She sat quickly and watched as he pulled the desk chair closer to her before sitting down.

"I cannot guarantee that you will live." Jade's brows furrowed as he continued. "I would however be remiss in my duty if I didn't at least extend the same offer to you that we give most everyone else. Join us. Join the league and serve our purpose. You may not fight but there are other uses for intelligence such as yours. If you do not follow us then I cannot promise what will happen to you." Bane spoke firmly, his hands clasped together lightly.

Jade's lips quivered and tears threatened to spill out of her eyes but she wiped them away quickly. She didn't know how to respond to him, she could only stare straight ahead in silent contemplation.

"To be honest the only thing I can think about is the last month and a half." Her voice was sure but Bane could feel how heavy it was for her to admit.

"The doctor downstairs is well versed to counsel you through this if you'd only…"

"NO." Bane's eyed found her still looking slightly down and not paying any attention to him but he could see the fury behind her gaze.

Sighing, Bane lowered himself to a knee in front of her, "I would like you to go, I have questions but feel they would best be asked by someone a little less abrasive." His gloved hand raised her face just a few inches.

It is as if any time he looked at her eyes now, they would be on the brink of tears. Pursing her lips she shook her head in refusal again but with less gusto this time.

Smirking behind his mask he placed her head in his hands and lifted her face to meet his. Her eyes were glazed and hazy; her skin pale, lips thin and cracked. Bane rubbed at them gently and he felt tears hit his hands. He could see she was shaking, though he didn't know why, and felt about her head to make sure she didn't have a temperature.

"You WILL go see the doctor, or he can come up here to you, it is your choice, but that is the only choice you get." Bane stood quietly and calmly, leaving Jade staring at the carpet. "For now, it's late in the day. Sleep would benefit you." Jade shook her head and Bane turned to leave.

"I don't want to be alone right now." Her honesty stopped him short but he did not know how to react to her needs. His eyes scrunched up as he stood immobile by her comment. Not knowing what else to do, he held his hand out and she rose slowly and took it. Letting his fingers rub the back of her hand gently, he led her back into the hallway and closed her door. He had not anticipated going to bed just yet so he took his time walking down the stairs.

Sitting her on the couch and throwing a large blanket over her, Bane went through the movies they had and regretted this decision. There weren't many movies he approved of and even less he thought she would appreciate.

"Put in something you'll watch." He dropped his head in amusement as her voice reached his ear. He could hear the smile in her voice and turned his head to see her watching him carefully. Turning back to the television he put in The Godfather and walked back to the couch. Settling in next to Jade, he put one arm around the back of the couch and the other he laid on his leg. Jade wasted no time in putting her head on his shoulder and pushing herself closer to him.

Bane didn't know Barsad was still awake and he peered in around the corner much to Bane's embarrassment. Barsad leaned into the doorway with his eyebrows raised, staring at Bane with enough silent amusement to make Bane give his brother and friend a very sincere, very rare, flip of the bird. Barsad answered by pointing at Jade then at Bane and mouthing, 'BE NICE TO HER' with a look of seriousness crossing his face.

Bane lowered his finger and nodded solemnly, returning his attention to the movie, and more so, the young lady curled into his chest and lap. He used his other hand to move hair out of her face and to trace above her eyes. The gesture was not lost on her and she looked at him quizzically.

"You don't have to be like that to me Bane." Her voice was sad and distant. Bane focused on her more than the movie and tried to put into terms what exactly she meant to him. He did not want her to leave, he enjoyed her presence when she was with him. He didn't even mind her being with his men really. He had trouble placing her in his life, or in any of their lives.

"Will we be gone before the bomb goes off?" Her sudden question brought Bane back to reality and the apartment.

"I and a few others will have to stay till the last minute, but then yes little one, we will go." He pet her again gently and she closed her eyes, clearly appreciative of the gesture.

"Do you have anywhere to go tonight?"

"I have an associate I should go see too." They had taken Talia and all the puzzle pieces were ready to fall into place, she was safe at a local house nearby; not as if Talia needed anyone protecting her. Jade nodded and settled back down to finish the movie. "May I inquire as to why you needed to know my schedule?"

"This is comfortable." A yawn interrupted her thought and she covered her face with the blanket before going on. "I wanted to take a nap but I don't want to trap you."

Bane chuckled and pulled her closer.

"I promise if you fall asleep, even if I have to leave, you will not be alone here alright?" Rubbing her arm through the blanket she yawned again and laid her head against his chest. With his promise in ear she closed her eyes intermittently until she fell fast asleep. Bane smirked through his mask and carefully took out his phone and messaged Barsad. The man could direct someone to lay with her when he had to leave. The thought of Talia stirred him but not like it used to. He was not sure she was the same girl she was before he father got a hold of her.

The movie ended with Jade sleeping peacefully and Bane mouthing commands to Barsad and Riley both. Barsad to get her medication and some water for when she woke up; Riley to be prepared to take Bane's place, a riot had erupted and Bane's presence was required in the courts. He was going to have to have a talk with Crane.

"She isn't to leave. She isn't to train. She isn't to get angry or upset. If she wakes up in the next hour she is to go to bed at 4, it's late but I know her schedule is all off." Bane checked his watch quickly before pulling his boots on while talking in the kitchen with Barsad, Jade safely tucked away in Riley's arms.

"She allowed to wipe her own ass?" Barsad chuckled when Bane stopped handling his boots in order to glare at the other man.

"I want her safe. I want her back to health. She's coming with us." He finished with his boots and shrugged his vest on before his large coat.

"Have you told her yet?"

Bane stopped, "Of course I did, I asked her before we watched the movie." Barsad followed Bane quietly to the elevator.

"I mean Talia, your highness." Barsad held the elevator even after Bane jabbed the floor button.

"What do you think I'm going to go discuss with our fearless leader?" Swatting Barsad's hand away the elevator shuddered down to the ground floor and Bane took a truck to where Talia was being held, supposedly against her will.

When he arrived she was lounged on a couch and looking lovely as ever; not a hint of unpleasantness or disdain for her situation. The guards at the door saluted him and were dismissed just as quickly.

"It is almost time my love." She stretched her hand out and he went to her as he always did. Lifting Talia up to meet him he brushed her hair around her ear and looked into her face like he used to. The lines on her face were deeper somehow than before. They had not seen each other in so long. Before Gotham there were so many travels that kept them apart, so much distance. Her father had ensured Bane was kept out of her life; that is until Ras al Gaul died, and left the League to his daughter.

"Everything is in place, the people are rebelling, it is coming to a perfect head. There are a few more things I would like to discuss with you." Bane played with her lips and hair, she allowed him to but did not return the intentions.

"What more is there my sweet?" Her voice was silky but there she was a viper in the grass. She struck silently and waited patiently until the right moment.

"I wish to be free of this place. I wish to be free with you. We will take our men and we shall leave Gotham to the bomb they cannot stop. The small army we amassed here can take care of the bomb until it goes off, their lives are of little consequence to our plans." Bane pulled her closer but he saw Talia's eyes were wandering off.

"Blow the last tunnel. We are done with this my dear. That is an order." Her hands dropped and Bane was given the impression he should let go and did so. "We are going to finish this once and for all my love." She tried to cover herself in kindness and once again pulled Bane's arm towards the couch. "Come be with me one more time my love."

"Like he had before I broke him and locked him away in the pit?" Talia froze and Bane was left standing with his eyes locked on the ground.

"What?" Her voice was surprised but it was an angry surprised, a hostile surprised.

"I know that's not what you told him, but how many times were you with him before the last time?" Bane's voice was cold.

"You have never grudged me for perpetuating our purpose. I have slept with others before for business," she kissed his cheek, "and for pleasure." Bane's fingers twitched. "But my loyalty to you has never waned. I still hold you dearest. Wouldn't you do anything for me Bane?" She kissed the corner of his mask and for a moment he was lost in her scent. But at once he rolled her words over and over in his head, he snapped back.

"Wouldn't you do anything for me? A life in the darkness, another lifetime of war, true that is all I know but there can be change." He tried to keep his voice even and clear. "I would do anything for you my love, but what of my wants as well? If we destroy Gotham and are able to survive the day? Could we not be together as we wanted to so long ago? I agree, rain down destruction on Gotham but my love,…"

"NO MORE BANE." She almost spat the words as she turned away, leaving Bane cold and alone in the middle of the floor. "It is done. I want the tunnel sealed, the time is drawing near. I want your men assembled in front of city hall on the day the bomb goes off, you will stave off any attacks and will keep the bomb safe."

"I understand and it will be done as you wish."

"You may go." She waved him off and he stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him as he went.

Jutting his head in her direction he prompted the other guards to go back to watch over her.


	12. Chapter 12

Bane went back to the apartment, torn and tormented, the elevator opened to a house that seemed almost too quiet. Glancing quickly around he noticed Jade's water and medication was still on the table, untouched. Bane did a walkthrough of the apartment and found it entirely empty. Throwing open his men's rooms and Jade's as well proved just as fruitless.

Pinching the bridge of nose he took a few deep breaths in before he pulled out his phone and tried to contact Riley. When that effort proved to be in vain he punched Barsad's number in. Listening to the ring he suddenly realized that he could hear Barasd's phone INSIDE the apartment. Standing up straighter he rushed around and found Barsad's phone on the kitchen island surrounded by the papers and maps they had been poring over.

His heart racing, Bane walked briskly to the elevator and punched the 4th floor. Trying not to get ahead of himself, he almost let out an audible sigh of relief when he heard Barsad's voice coming through a separate door a few doors down.

"She's fine doctor, I promise we've been keeping a close eye on her, it's late, we should really get her back upstairs to bed." Bane did not know why Barsad had to fight the doctor on, what were, Bane's own orders.

"She is almost delirious, she has a high fever, and her xrays are finally back; it's not just a fracture it was a break, she needs a cast and I want her to stay down here for a few days. I think it would be better for her psyche." The doctor could be heard fumbling around with, what sounded to be glass.

"I have to get it authorized first. I know Riley brought her down here," there was a pause that Bane could only assume meant a dirty look to the Sergeant before Barsad continued, "however I feel that her situation can be managed upstairs. You haven't even talked to her yet Doctor."

There was some movement in the room and Bane leaned against the wall trying to decide whether or not to enter the other few rooms and look for Jade because clearly she was not in there with them. Even drugged and complacent Bane was sure that she wouldn't just sit there without saying anything on the matter.

"She was burning up, lethargic, her arm was on fire Sir, we got one pill in her but she threw it up. What were we going to do?" Stiles began in on Barsad who continued to stand firm in Bane's decision.

"It isn't illogical. It isn't abuse. I am sure she has been sick before. She is coming off a myriad of unknown drugs and she has a fractured bone. She's in pain, her body is not cooperating. She woke up, she tried to drink, she made it to the kitchen to throw up. NOT signs of the dead or dying last time I checked. Bane asked she stay in the apartment, stay calm and lying down. I go to work out and handle the last of whoever was left of the Joker's joke of a fucking militia, and when I get back she's tussling around with YOU, and laughing so hard she was red in the face. Now look," his voice got calmer from the anger it held a moment before and Bane knew he was trying to bring himself back in but he knew once Barsad got to a certain point, it took much to turn it around, "I'm all for getting her to laugh, but what the hell were you thinking? We didn't know how bad her arm was until the xrays came back, what would have happened if you hurt her more screwing around?"

The silence was thick with guilt before Riley took the brunt of the man's anger.

"She put me on to it and I should have kept saying no. She just," he couldn't find the words and Bane took that time to walk into the room. Riley thought he was going to pass out.

"She just what?" He closed the door and stared Riley in the face. Bane's presence took the rest of the room up that was not already occupied by the doctor, Barsad, Riley, Stiles, and one nurse.

"She needs to feel like she has a say." Riley wet his lips before continuing. "She had, all of that taken from her. She was locked up, chained to a wall. I don't know how she feels personally and, I intend to ask mind you all, I have never had anything like this remotely happen to me, but I have been with woman who have been, man handled," he juggled the words out of his mouth, "and one thing I always remember is that they all just wanted to be given back the feeling that they had a choice. That they had the power to stop it. So when she started play fighting I obliged but, BUT," he added hastily seeing Bane's face, "I made sure to let her know that when she had enough she had to say stop. She did and we stopped. No harm we were going half speed AT BEST guys. Stiles was watching the whole time. I would NEVER hurt her." His eyes met Bane at the last words but Riley quickly dropped his gaze.

"She missed her antibiotic and her pain killer. She still had a fever when she left and now she really has a fever after the rough housing. Give her, her power back some other time, right now, she is to do as I say. Am I understood?" Barsad took two fingers to Riley's chest and the other man started forward before Stiles grabbed his arm and Bane stood a little more erect; this room was far too small to start a fight.

"She needs a cast. Nurse, please go and give her a sedative, I will come set her arm. If you wish," the doctor turned and spoke to Bane courteously, "she can be back in a day or two."

"What is your wish to keep her here?" Bane opened the door for the nurse and closed it behind her.

"She needs counseling, she is fighting some heavy demons and possibly has locked away some things. It won't due for a new member to be so wrecked she can't function."

"Can this not be done upstairs? I wish her to be comfortable and I know this environment does not harbor those feelings in her." Barsad, Riley, and Stiles had been forgotten about as Bane and the doctor took up the space in front of the door.

"As you wish but if she gets worse, she's down here. Period." The doctor moved Bane aside and walked out so as to end the conversation. Bane allowed it before closing the door on him and facing what was left of his crew.

"Where are Drummer, Jet, Tang, and Lou? They aren't upstairs and I expected you all to be at least around for the next few weeks."

"Tang and Lou haven't been seen in almost a month Sir, Drummer and Jet are with two teams sweeping a riot that the last remnant of the Joker's militia stirred up." Barsad went right into his report with no notion of asking about Jade.

Bane was about to let Riley and Stiles know exactly what he was going to do with them when there was a rapid knock at the door and the doctor bustled in.

"Well she isn't dying, that's for sure." Everyone looked at him quizzically. "She locked herself in the adjacent room and when I picked the lock she had crawled through the air vent. She won't come out and I'm too old for that nonsense. Apparently she heard us and wasn't too thrilled." The doctor handed Bane three pill bottles. "Antibiotic, painkiller, sleep aid. With all of those drugs going out of her system I got her some in case she needs them. Don't get her started on more medication than she needs. The antibiotic is three times a day. The pain killer as needed. If she ever talks to me or anyone else she may need to be on an anti depressant, however she needs to be evaluated first."

"Why would she run off?" Barsad's hand was on the door handle.

"It may have something to do with her captivity. Repeated forced injections, she may be on a pill only medical stint." The doctor thought again before handing another unmarked vial to Bane. "I do not think it will get to that but, if she relapses and become delusional, this will sedate her. I recommend only in case of emergencies. Extreme emergencies."

"What are the actual chances of her wacking out?" Riley and had almost been forgotten about.

"Well I would say that if she hasn't had an episode in a week I should say the chances will decrease but only slightly. Unless she works through what happened and how she feels about it and herself, she may always be at a higher chance for having a breakdown." Substituting the word didn't make any of them feel any better.

"Thank you doctor, you are to be out in two weeks. Be at the compound in the north when I arrive." Giving Bane a quizzical look he dismissed himself before probing further.

"Barsad, take these two idiots and give them something to do away from here for the time being." Before they could protest Barsad opened the door and ushered the other two men out swiftly.

Heaving a sigh of contempt Bane pocketed the vials before opening the door and proceeding down the hallway. He could hear giggling coming from an open door and peeked inside. The nurses were sitting next to an open vent having a polite conversation. They both stopped when they saw Bane.

"Excuse me, I assume that she?" Bane pointed to the hole in the wall.

"Yes dear." One of the elder nurses who had her hair pinned back and a small smile on her face, sat folded quietly on the floor looking up at the larger man. The elder woman had seen to Bane many times and was unaware of just how big or menacing he really was. She was only worried about Bane's injuries when he got hurt enough to warrant a visit. "She's just scared that's all. She doesn't want to be left anymore. She's afraid of the unknown. She's afraid of it happening again. It's hard for her. Be gentle." The younger nurse helped her companion up off the floor and they left the room.

As he knelt by the vent he saw it twist to the left suddenly and he assumed she was that direction.

"If you do not come out by the time I count to 3, I will find a man who can fit through there and I will have him drag you out."

"I doubt that." Her voice was quiet and Bane felt a twinge in his back kneeling over the vent, so he sat on the ground and leaned against the wall.

"She used to be like that. She used to be curious but stubborn, so hard headed. It was always so hard to keep a close eye on her." Chuckling he continued as if just talking to himself. "I was raised in that prison. Talia's mother came down one day, through the only hole to the heavens we'd ever known. She was pregnant, but the culture we derive from doesn't discriminate when it comes to punishment. Her mother had fallen in love with someone she wasn't supposed to." He looked into the vent and heard her move around. "She took his place for punishment and was sent down the hole. The doctor took care of her, locked her away in a cell adjacent to mine. There were always men after her, the only piece of beauty and light in a dark and ugly place." He spit the last word and was lost in the memory.

"She gave birth soon enough with the doctors help. I had never seen a child before. Because I was young and less savage than the rest of the inmates, I had always been the doctors helper and in return he taught me a great many things. The difference between men and woman was not lost on me; the baby was a girl, Talia. We hid her gender from the rest, shaved her head, covered her body, only bathing in her room with her mother but never removing more clothes than needed. One day, the doctor was careless and their cell, left open, well unlocked. A degenerate noticed and it was moments before they were upon them. Thinking Talia was still a boy, they descended on her mother first. I just barely had time to get Talia to my cell and lock it tight. For the next few nights I held her while she cried, I muffled the sounds of a young lady, she certainly didn't sound like a little boy when she cried." Chuckling he produced some string and started to use his fingers to tie small knots in the cord.

"I watched over Talia for a few more years. I kept her safe all the while gaining reputation for the most malicious man in said prison. I would fight for more food, clothes, books, games; whatever I could for her. She and I would watch day after day as men tried to make the climb to freedom." He shook his wrist not sure if she could see him. "This injury was from one such attempt. It almost crippled me too much to fight back, but I persevered. One day, I was careless…Talia and I were wandering around, and she and I were joking about. I made an off handed comment and she replied. She replied as Talia and not the boy everyone had thought she was. There was chaos." Pausing to untangle more cord he heaved a breath.

"I managed to climb unto the first platform before they had me. I pushed Talia up the wall and watched her climb like so many before, all the while fighting off the very creatures that would tear her apart. I saw her jump and reach the unattainable ledge and keep going. After that everything is a little, hazy. They tore me apart. I landed on my back and they proceeded to try to stomp the life out of me. The doctor tried to aid me when they were finished but only botched the work, hence the mask. Talia found her father and they came to exact revenge on the monsters there, and she came to save me. I asked her father to spare the doctor, so that he would live with his shame. They crippled the good doctor instead and taking me in, gave me this mask. They trained me to be a lethal weapon, even more so than that god forsaken place had made me." He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, listening through the wall as best he could over the sound of his mask.

"After a while, I saw Talia differently, as a woman. Her father did not like that. He sent me on mission after mission to keep me away from her, and also, I think, to send me to my death. One day he caught us, he caught me, I had my mask off and was kissing his daughter. The short end is I was exiled from the league. Until Talia's father died and she inherited his position. And now," Bane heaved a breath and got off the floor, "I and she are at the front of leading this city to its glorious rebirth, and here I am, mere weeks away from completing my mission, and I am leaning into an air vent trying to keep another young lady, who has crossed into my life, safe. So, would you, and if you ever tell anyone I will break your arm, but would you please come out so that I may take you back upstairs. If I have to find someone to crawl in there, I will lock you up in a cage at the foot of my bed for the rest of this occupation, so help me."

There was rustling within the vent and she peered around the corner.

"You wouldn't" She looked at him and kept wriggling out of the vent.

"I threatened Talia with the same thing as a child. Except then it was a wooden crate." Bane stared at her full in the face as she kept coming out of the vent. Once her head was free Bane wasted no time in snatching her from the wall and marching her to the elevator.

"I don't need to be talked about like a piece of beef ready to be cooked." Bane glanced at her off handed comment, said nothing, and nudged her into the metal box. "You guys can include me in talks _about_ me you know." She was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Bane fingered the bottles in his pocket and reached forward to push the emergency button. Jade stiffened up and her breath started to become visibly erratic.

Bane took a side step around Jade and was faced with her front and her biting her bottom lip. Pulling his coat he draped it over an arm before taking his vest off and setting it down on the floor, he took his coat and put it over Jade's shoulders. Her eyes popped open wide and she seemed to stop breathing. He put both his hands on both of her arms and rubbed gently up and down. Jade's lip seemed to quiver and her face was turned to the wall, her arms holding her sides trying to hold herself together physically as well.

"Jade, you will start doing as I say." She scoffed at his comment and pulled away slightly but Bane gripped her arms tighter and her eyes locked on his. "You will start doing as I say because if you are to get out of Gotham alive you will need my aid. You are not the only one who is distracted with other things. I need you to stay upstairs, no more running off from your escorts. Do this and I will grant you whatever you want, disobey me and I may not be able to save you. The city is being turned upside down…"

"No thanks to you and your sadistic girlfriend!" Jade spit the words at the ground and Bane let go of a breath he did not know he was holding.

"I believe that this city was on its way to an awful end, and that 'girlfriend' just jump started the process. This city was black and stained with corruption and filth."

"Like the animals you let out? The men that did this?" She pulled the jacket off and started stripping, her shame was no thought in her mind at all. She motioned to the scars running down her back from being beat, the brands on her legs; the star in a circle, the triangle, and the three horizontal lines, her bruised arm in the brace that needed to be a cast, her abdomen welted with bruises and pink lines of new skin, and last the cutting of a perfect heart stripped from her flesh on the left of her collarbone. Jade stood before him, tears silently coming down her face, hands lifeless at her sides. "You may not have done this," she motioned to herself briefly, "But the men that were let out, the men YOU let out were corruption and filth that were locked away so they WOULDN'T and COULDN'T do this again." The tears came easily with her words and fell onto her clothes crumpled at her feet.

Bane had never seen such a display and stood back as to not make her feel trapped. After a few moments he bent forward and picked up her clothes; draping them over his shoulder he held out the shirt for her and when she reached out to snatch it away he pulled back.

"Arms up." He had treated Talia in such a way and was shocked when Jade responded to what he asked. She began to cry a little harder but Bane kept on his campaign. Taking a knee he helped her into the pants she had been given and then he put his coat back around her shoulders. Reaching past him she pushed the emergency button again and the elevator lurched upwards. Pulling the coat against her shoulders she either didn't realize or didn't care that tears were still streaming down her face and onto the cuffs. Pushing past his own trepidations he gently wiped her tears away as she tried to move away from him. Sighing in frustration he wrapped his arms around Jade and picked her up in a bear hug.

Her arms were not trapped so she put them around his neck and buried her face against his vest. The ride was silent as neither moved very much, Bane held her as close to him as he could and she returning the favor. Never being at a loss of words, Bane cleared his throat quietly and began to pet Jade a little, when he spoke his voice was hushed but still robotic behind his mask.

" That brace is a temporary fix for a very serious problem. You need a cast, when we get upstairs you will go to your room and sit on your bed. The doctor is going to be called and make a late night round for you. I want you to take an anesthetic before that so it will not hurt as bad. Do you understand?" He spoke slowly, deliberately, quietly.

She nodded but Bane could feel her lip quivering. He put her down as the doors opened. Leading the way he put a hand to her back and sat her down in the kitchen. He placed a glass of water in front of her and took a bottle out of his pocket then, reading it, put it on the table before fishing out another one, which he opened. Taking a pill out he held it out to her and she dutifully took it. She looked as if she was going to be sick.

"Eat something then upstairs please."

She took a bowl from the cupboard and made some cereal and ate some fruit. It didn't take her long and soon she was walking up the stairs with Bane watching her from the bottom. Her door was already opened so she just went and sat down on the bed.

Jade rolled her arm over and looked at it. The black brace was almost too tight on her left arm and she removed it to inspect her arm closer. The brace had left impression marks on her skin but the harsh change of color to deep dark purple and yellow caused her to scrunch her face up in disgust. Gently palpating her left arm with her right, she found that the slightest touch caused an instant shock of electricity, then burning fire to snake up and down that arm until she stopped. She was still turning it over when the doctor knocked on the door with Barsad.

"May I come in?" His medical bag swung around his thigh and Jade nodded dumbly. Barsad smiled as he took a seat in the desk chair while the doctor took a seat on the floor in front of Jade. The doctor held his hand out and Jade put her arm into it, she was starting to feel the pain killer but not as much as she would have hoped.

"My name is Doctor N." He cleaned her arm and started pulling more things out of his bag.

"I'm sure you know my name, it's nice to meet you." Her voice was almost monotone, her breathing was a little quick from the pangs of pain she felt from the doctor manipulating her arm into position.

"Did you take a pain killer like Bane told you to?" Barsad was reclined in the chair, his boots crossed. His arms crossed over a light tshirt.

"Yes, he stood there and watched me." Barsad gave a breathy laugh but leaned forward enough to touch Jade if he wanted to.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Barsad's voice was sweet, he smelled like he had just showered, Jade was grateful.

"NoO…" Jade's voice hitched at the last minute when the doctor started placing the gauze and pressing to hold it in place.

Barsad come off his seat and came to sit next to Jade on the bed while the doctor started to wrap her non dominant hand with black.

"The only color I assume?" The men both laughed.

"Yes it is I'm afraid. I can start carrying other colors just for you if you predict that you will be breaking other bones." The doctor made eye contact and it made Jade smile.

"Blue. My favorite color is blue. Not sky blue, or dark blue or cerulean. Just your average kindergarten, basic, primary blue." She smiled at the floor while the doctor finished up. Barsad was quiet and tilted his head to try to see under her brow. After the cast set the doctor gave Jade a sucker and she gave him an odd look.

"Everyone loves lollipops, even big angry mercenaries. Now, if you'd like to talk to me about what happened to you, I am discreet as well as professional. Nothing you tell me will go anywhere else." The doctor collected his few things and left, leaving Barsad and Jade sitting on the edge of her mattress in silence.


	13. Chapter 13

"You going to talk to him?" Barsad broke the silence first and Jade expelled a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I don't know. I don't want to talk about it. I think about it all the time. Even when they weren't around, that's all I could think about. I'm back one day and I'm afraid to be alone. I'm just…" She held her arm to her chest and Barsad kept politely silent while she bit her lip before taking a quick look at the door before continuing. "I'm afraid if I fall asleep, if I close my eyes without someone watching, that I'm going to wake up there. I thought it would be ok when Bane sent me up here by myself but it was uncomfortable. I'm more comfortable with someone around right now…I'm sorry." Barsad quickly embraced her so she had no time to react.

"Do not apologize. I have a solution. Stay here, lay down please. I'll bring you some water but I promise I'll be right back."

Getting up clumsily, Barsad left the desk light and the light next to the bed on but turned the room light off. The shadows played and danced on the wall, Jade slid under the covers but didn't lay down, instead she sat cross legged and opted to watch the door and listen to the apartment. It wasn't long before Bane appeared in the door with a bed roll and a large blanket, which he set up after he closed the door.

He motioned for Jade to lie down further and she scrunched up her face but complied all the same. Turning off the light next to her bed Bane rest his hand briefly on her forehead before rising to turn off the desk light.

"Go to sleep now." Jade could hear Bane lay down on the mat and his breathing became even. Jade listened to it and let the hiss lull her to an agitated dream riddled state.

The next morning Bane awoke in darkness and for a brief moment forgot where he was. Sitting up quickly his eyes adjusted to him being awake and he could hear someone else in the room. Her breathing came ragged and she heaved great sighs every few moments. Bane took out his flashlight and shone it near her and watched her eyes dart back and forth behind closed lids. It seems her dreams gave her little peace.

Glancing at his watch he found it mid morning. He wondered what he was thinking, letting himself become captivated with this girl. She was a broken thing now, though he knew she would try to hide it as often as she could. She had already navigated away from the conversation more than once, the doctor said it could take a long time for her to let it come to the surface. Bane heaved a sigh and set himself into a sitting position. He pulled his tablet out and punched a few buttons on the screen. Barsad appeared on the screen, looking tired but alert in the kitchen.

 _Breakfast_ The words appeared in the text box since Bane was still only an outline to Barsad's eyes.

 _With only a few weeks left, I have no time to be slow with her. She is to eat, to sleep, and to recover. When we leave the city, she can get the help she truly needs._

Barsad nodded through bites of cereal. _She agreed then? She's one of us?_

Bane paused and stole a look at Jade's still sleeping form before turning back to his conversation.

 _I believe she wants this, she wants a freedom only men like us can offer people._

 _Will she do what is needed? What we do is not for everyone. Will you stand by while her head comes away from her neck if she can't pass?_

 _If she doesn't fulfill the leagues requirements, I will be the one to end her life myself._

Bane could see Barsad pause to read and nodded quietly while he finished chewing. He set down the spoon and Bane could see he was typing.

 _The unrest is getting worse. The bomb detonates in less than a month. We have Talia already. We are simply waiting for the catalyst. We have begun setting up our safe house. The cold will keep everyone else away. We could leave anytime._

 _Before the bomb goes off you will put Jade on the first transit out understood? I want her clear. Then return for me and our soldiers and we will leave this wasteland._

 _Understood. What do I tell her when she sees you aren't there?_

 _Who says she will be in any place to resist? She will do as she is told._

Bane closed the program, leaving Barsad staring at an empty screen and chewing his soggy cereal.

"Can you arrange for me to go to the library?" Her voice came out of the darkness and Bane snapped his head up. Jade was still lying down and faced away from him, but she was awake and alert.

"You are not leaving this apartment until we leave for our new home."

"Our home?" She seemed to be partial to the thought.

"The league's new operating location for the time being. The world will need to adjust and the country will need time to mourn. We will train our operatives, take jobs when needed, and all in all keep the world in balance." He pushed the excitement out of the air. "We will see if the League has any use for you."

"I don't recall agreeing to anything." Jade sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"You may leave anytime you wish." Bane opened the door and Jade stared blankly at it before dropping her gaze.

"Look, I left something there, at the library. I just need to go get it. Please take me. It's important to me, after that I promise not to whine, moan, complain, berate, or disagree with you too much." Crossing the room she surprised Bane and sat down in front of him. "Please Bane."

Bane was hurled through a few choice emotions but took a deep breath and glared at Jade.

"I have no desire to walk you around outside in the cold with so much unrest going on. Tell me what it is you need and I will retrieve it for you."

Jade seemed to be lost in thought but she nodded and stretched out her good hand.

"As long as you promise not to rifle through it or take anything from it I will agree."

Bane eyed her outstretched hand but shook it none the less.

"I understand that it's not very safe anymore, and honestly I don't want to be around too much right now. I have enough on my mind."

"What is it you left?"

"My backpack." Bane rolled his eyes and Jade smacked his leg much to his surprise. "It's important to me. There are things in there that I got after I left here. I want them. If that's my only possession then I want it. Understand?"

Bane kept his eyes on hers and she refused to lose the staring contest. Bane nodded his head once and Jade immediately relaxed and focused herself elsewhere. She looked lost in biting her bottom lip and playing with the hard cast material.

"Speak to me." His voice marred her a little from her thoughts and she looked at him shyly, as if she had a difficult time meeting his gaze.

"It's only been a day. I don't want to talk." She went on biting her bottom lip and picking at the end of her cast.

"What do you want? Within reason." The air in the room seemed to stand still and Jade peered at the open door. Bane took the hint and closed the door quietly. Jade sat as still as death for a few minutes before inching closer to Bane. When she was within arms reach she lay her forehead against his chest and wrapped her arms around herself loosely.

Not knowing what to do Bane sat passively for a time, then suddenly she moved herself so that she was positioned between his legs. Continuing to hold herself she leaned into him, her back to the door.

Bane put his arms around her shoulders and waist and gently pulled her closer, being careful not to hurt her. As soon as she felt the pressure of his arms on her body, she went limp and sobbed. She cried for an unknown length of time, her cries muffled by his chest and arms. She cried until she fell asleep. He held her while she went limp and pressed her to his chest when she finally fell out cold.

Fishing his phone out he sent a text to Barsad and his friend was at the door a few moments later. Sneaking into the room Barsad set to work helping Bane set Jade down on her bed and covering her up adequately. Leaving the room in peace the two men walked down the hall to Bane's room where the larger man set up a small radio to listen for her crying if she woke up.

* * *

Practically throwing himself into the chair Bane motioned for Barsad to take the other.

"So what news?"

"He's tied up downtown. The intelligence we had finally paid off, he's bound and weighted but we thought you'd want a word with the psychopath before he died." Barsad smiled to himself while Bane took out a bit of rope and started tying knots in it.

"There is a backpack at the library, apparently. Fetch it for Jade please."

"We're going back that direction to get to where the boys are housing our guest."

"So be it, do not allow it to be forgotten. She seems adamant about it and honestly I don't need her thinking she can just go and do as she pleases. The unrest in the city is exactly what we need but I do not want her to be hurt in the scuffle. We don't have much longer brother."

Barsad nodded and they left the apartment together, but not before Bane locked all the doors going outside and set a pill and some water in the kitchen island with a note to take them when she woke up.

Heading out to the waiting truck, it roared to life as it sped around the corner. Bane rolled his neck around and breathed out all thoughts of anything else. He would kill the clown that had been making this time in Gotham even more unbearable. And then he would go after the monsters that hurt Jade.

"Only a few weeks left." His voice didn't carry and they arrived at their location soon enough. He sent Barsad to retrieve the backpack with his team, while he dealt with the clown himself.

"Riley, Stiles, Drummer, Jet, with me. The boss can take care of himself." The group followed Barsad quietly, on high alert in the particular area of the city.

Bane stalked inside the building and closed the sliding door. Barsad had managed to seal off an old meat packing plant. Power had been diverted from a moving generator to create the even more freezing environment.

Bound heavily and held to his chair by mass amount of weight, the Joker eyed Bane under his eyebrows as the larger man stalked towards him.

Bane noticed blood on the other mans face and neck and rightly assumed his men had trouble apprehending him.

"Do you have an actual name? That moniker doesn't sound like a traditional family title." Bane took a chair out from the side of the room and pulled it a few yards out from the other man.

"Did you catch them?" The Joker didn't look up or acknowledge the other man's glaring presence; he shuffled his feet around and wiggled his hands nervously.

"Whoever they are is of no consequence. You and I are speaking now. And I am the only one you should be concerned with at the present time. Do you have anything useful to say before I kill you?" Bane hated sitting there with this filth.

"I thought thaaat all prisoners go through Crane. Or are you not a man of your word?"

"I see we aren't going to get anywhere. I will make it quick for you." Bane began to rise from the chair.

"Ahhht tuh tut tut tut, I am, not done talking yet." He splayed his legs out straight and Bane stayed in his placed and lowered himself back down. One leg stretched out before him he lay his head in his hand and watched the filthy clown cross his legs with as much grace as he could. "Now we have a problem, Mr. Mask. I don't much care for what you've done. I'd like it back please."

"What back?"

"My city." Bane sighed in exasperation. "You can start with my wallet." Bane's eyes bunched together and he sat up straighter.

"Excuse me?" Bane rose slowly but stayed where he was.

"It's in your pocket." Bane froze with the Joker's sick smile. "No use in wasting time. Pull it out please."

Bane threw his jacket off and saw a hole burning away at the inside. A liquid oozed through the fabric and burned Bane's nose. Checking his side he noticed no burns or any of the mysterious liquid. He shrugged off his uneasy feeling and took a few steps before the world spun in front of him. Rocking down to a knee he watched the Joker smile and laugh while still tied up.

"I have a rat living in your house. He planted the wallet there. It's activated by time of course it couldn't just go off. I like you and I like talking but….hmmmmmm….I like my city even more. They should be here soon since I don't think you found them. Pity since they were right under your nose."

Bane's vision began to become hazy, he wished for Barsad more than anything right now and cursed his own stubbornness.

"That gas mixed with your gas, should render you dead soon. Your mask won't be able to filter them out. Sorrrrry." The Joker laughed as Bane struggled to breath.

"I heard thaaat you couldn't even get rid of the big bad bat. I heard thaaat he's closer than you think." More hysterical laughter. His hands went for the clasps at the back of his neck but he couldn't undo the straps quick enough. Everything started to fade out. The last thing he remembered were black boots walking past him to cut the Joker free.

Little did Bane know, Barsad had posted a watch outside the door who alerted him when Tang showed up. The watchman was warned not to get involved but just report to Barsad if there was a problem.

* * *

"Who showed up?" Barsad counted Tang and Lou among the fallen. Another notch in a steady list of dead soldiers.

"Tang Sir, I swear it's him." Looking through the scope he verified again. "Yup, I can see his tats, it has to be him."

"Is Lou with him?" Barsad and the others were getting closer now. "Let's pick up the pace guys I don't like this." Touching his radio again he tried to get more information. "Weapons? Friends? Anyone with him?"

"I can't see anyone else, he hasn't gone in yet, he just keeps looking at his watch and it looks like he's talking with someone on a radio. Sure as fuck isn't any of us."

Barsad moved around the corner and the building came into view. "Hustle." He ushered the men forward quickly and caught a glimpse at his spotter "I can see your scope pull it in the damned window, you hear me yell I want you to kill anything that comes out that door if it isn't us."

"Copy that Sir." The spotter disappeared deeper his cover and vanished from sight. "I still have full view, I have you covered. He just went inside by the way."

Barsad motioned for Riley and Jet to sweep left while Stiles and Drummer went right. The men broke off at 50 yards from the door with weapons drawn and their business faces on. Any jokes would be stifled until this was resolved.

"I can't see into the windows, I have no idea what's going on in there."

"Job don't worry, keep the door covered, stay out of sight, I'm leaving the line open, if you hear me call for you, you know what to do."

"Affirmative, over and out."

Barsad took a deep breath, put his assault rifle on his back and drew his hand gun. No need to waste bullets. The door was slightly ajar and Barsad nodded lightly to the other men who filed wordlessly around the building sides. Listening hard he heard the Joker's sick laugh as he picked his way quietly to the warehouse main doors.

"I think that I'd like to see him hanging up for once. I think thaaaat you and your friend are more than capable?" The Joker was talking about Bane. Barsad peered around the corner and saw Tang standing with the Joker over Bane. The Joker was standing on the mans back and Barsad could see the labored breathing.

"Move in boys." Barsad stepped surely from the doorway and shot Tang in the throat by catching the man in surprise. The Joker just laughed and jumped up and down on Bane a few more times and then suddenly Barsad put two bullets through him as well. The men converged through various points and took their leader away as fast as they could. Barsad rode with him in the back of the truck and sat next to him on the 4th floor while the doctor watched over him.

* * *

"Riley?" Jade knocked gently on the door and it fell open. None of them were home and she was alone again. Finding the pill on the counter she dutifully swallowed it followed by a grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup. The cupboards were scarce as she recalled their earlier conversation. They would be leaving soon. Settling herself down at the table she looked out the window and wondered where they would go and what she would do. What use would they have for someone like her?

As she sat pondering her mind became consumed and she soon realized her plan now was the same as her plan then. Find a way to escape. She no longer had anything holding her to Gotham and with any luck Bane would take her far enough away that she could start over. Someplace no one knew she existed.

Plate and bowl cleaned, she ascended the stairs again but found herself lingering on her room. She had a hard time walking through the doors. For some reason she turned to survey the apartment and suddenly felt a sense of foreboding.

Taking her blankets and the ones left by Bane, she went to his bedroom door and knocked to satisfy herself that he was indeed gone. Getting no reply she gently tried the handle and was surprised to find it unlocked, she didn't think about what she would do if it was. Gathering the blankets and various pillows, she drug them into the room and locked the door behind her. Turning on the low light of his desk lamp Jade set to work folding the blankets into a make shift mattress when she saw he still had the big pillow by his bedside. Not knowing how she really felt about it, she arranged the blankets on the floor and used the large pillow to help surround her. Checking the door once more she pulled her body in as close as she could and drifted off to the faint smell of her captor.


	14. Chapter 14

"The gas caused his medicine to become toxic to his body. It raised the toxicity of his regular medication to dangerous levels. In other words his body was going into shock from toxicity overload at a very rapid rate. He's got plenty of oxygen now with the mask off, and yes, the IV is giving him a steady dose of pain killer. He should wake up soon and we'll find out if there are any lasting effects but given his size, level of activity, blood oxygen saturation, and the fact he's been on heavy medication for years, I have this stunning hypothesis that other than being grumpy and sore when he gets up, he'll be just fine. Back to his old, huge, angry self in no time." The doctor checked Bane's IV line once more before putting a hand on Barsad's shoulder. "You did everything you could, and you made the right decision. I'll find out what I can about Lou. Have you..?"

"Secured the perimeter, changed key codes and passwords, and yes even flight and truck times so then he won't be able to tell anyone? Yes. I've got people looking for him as we speak." Barsad wiped his face roughly and sighed with exhaustion. "You're leaving soon yes?"

The doctor nodded solemnly, "Going to be freezing, damn mountains. Next time I vote for paradise island." Both men chuckled lightly before the doctor took his leave. The beeping of the machine's kept the room awake for a time. Barsad checked the locked door before settling down in a chair facing the bed. He didn't know how long he watched Bane's chest rise and fall, but he soon fell asleep leaning onto one of his hands.

"Barsad what time is it?" Jolting himself awake Barsad saw that it was pitch outside. Turning his head around to release the tension in his neck he checked his watch twice.

"It's 3:16 in the morning. Wow it's 3:16 tomorrow morning. We seem to have slept…"

"All the rest of the day yesterday and then through today and into tonight? Yes." The doctor had the door open and was already removing the IV and handing Bane his mask. "I'm sure telling you to take it easy would be a waste of my time. I'm leaving as soon as the rest of this is packed up. You'll follow in the next two weeks I'm sure." Rolling a cart out with various medical supplies he waved his hand carelessly over his shoulder at them and closed the door leaving them both in silence.

"Before you ask, I've handled everything. And yes, the two that were found with you are dead. We haven't found Lou yet." Bane finished adjusting his mask and leaned back onto the propped pillow with his eyes closed. "You need food. You think you can make it back upstairs or do I need to get a wheelchair?" Barsad smiled as he goaded his friend. Bane just glared at him as he threw the sheet off his legs and swung them around the bed. Taking a deep breath he stood erect and stretched his enormous form out, instantly making the room seem much more crowded.

Barsad led the way, pressing the right buttons and producing a new key card for Bane, who pocketed it wordlessly.

"Any other traitors I should be aware of?" Pinching the bridge of his nose Bane took deep breaths to steady himself. He was very hungry but needed his medication before taking the mask off again.

"I've sent the boys out to cull a few bad apples so to speak. It's been dealt with." He put an arm in the elevator door and let Bane walk through first. Following the man upstairs, Barsad was surprised to find Jade's door ajar. "She's not in here." A moment of panic crosses Barsad's face as he pulled out his tablet and began going through video feed. While he rewound the tapes, Bane took out a small key and opened his bedroom door.

He took three steps to his desk, turned on the light, and froze in his place.

"Bane I think she…"

"SHHH." It sounded more like a hiss than a shush coming from behind the mask but Barsad's eyes fell on Jade's sleeping form curled on the floor at the head of Bane's bed.

"Your door is the only one that locks. I guess she thought something or someone might come for her."

Bane lowered himself to his desk chair and began drawing his pain killer into a syringe, all the while never taking his eyes off her rising and falling form.

"It's close to 4 yes?" Barsad nodded once. "Wake her." Barsad dropped his arms to his sides incredulously.

"Really? At 4 in the morning?" Bane removed his mask and stood up. Standing over Jade and keeping his eyes locked with Barsad the whole time, he dropped his mask on her side and she jolted awake at his feet. After taking a few steady breaths she put an arm around his leg and half hugged him.

"Barsad has retrieved your backpack. I believe I saw it in the living room coming in the door. I have just been given a clean leave from the doctor. There isn't much left in the kitchen and I am very tired and weak right now. If you please." Bane motioned towards the door and Jade rose, sleepily rubbing her eyes awake and yawning through it. She hugged Barsad who didn't take his eyes off Bane, and they all walked slowly down stairs quietly.

Bane went to the living room and picked up her discarded backpack; one of Barsad's men must have brought it up here but had no idea what it was or where to put it, so it was left on the table. The kitchen was dimly lit with only the light over the stove top on, Jade was moving around quietly, her head hung, shoulders hunched. Bane placed the backpack on the island.

"I don't recognize this bag." He watched her with a trained eye.

"I found it in one of the looted stores. It seemed better and it was bigger. I could hold more things." She didn't turn around when she spoke, only kept going at whatever she was making. Opening a few cans she dumped them into a pot on the stove.

"After we eat you will open it and allow me to see what you have procured." Barsad's eyes went wide but he just stared at his hands that were folded on the countertop.

"Coffee Barsad?" Jade placed a hot mug in front of the mercenary and he took it in his hands with a thank you. "Bane?" She started pouring another cup as the tea kettle went off. Without receiving an answer she placed another cup in front of Bane and continued with the meal. Adding the last of the ground beef left in the house to the pot, she put the lid on and turned the burner up higher.

"Are you listening to me?" Bane sipped the coffee as Barsad eyed him and Jade, quietly wondering whether or not to leave.

Jade stood quietly at the sink, water pouring in a quiet hush into the soapy basin below. She washed the cutlery, and cutting board, put away the spices, and poured a kettle of tea for herself before stirring the pot and settling across from the two men at the table.

"They're survival supplies that I found at the same store as the bag. You can rifle through it as much as you want but there's an unopened manila folder. Leave it unopened." She added honey to a cup and poured the tea over it slowly, stirring the sweet nectar away quickly.

"Another please." Finishing his cup, Bane set it down in front of Jade and opened the backpack unceremoniously. Refilling the cup Jade paid no attention to Bane as he pulled out the items one at a time and laid them out on the island top. The envelope was the last thing he pulled out as it was against the back of the backpack in a separate zippered compartment. "Who is this from? Why do you have it? And what is inside?"

Heaving a sigh as if a great weight was suddenly upon her, Jade sipped her tea quietly all the while staring at the envelope. It seemed too long for pause but she soon rose from her chair, and went to the stovetop. Opening the lid she dipped the wooden spoon in and stirred slowly.

"It's something from a friend. It was given to me by his family. I don't know what's inside as I haven't opened it yet." Silence once again permeated the conversation. "I would appreciate it if you did not open it. Or if you can't help yourself, do it somewhere else. I'm not ready to open it yet though."

"It's from Andrew." Barsad almost slapped himself as Bane looked more calmly down at the envelope then to Barsad and then over to Jade who was engrossed in stirring the pot.

"Yeah." She wiped her face on her shirt sleeve and Barsad saw that it wasn't sweat she wiped away. Bane took no notice and turned the envelope over a few times before setting it down.

"Have you shot a firearm before?" The handgun was tiny in Bane's hands. He turned it over a few times before opening the clip and checking the chamber. "I see you've loaded and chambered a round. I assume you've at least held it." Replacing the items back into the backpack he left the envelope out in the middle of the island. The color of the envelope made it seem like a beacon in the middle of the empty counter top.

Barsad shook his head at Bane lightly and made a motion to remove the envelope but Bane simply moved it to Jade's place at the island never looking away from Barsad. Making a face Barsad rose from the island, deposited his cup in the sink, put a hand on Jade's shoulder and kissed the back of her head lightly before making his way out of the kitchen. Jade continued to stir the pot slowly.

"I'm going to shower, I'll be back for some of that alright?" Barsad left without an answer and Jade turned back to Bane but did not return to the island.

"If you received this outside the city, I need to ascertain it's contents. If you please." Motioning towards the envelope, Jade shook her head slowly but her eyes never left the package.

"I don't want to open it right now. I'm not ready to. You're more than welcome. But take it upstairs or let me go back to bed or something. I know I can't handle anymore right now. And I know that will be too much for me." She pointed at the package and turned back to the stove.

She heard him begin to open the package. "Damn it Bane really?" Jade turned quickly and slammed a bowl of soup down in front of him. "You just can't let it be can you?" She grabbed the top of the envelope, crumpling it closed, opened the nearest drawer, and angrily threw it in before slamming it shut. "Eat your damn food."

Storming off with another bowl Bane heard her knock on Barsad's door quietly. Returning with the bowl and Barsad in hot pursuit, she set his bowl down and pulled out more bowls and silverware.

"The boys aren't back yet." Barsad ignored the tension and unease in the room and began to eat.

As if on cue the elevator brought in the rest of Barsad's team. They were tired and bloody, covered in sweat and grime. They stopped halfway through the living room.

"OI IS THAT FOOD?!" Riley's voice boomed through the apartment causing Jade to smile a bit and the sound of gear being thrown off caused the walls to shake.

"You can at least wash your hands please." Jade smiled coyly as Riley and Drummer kissed her cheeks before heading to the sink.

After waiting for each their turn, the rest of the team poured bowls of food, drink, and sat around the kitchen eating greedily. Bane ate quietly but kept his eyes lowly on Jade, their conversation was not over.

"So, the plan is that you four and you," Barsad pointed to Jade, "Will go next week to our compound. I will need you to start training new recruits. And you need to rest." Barsad kept coming back around to Jade when it was her point to listen. "I will need you to be on alert from day one, I expect to call you within a week after to come and be ready to extract us. NO you may not come with them." Jade dropped her spoon in her bowl noisily and it rattled everyone's attention to her. With a grimace she wiped her face and leaned back in her chair.

"Barsad I don't recall you becoming my father, If I want to come back, I will."

"You won't. You will do as you are told. Or I will see to it your stay with me is very short when I arrive." Bane pulled Jade in closely but didn't bother whispering the threat he hissed her direction. Getting up and placing his bowl in the sink he turned a hand towards Jade and she could see he had stayed downstairs too long. "You will listen to Barsad, and you will listen to me. If you do not do as you are told then I am going to end your life personally. With these men as my witness." With the last words almost choked out he turned and walked out of the room and up the stairs to his room.

The breath came back to the room only when Barsad cleared his throat. He and Jade made eye contact before giving her a wink. She rolled her eyes back at him and smiled gently at each other. No harm had been done.

"Look, he's just. You know."

"Frazzled, and heartbroken, and in love." Jade smiled. "Miranda, or Talia, whatever. She's breaking his heart. I get the feeling she can be kind of cruel. Not that she seems to mind that."

"He'd have a fit if anyone here took that out of this room. Am I understood." Barsad kept his eyes on Jade but it was the rest of them men that answered him.

"These guys aren't stupid Barsad." She chews quietly as Riley walks up behind her and places a hand on her shoulder squeezing it gently.

"We know about it, we all heard the stories. We know what happened. I don't think any of us want to lose our new friend. And right now the Boss is upset about it all. We all know he's going against her orders. There are some still loyal to her. We would all be killed if we didn't go along. So just keep your head down, and shut up." Kissing the back of her head Jade didn't raise her face, she didn't want to show the room how flushed she was. "We're all brothers here. We are really dysfunctional, but this small groups," He circles the kitchen outline with his spoon, "We've been together for a long time. The other two being traitors, the bomb, Talia, Bane, the League. Hell if we aren't careful we could all end up dead." Placing his spoon in his bowl Riley reached out and rubbed the back of Jade's hand lightly causing her to turn her mouth up slightly. "You're part of this now, we've let you in, and you're coming with us. We won't twist your heart, so don't do it to us, especially a bear that hasn't slept in years. Alright?"

Jade held Riley's hand without looking up as Barsad cleared his throat. "We have a week. I need a team established to protect Talia while we are with her. If the rumors are true,"

"What rumors?" Jade picked up Barsad's bowl and refilled it automatically and went around the room emptying the rest of its contents amongst the others.

"If the rumors are true," Barsad gave a hard stare, letting Jade know she was not privy to that information. "Then we will need to be prepared. The escape is through the back door of municipal building. We will extract one team of 8, that is all, there will be no more room. If you think it will be too crowded when you travel back, don't come back, Drummer and Stiles can handle it themselves am I clear?"

"Yes Sir." Jet and Riley answer together and share a nod in each others direction.

"We'll have everything ready when you get home. Won't we sweetheart?" Riley makes kissy faces at Jet, who scowls but smiles into his soup. Riley nudges Jade who laughs after being jostled but then grimaces as the pain shoots through her arm.

"Jet you're on dishes." Barsad begins to clear with Jade holding her arm.

"I'm not dead, just give me a pain killer and let me do them, it gives me something to do. I don't want to go to bed yet." Jade got up and met Barsad at the sink.

After submersing the dishes in water Barsad motioned to everyone and the three not doing dishes followed Barsad leading Jade, into the living room.

"You three shower, then Riley you'll help Jade shower, but before that, she and I are going to have a little chat before she goes to bed." Giving the voice of command the others gave a 'yes sir', before going upstairs and down to shower and clean their gear. When the apartment seemed quiet Barsad sat Jade down on the edge of the ottoman and handed her a pill with some water. After dutifully swallowing it, Barsad sat next to her.

"I'm going to say this slowly. I am going to say this once. Whatever plans you have, or think you have, stop them now. I mean it." He added after catching her staring at him.

"What are you,"

"Don't give me that shit. I'm serious. I've lost two good men, I won't lose anymore."

"I'm sure it wasn't because of me." Jade spits the words in his direction but her gaze never leaves the carpet. An awkward silence sets in between them.

"He really was worried about you." Barsad is quiet. "They all were."

"It's because of him I feel like this. It's because of him this happened. I don't want to forgive him Barsad. I watched my friend get shot on his knees. I cried for help, begged them to let me go. Riley and Stiles saved my life not Bane. You sent them, you saved my life. NOT BANE. He may have given me the green light but….I don't know. Maybe getting away without him will do me some good." Jade looked away as she felt her eyes mist. The door downstairs opened and Stiles walked back to his room while Riley took his place. Both Jet and Drummer already done with their showers they retired to bed.

"I do forgive him, sort of. I know he isn't the one that physically did any of it, but without him, they would have never gotten out. I don't owe him, and he doesn't own me. But I feel so much better with you all, and I felt so bad, so awful, so terrible when he let them take me away. I don't want to be alone anymore Barsad. Everyone I love is dead."

Lip quivering, she sniffed quietly and pretended to itch the side of her nose while wiping tears away.

"We all have death in our lives. In some way none of us wants to be alone anymore. Once you are with a group for a long time, it never quite feels the same being alone. Sure we all take some time off, go on vacation, screw around. But we always come back. It feels better when we're all together. You can be part of that. We aren't much. But we're all we've got." Pulling her arm, Barsad handed Jade over to Riley, who in turn led her upstairs.

The door was already open and the small light on. Riley pulled the covers over Jade's tired form and sat down on the other side nearest the wall. Putting on some glasses he pulled out a book and started reading. The Aeneid.

"Arms, and the man I sing, who, forced by fate…" He put an arm out to rest on her hand before turning each page, Jade rolled over to face him to avoid laying on her cast. Riley lifted his hand and began to trail his fingers across her scalp and back as he read. Barsad came in once, unbeknownst to Jade, and left her medicine to take later and to close the door. Riley kept reading until Jade fell asleep, Bane peeked in only once, his eyes fixing on Riley's physical presence, but he knew Barsad would not leave him if he could not be trusted. Bane and Riley met eyes for a moment, Riley long since done reading, book and glasses set next to him, lifted his right hand and took his left finger and drew an X across his heart. Bane understood the sentiment and nodded before closing the door quietly behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

The next few days passed with relative ease. Batman was back, the rumors were true. Bane became reclusive, focusing on every piece until the moment of conclusion. Jade stayed in her room. They were leaving tomorrow. Being taken away. Bane wasn't around anymore.

"Come on, we have to leave. Something is happening, the bomb is going off soon. We are leaving today, all of us." Stiles burst into the room to find Jade laying fast asleep.

"I thought we had more time." Riley threw the book into Jade's bag and ran downstairs.

"Yeah apparently not. All part of the bosses plan. Barsad's pretty pissed, if you hurry they're having a bout in the kitchen." Stiles winked before taking the stairs three at a time.

Jade threw off the covers and pulled on jeans, socks, and some boots she had been given. A bra, black tank top, and maroon t-shirt finished her quickly. Pulling her hair up, bag already packed, she descended the stairs and came into the kitchen with two men facing each other across the island. The other men were forming lines with men she didn't recognize and they were tossing small boxes of belongings and equipment across the apartment and into the stairwell, where she assumed the line continued.

The men finished in minutes. Jade was shocked as Barsad's team came together in the living room. The four men, dressed in full body armor and gear, came together one last time before the chaos. Shaking hands they smiled and spoke quietly. Caught between doorways Jade could only see the exchange but couldn't hear anything.

"How long have you known Bane?" Barasd was upset, very upset. Slamming his fists down on the island he nursed a cup of coffee and cigarette in his hands.

"Since the beginning. It was better this way. I need you to trust what We will accomplish today brother. Stand by me and then we will leave together. We need to get to city hall, with our army. Let's go. Please." Bane was red in the face from talking for so long.

Slamming the coffee cup in the sink and watching it shatter, Barsad threw the cigarette in after it, took his gun and vest from the chair and stormed out.

"LET'S GO, TEAM ONE ON ME." His voice boomed and Riley appeared by my side.

The elevator whirred to life and the apartment suddenly felt eerie with only Bane, Riley and Jade within the walls.

"Take her to the plane, wait for the appointed time to start the engines, open the doors. Be watching the monitors, do not foul up." Bane injected a syringe into his arm before removing his mask.

"Yes Sir!" Riley snapped to attention, the look on his face staunch and deadly serious. No time for joking.

"Jade, you will sit on that plane until we arrive. Is that clear?" His eyes were hard steel. His voice sounded like spit venom. He was not in a mood to be trifled with.

"Yes." Jade kept her head down and shuffled her feet, anxious to be away from his angry gaze.

After he finished his coffee and took a deep breath, Bane replaced his mask and walked slowly to stand in front of Jade. She kept her eyes on his boots as he towered over her in his military vest and brown overcoat.

His hand cupped her chin and rage flowed through his fingertips and into her jaw.

"Yes. What?" Bane forced her to look him dead in the eye, his rage permeable in the air. She could taste it in her mouth like hot metal.

"Yes, Sir." Jade's voice was barely more than a whisper.

Bane left without another word and Riley grabbed her arm and pulled her along into the waiting elevator.

The doors closed and the ride down started. Jade adjusted her backpack. She had gotten extra medical supplies from the closet and made sure that everything was packed tightly.

"Right to the bird, are we clear? It's loud downstairs. Theres a truck out back, you'll be on my tail, I have a strap on the back of my pack, you hold onto it like it's your life. Understood?" Riley cornered Jade roughly and she nodded her affirmation. She felt so small today, there was no laughter or warmth. She understood why, but for some reason it still unnerved her.

"Yes Riley." Adjusting her pack and tightening the straps so the backpack didn't move an inch, Jade took a deep breath and prepared herself to stay on Riley's back. If she needed to survive in Bane's world for a while, she needed to start playing the part.

"Get ready." Riley held his weapon with both hands and shook his shoulders out, transferring weight from foot to foot he put his head down and Jade held onto the strap as instructed.

The elevator opened with a ding. The noise rushed around them like a maelstrom. Riley held his gun up and rushed out of the closed space before the doors fully opened. Jade was dragged behind him like a doll for a moment before she caught up and ran behind him swiftly.

The lobby was quiet but there was chaos outside.

"It's not far. We're getting into a truck." Riley ushered Jade around the corner and out a set of glass double doors. A truck as Riley said was idling just outside. Jade was shoved into the seat and Riley slid in next to her. Stiles was crouched in the truck bed, gun poised at the alleyway.

Screeching down the road Riley turned his radio up and listened hard to all the noise.

 _Batman's returned. The police are free and mobilized, get to City Hall. Protect the package._

Riley took a hard right and it threw Jade into the door.

"We'll be around the corner from Bane at all times, we'll be gone soon." Riley's voice was barely audible over the yelling and shouting of Bane's militia.

Jade peered through her window and spotted Bane and Barsad addressing the large militia. Men of all shapes, colors, and creeds, shouted and whooped into the air. Guns went off and the scene was lost as the truck tumbled down another corridor.

Almost getting slammed into the dashboard, Jade was pulled out of the cab and squished between two men. The stairs were deserted but the sounds echoed through the concrete.

 _The police are lined up. All teams converge on city hall._

"You will stay here. After we pick up the boys we're riding the truck out of here through a tunnel into the national park on the other side. It's too risky to fly." Stiles went back out the door and bolted around the corner. Riley followed quickly after a few mintues. Jade was left in an empty stairwell with the sound of her heartbeat in her ears.

Waiting for a few minutes Jade jumped at the sound of automatic fire. Holding her hands to her ears she knew she couldn't just will it away. Peeking out the door, Jade saw the truck and peered inside. The keys were in the ignition, there was a walkie talkie on the seat. Grabbing the radio and leaving her backpack, Jade ran down a side street and ended up watching the chaos unfold. She was on the corner of the city hall building when she saw and heard the sound of body after body colliding. Shots rang out in every direction as she watched as man after man fall in front of her. Some dying suddenly, some screaming in agony.

Steeling herself she took a deep breath in and ran towards the front doors. She saw Talia leave the building, it was as if time stood still. Graceful and deadly, she walked confidently to a tumbler and it sped off. Jade watched her go and the noise returned full blast. Running as fast as she could she picked and dodged her way through the fray to the front steps.

More than once Jade received a blow to her face and ribs. She was thankful for the bulletproof vest that was among her things this morning. More than once a gun went off close by her person, wincing every time she made it to the stairs of city hall and picked her way through the debris. Peering in the window she couldn't see anyone inside, glancing left and right she was suddenly struck by the sight of a soldier on the ground. Rushing to his side Jade pulled him through a side door and against the nearest wall. She could see Bane but his back was to them , and he was preoccupied.

Turning the man around Jade propped his head on her lap and began to undo his clothes and vest. His eyes fluttered and his breathing was shallow.

"Barsad? Barsad, please. I need you to stay with me, ok? Look Bane's here and I have a radio," fighting tears she used the knife she found on his vest to slice the edges of the Kevlar open. There was blood pouring out of his side, spilling onto Jade's pants and the floor.

Coughing, his eyes opened and he gasped a deep ragged breath. Shots rang out and Jade took a glace outside the nearest window, she could see soldiers pressing in on the doors. Pressing cloth on Barsad's wound, Jade pulled him quickly to the back of the atrium.

What sounded like a cannon rocked the building and tumbled Jade backwards onto the floor. Coming through the new hole, Catwoman eased in with a motorbike. Trying to quell the ringing in her ears Jade couldn't make out the conversation, but she and Batman quickly left together and disappeared into the fray.

Sitting up Jade could hear voices screaming through the radio, glancing around the rubble she spotted Bane's still form. Not knowing why she needed to, she got up as fast as she could and sprinted over the pieces of concrete and brick.

"RILEY! RILEY I HAVE BARSAD AND BANE! RILEY PLEASE!" Jade screamed into the radio as she reached Bane. He was choking on blood and she didn't know how to help. She didn't have anything to stop the bleeding, nothing to get him more blood. She peeked back at Barsad and ran back to his side. Digging through the small pack he had on him she found some rope and rigged a quick harness under Bane's arms and torso. She carefully dragged him along the floor and finally made it to where Barsad was sitting and managed to pull them towards the glowing exit sign.

 _WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE JADE?!_

Rolling her eyes she grabbed the radio and clutched it to her chest, "Riley you knew I wouldn't stay put otherwise you wouldn't have given me a vest. I'm by the back exit to city hall, Bane and Barsad are in really bad shape. Bane is wheezing a whole lot, and Barsad keeps waking up and coughing blood and laying back down. Look I think he's got blood in his lungs and I'm pretty sure Bane was gutted by the looks of all the blood." Releasing the radio Jade cut off the ropes that helped her pull Bane across the large room and she began to cut his vest off as she had Barsad's.

Suddenly Bane's hands raised next to her and she jumped to his side, "Bane, don't move, Riley is on his way." Bane fished in his vest calmly and pulled out a package. Thrusting it into Jade's chest she opened it and handed it back to Bane who poured it on the front of both of his wounds. Opening and closing them to get more of the substance inside.

"JADE!" Turning her head Jade saw Riley propping the door open and Stiles sliding open a van door. Running to her side Riley began to grab Barsad. Jet, Drummer, and Stiles helped lift Bane and walk him to the waiting vehicle. Bane sat on the floor and continued to wheeze, the men set Barsad on the floor. Jet and Riley jumped in the back while Stiles and Drummer rode in the front.

"Fucking gas is cuz!" Drummer hollered as the door slid shut and the van surged forward so fast that Jade was thrown backwards.

Jet was starting a transfusion for Barsad while Riley began to stitch some of Bane's smaller cuts closed.

"You need to head straight for surgery as soon as you can, Jade was right, you've been gutted. Try not to move so much." Riley applied gauze to the wounds and wrapped them closed as tightly as he could.

"Barsad I need you to stay with us brother." Jet was stitching as fast as he could and lancing when he could. The van swerved so fast and rough that Jade was amazed he could hold on at all, then again they did this all the time.

Keeping her hands on the wall and back door, Jade remained still and closed her eyes against the terrain.

She didn't know when he opened his eyes but Bane motioned for her to come and sit in front of him. Picking her way around Barsad and Jet on the floor, Jade stole a glace out the window and saw they were about to be at the tunnel. She knelt in front of Bane quickly and tried to not look into his eyes.

His leather strap met her chin and her head raised up, eyes meeting his.

"You had a chance to escape. You had a chance to turn us in, you had a chance to let us die. Why would you help us?" His eyes were hard and she knew he would demand an answer from her. She held his hand in hers and kissed his calloused palm. She sat between his feet and held his hand in hers. Riley smiled at her and she reached out to hold his hand too. Bane and Riley shared a quick glance before Bane returned to leaning back against the wall of the van. Riley winked at Jade and gave her hand a squeeze.

"ETA 45 minutes before we change transport. All the equipment is there to handle all our current needs." Drummer spoke over his shoulder but kept his eyes and hands on the road and his weapon.

"Drummer. Am I to understand the bomb did not detonate?" Bane checked his watch a few times before turning to the front.

"No Sir. Report said Batman pulled it out of the truck and took it out over the ocean himself. Fucking martyr." The last words were spit and he had to wipe his mouth before continuing. "The uh, sources also say that, Talia died protecting the mission Sir." A permeable silence fell over the vehicle and Jade tightened her grip on Bane's limp fingers.


	16. Chapter 16

Clearing his throat Bane spotted Jade's pack at the far end of the van. Eyeing the pack he noticed a firearm was still in the side pocket.

"Did you walk through a rebelling city, gunfire, and chaos without a weapon Jade?" Bane's eyes never left the opposite door.

Sitting up straighter Jade stole a glace to her pack then patted around her person for a moment.

"Ha, well isn't that funny. Ya, no, I must have forgotten it."

"If you wish to remain with us, you will keep it on you at all times." Riley chambered a round, put the safety on, and shoved it roughly into Jade's hands. "I gave you the vest, I thought you were smarter than that. You didn't listen, You could have been killed!"

Jade's embarrassment was shadowed by Riley's sudden rage. She kept her head down, the gun hung loosely in her fingertips before putting it in the side pocket of her vest.

"Your brother is correct. You will be more careful from now on until you are better trained." Bane motioned for her to exit the van, they had arrived at a dark airstrip. Jade retrieved her backpack and helped grab whatever else was necessary. "There is another convoy meeting us here from Gotham, if they aren't here already. Get Barsad loaded."

The men made way for the ramp while Bane followed close behind, hugging his abdominal and walking slightly hunched over. As the last of the boxes were packed tightly and everyone securely in their seats, another vehicle slammed around the corner, screeching to a halt about 50 yards from the plane, its occupants tumbled out and ran for the ramp. Bane had his eyes on his watch and walked to the front calmly and the plane began to shudder to a start. The men were winded from the sprint but Jade didn't notice most of them.

The ramp pulled up as the last of them buckled themselves in. Barsad was awake and muttering to Jet, Stiles and Riley were strapped in next to Jade and Bane. The plane lurched forward and Jade closed her eyes against the sudden jerk.

Upon opening her eyes Jade began to take in the rest of the men that had filed into the plane after them. One of them kept his face hidden from view but suddenly someone leaned in and apparently told him something funny. Jade knew it was Dante from the sickening way he laughed.

Suddenly being upset or hurt was a memory. She was at once enraged. Sneering at the floor, she slid her hands down her sides and let her right hand come to rest on the butt of her weapon. Weaving her fingers around the seat harness, it looked as if she was just getting comfortable.

"Riley does the plane refuel?" She leaned over, her eyes half closed.

"In about 8 hours, yeah. Why?" Stiles had leaned over to listen to the conversation.

"I'm not a full league member yet correct?" Jade swung her neck around to loosen the muscles there.

"Yeah. Why?" Riley put more emphasis on his question.

"I'm assuming that your past doesn't matter once you pledge to become an initiate? Like you can't be held accountable for what you've done before you were a member right?" Jade kept her eyes on Dante while she spoke.

"I'm not going to answer until I know why you're asking me these random questions."

"That guy look familiar to you in any way? The one on the end." Jutting her head quickly in that direction, Riley turned his head and took his time looking at the man.

"It's hard to say. And technically you aren't even an initiate yet by the way." He leaned back and closed his eyes, Stiles was left still staring at the end of the plane. He cocked his head over before handing a blanket over to Jade and giving her a sour nod.

 _I remember him_ Mouthing only to Jade, he stole a glace at her gun before smiling slightly and leaning back against the walls of the plane.

Jade couldn't close her eyes. The cabin was quiet. Jet had fallen asleep on the floor next to Barsad, Bane and Drummer were nowhere to be found. She kept her head down and walked through the motions. After what seemed like an eternity she slumped over asleep.

Hours seemed like only minutes when Jade was thrust awake by the sudden rough landing.

"30 minutes. If you aren't on, you will be left." Stiles opened the doors and everyone clambered out. The air was crisp and cool. Jade had no idea where they were and was still clueless as she blinked away the brightness outside. Squinting against the sky she almost tripped down the ramp when a rough pair of hands caught her.

"Fancy seeing you here sweety." Dante pulled her down the rest of the ramp and Jade noticed everyone had begun to walk into the hanger nearby. Instead of following suit, Dante led her around the building before shoving her into the fence nearby. "You are going to keep your mouth shut. They offered me a spot and I'm taking it. But I swear if that APE," he spit the words at her feet, "finds out who I am, well, I'm sure you understand he wouldn't want me around anymore. If he finds out, I'll kill you girly." He circled Jade and kept her away from the building.

Keeping her breathing level, Jade stood up and brushed herself off; it wasn't the first instance of her being pushed around, but it would be one of the last. Preparing herself mentally, she kept her face looking towards the corner of the building and the nose of the plane, and started to walk past Dante. "Fuck off Dante. Don't fucking come near me."

Dante grabbed her roughly by the arm and slung her back into the fence, making it rattle lightly before becoming silent again.

"Bitch, you answer when I talk to you." His face was red, nostrils flaring. He was trying to establish the order of things. Jade was not having any of it today. Gotham was far behind her, a black memory. It was time to start again.

"Strike one. Leave me alone." Jade turned another direction and was determined to try to be as non violent as possible. She would walk the middle road somewhere, somehow.

"Fuck you bitch." Dante grabbed Jade by the hair, pulling Jade close he put his foul mouth near her ear. "I remember this body you dumb whore, if you mess this up for me I'll make the rest of your life a nightmare every day." Sneering he threw her into the fence nearest her before he stole a look at the plane, making sure they stayed just out of sight.

"Strike two. Start over. Do the right thing. They don't know and I won't say anything, this is between you and I, however if you are really into starting over, now would be the time." Jade was talking more to herself, she knew what was about to happen. She knew he wouldn't back off and the way he was talking she knew she would have to make a point. He was a pathetic fool. As she began to hug the fence and walk back to the plane, Dante reached for her again and pulled her by her vest to the ground away from the sight of the plane. Rolling through the momentum, she ended in a crouch and stood quickly.

"You, are going to do as I say." Dante pointed his greasy finger at Jade, but she was preoccupied. Pulling the hammer back she took a lower stance and pulled her firearm from her side. Chuckling, Dante opened his mouth and Jade saw the blackened and missing teeth of a drug addict. She took careful aim at the meat of his leg.

"You gonna shoot me now? Hm?" Dante walked toward Jade and she pulled the trigger. Dante grabbed his leg and screamed. Jade put her gun back on safe and slowly walked over to Dante's writhing form. No warning shot, no sympathy; she had given enough warnings.

"Three strikes Dante. I wonder how useful the league will find you now." Walking past the men who burst around the corner, Jade ignored their stares, keeping a slight smile on her face she marched straight past Bane up the ramp and buckled herself in. She heard some chatter outside but the rest of the men filed in soon enough. Dante was not among them.

Bane settled himself next to Jade as an unnamed man pulled Dante up the ramp and buckled him in. His leg was wrapped in gauze but Jade could see the blood underneath dying the fresh cloth a sickly crimson.

Smiling sweetly Jade made sure to yell to be heard above the roar of the engines as they lurched into the sky, "Looks like you had yourself an accident Dante. I hope it won't happen again."

Spitting a string of profanities in her direction, Dante held his leg but shut his mouth to a small round of chuckles.

Bane did not think it was particularly humorous.

"Explanation." His voice was calm but easy enough to hear over the engines, though it was still metallic and grating.

Looking over at Dante, he caught her eye and saw Bane was leaning over to speak with her. He stiffened for a few moments before Jade turned to face Bane.

"Something personal that doesn't concern you, though I'm sure you can figure it out; but when you do, remember, I dealt with it." Smiling she leaned back and closed her eyes. More relaxed and content now than she had been in a long time.

"There is a man bleeding all over my plane. I've made it my business."

"Barsad is bleeding all over your plane."

Bane stood up and leaned over Jade, his eyes piercing into hers. She just smiled sweetly and pulled the collar of her shirt down so Bane could see the heart carved out of her flesh. It was still red and puckered.

Bane understood almost at once and bent over to be heard more clearly. His form engulfing hers and forcing her to look at his face or the gaping wound on his chest.

"Is he an accomplice, or the main perpetrator?" His eyes were cold steel but they burned her into the cold metal of the plane.

"He is none of your concern." Jade leaned in a bit to make sure Bane heard her. Closing her eyes she peeked only to see that he had left her alone and taken his seat next to her.

He had but he was tying knots on a bit of string from his pocket. Eyes on Dante, Bane wondered what it would take for the man to quit himself. He soon pushed the thought out his mind wondering why he cared. Glancing at Jade he could still see a small part of the skin under her shirt that was so badly scared. A small blemish that could go unnoticed but to Bane it was an angry red flare.

Jade seemed almost peaceful, zen like which was surprising as she just shot someone. Bane rolled her around in his head for a few moments.

"Where are we going?" She leaned her head on Riley's shoulder and he put his arm around her. The gesture was not lost on Bane but he continued to ponder the new recruit and his part in Jade's scars.

"Really?" Riley snorted while Stiles made himself comfortable on his other side.

"Worth a try right?" Jade smiled but closed her eyes, suddenly tired.

Barsad stayed asleep throughout the first portion of the trip, so through the second portion, he and Bane kept speaking quietly to each other, careful not to bother anyone else.

"We arrive shortly, you and I will go to the good Doctor, and hopefully you will live."

"Are you trying to joke with me? YOU shouldn't be alive right now. You aren't human." Barsad checked his side and kept steady pressure, ensuring the wound didn't start bleeding too much.

"I am in a great deal more pain than I normally am and it's difficult for me to breathe right now. Is that better?"

"Yeah it'll do for now." Barsad cocked his head around to survey the plane. "Few recruits, no matter, I heard a few started less than a month ago at our main. How long will we stay at the safe house?"

"A few weeks, I need to tie up some loose ends. Heal. Then we need to begin training the few initiates we seem to have picked up." Bane glared at Dante and a few others before turning to Jade.

"She really shoot that guy in the leg?" Barsad saw Bane's eyes and tracked them around the plane.

"Yes. She seemed very calm with the decision."

"She's a tough one. Didn't think she was that kind of violent though honestly."

Bane turned back to Barsad quietly. "I do not know the reason why she shot him. She told me it was personal, that he was one of the men who tortured her, but I did not believe her capable of attacking unless provoked. Although I'm sure they weren't around the building catching up on past good times. Either way, she pulled the trigger and has no remorse for it, I have less objections than before."

"About her?"

Bane nodded without looking up from his hands.

"I'm sorry about Talia."

The plane became suddenly silent for Bane. He could only nod to Barsad solemnly. His mind had been back to Talia, he was in charge now but without her it seemed fruitless.

"We will rebuild, regroup, and take the jobs we can. Gotham's time will come."

"Will we try again?"

"Quite possibly, although I feel as though the art of theatricality is lost upon the newer generation. I don't want any slipups this time. The city will come down. If it's the last thing I can do for her, I'll finish what she started."

Nodding his eyes closed, Barsad leaned back and took a sharp breath in, the conversation came to a halt while Bane gave him some pain killers.

"They are good foot soldiers. They'll be useful for this line of work." Barsad's head bobbed in the direction of the second group of men.

"Let us hope so." Bane hung his hands and his brow scrunched together, plunged suddenly into thought. He shifted silently back and forth before a door opened and the pilot whispered to him then shut the door again. "We'll be landing soon. Jet and Stiles will take you to surgery, the doctor is prepared. You first, then I will follow."

"The rest?"

Bane looked at Riley, who had his arm around Jade's shoulders, and turned back to Barsad. "Riley and Drummer will show them to their quarters. We will start as soon as I am able to get away from the doctor." Leaning back he ended the conversation with a deep sigh.

"And?" Barsad's eyes were closed but he was far from done with the conversation.

"And we will heal and continue our lives." Bane didn't open his eyes but continued to take deep even breaths. The wounds on his chest and stomach were not his worst injuries to date but he would have been in trouble had he not been pulled out of Gotham when he was.

"She kinda saved us you know. I know you don't want to say it and you like it even less you may owe someone, but I'm sure a thank you would not be remiss. I know I'll at least tell her thanks for not listening to a word you ever say." Bane couldn't help but open his eyes and scowl behind his mask. Barsad meant it as a joke and it was. Barsad was smiling through closed eyes but Bane knew he was wide awake.

The whole plane was silent as it descended to the earth, most of its occupants asleep. Touching wheels to the ground jarred the lighter sleepers awake, who in turn shook and nudged the others. One could tell who the veterans were; they had hands on belts and were prepared to get off the plane at a moment's notice, the new men fumbled with loops and grumbled sleepily over what few things they had.

Bane stood at the head of the plane surveying the 20 odd men on the plane. His form was massive even under duress. Jade could see a sheen of sweat across his forehead from where she sat but tried to keep her face even. He was their leader and until she had more information, this is the part she had to play. He was to be respected in front of the others, as hard as it was, she was his subordinate.

"You will leave the plane quickly and quietly. Assemble just inside the door to the hanger. You will follow Riley and Drummer to your new sleeping quarters. For tonight and tonight alone you will be locked in your corridors. I want no further, accidents, is that understood?" Glaring at Jade as he made the last remark, she kept her head down, her face apologetic, a small head nod; she played the part well.

"Yes Sir!" The League members stood quickly, the other stood as best they could while Jet and Stiles helped Bane and Barsad out of the plane first. A group of people awaited them at the bottom, Jade recognized the doctor, and he had a wheelchair for Bane who waved it off with a scowl. Barsad was transported from one gurney to the next and rushed out of sight.

"You heard the man, LET'S GO!" Riley surged forward with Drummer already halfway down the ramp. Riley put his hand out and stopped Jade cold when she got to the door. The other men walked down the ramp, Dante and the man holding him up were first to reach the doors and another wheelchair.

Riley put his hand from holding Jade back to leading her quickly down the ramp.

The first noticeable thing was the air, cold and biting. It was darker than Gotham had ever been. The glow from the building they were heading to did nothing to stop Jade from casting her eyes to the stars. Stopping short and having Riley take a few steps too many, she was left behind in a small patch of darkness on the tarmac.

Her eyes adjusted quickly and she lost count of all the new lights she could now see. She saw numerous constellations and was instantly mesmerized, her heart felt so full. The weight from the vest was invisible to her now and her past and present situation were soon forgotten. She was utterly captivated by the enormity of it all, and humbled by how small a part she played in it. Her hand dropped at her side while the other clutched at the backpack strap over her shoulder for dear life.

"OI! Did you hear me? Get your ass moving!" Riley shook her arm to jar her out of her stupor and for a moment she was lost. Regaining her bearings she muttered an apology before walking towards the blue glow that represented the gateway to her new life.

Shoving her roughly forward, Jade blushed when she became the sudden attention of everyone in the atrium.

"Good of you to join us. Since you're the only female there is a single room for you upstairs and down the hall. You will be locked in as per orders. Move it." Drummer waved Jade past with a sneer. Keeping to herself and walking with her head up past the muffled snickers. Riley nudged her forward and she walked up the stairs quickly, eager to be free of the rest of the men.

The stairs were old tile, laminate, peeling around the edges but still clean and shiny. It reminded Jade of a hospital. At the top of the stairs a corridor split off into three other hallways, two to the right and one to the left. Stopping at the intersection she could see down the right hallways but the left was baron of light. Pausing behind her, Riley jutted his head down the left hallway.

Jade walked slowly into the darkness and felt along the walls for a light switch but found none. The darkness was becoming more complete and she felt less and less comfortable, even with Riley.

"Take my hand." His voice was quiet in her ear and she groped his arm until she found his hand. His thumb rubbed the back of her hand lightly. She turned when she heard voices behind them. "They'll be in the second hallway, locked in. Don't worry. We'll be watching." Leading her quietly so they weren't making too much noise, Riley found a doorway Jade could not see and suddenly she was thrust into light which spilled out of the room and into the hallway. It really was the only room down this hall.

The room was plain, a cot sat under a window in the corner across from the door, a wooden nightstand next to the bed held a small clock and light but nothing more. The windows looked blacked out and when Jade reached out she realized that someone had put black tape over them. There was no closet but instead a sink and small commode sat against the wall to the right of the door.

"Showers are down the first hallway. You won't ever be alone there, so don't try to get a relaxing time to yourself unless you're willing to put up with whatever happens. I can only keep him off as long as you follow orders. He looked fit to be tied." Riley was talking about Dante.

"So you did recognize him on the plane." Jade looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not until after you shot him and I heard him yelling and all the colorful language did I recall where I had heard it before."

"Stiles told you."

"Stiles confirmed when I asked."

Jade rolled her eyes when Riley wasn't watching and took her backpack off on the bed. It sagged from the weight while Jade pulled her firearm out of her side and checked its safety before putting it under the pillow facing the door. Taking off the vest she felt much better and swung her arms around to stretch them out.

"I know this is just the way you listen so I know you hear me. I think you understand how it has to be out there." Riley shut the door so the silence enveloped them. Jade put her fingers on the window and began to feel the edges of the tape.

"How long are we going to be here?" She went to her bag and took out a knife which she used to begin peeling corners of the tape off the window.

"Hard to say. Once Bane is out of surgery we'll find out I'm sure." Riley sat on the edge of the bed and looked as if he wanted to say more.

"Riley I know how it has to be. I need to watch my p's and q's. I know. I've played the part before." Finding a hole in the tape Jade gripped it and pulled carefully, slowly exposing the gummed up window. Shaking her head she continued to work each portion of tape off.

"We can be different in private, like we was. But around everyone else, if there is chance they'll hear us, you're just another boot, and we're all going to treat you like that." He stared at his hands as if he was upset by this revelation.

"And I will treat you accordingly." Jade balled up wad after wad of tape, the window was marred slightly by the glue from the tape but she could clean that off later.

"Until we leave it'll be food, PT, study on the league, and room time. There is a small enclosure, like a courtyard but it's too cold to be out long and the snow is building again." Riley watched her stick her tongue out between her lips slightly when she worked on a piece of the black tape. He chuckled and she turned to him.

"What?" She held a blank expression when she met Riley's eyes and he moved his fingers beckoning her to come over to him. Scowling she stepped a few feet and stopped, arms crossed, in front of him. He took her hand and slid something inside. Taken aback Jade opened her hand to reveal her antibiotic.

"Cup is by the sink. Someone will come get you in the morning for breakfast and PT. Understood?" Going to the sink she cupped her hands under the running faucet and swallowed the pill quickly. "Am I understood, Jade?" Riley was at the door, his hand on the knob.

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere." Turning to her bed she was caught by the arm and when she was spun around she saw Drummer in the doorway, Riley on her arm. "I'm sorry Sir. I'll be ready in the morning." Riley threw her arm down and Drummer closed the door behind them. After hearing their steps vanish down the hall, Jade tried the door just for kicks.

Being locked in she turned off the light and stood still while her eyes adjusted to the darkness. The window gave off a slight glow and she crossed the room only to fold herself onto the bed and fold her hands on the window sill.

She could see nothing but whiteness, jagged terrain of mountains in the distance, and the stars in the sky. Sliding her pack off the bed she pulled back the sheets and fell asleep in her clothes, not caring what happened next.


	17. Chapter 17

"Barsad is out and awake. Doc said he'll live. Bane is just getting out of the theater now. He was lucky to survive." Jet handed Drummer and Riley some coffee at the end of the hallway. Riley took a few gulps before setting his cup down on the ground. Drummer drained his and held out the cup to Jet who just gave him a stupid look before taking the mug and setting it on the stairs.

"Any other news? Thanks for the coffee by the by." Riley held his mug up in appreciation.

"None. We'll take over for you when you're ready. Your rooms are set up downstairs. Any problems?" Jet leaned against the corner glancing down both hallways before getting more comfortable. Drummer stretched out of his seat yawning, clearly ready to end the evening.

"The guys have already managed to pick their lock. Was walking up and down the way when I heard them get the knob undone. Not bad actually. Jade is asleep, don't freak her out she has a gun under her pillow." Laughing into his mug, Riley finished his coffee and stood next to Drummer.

"Anything we should be concerned about?" Jet took Riley's seat and leaned back, his gun held loosely in his hands.

"The one that's injured, Dante, he's not to go near her. I'm pretty sure he's the main reason she was locked away under that building. He's got a temper, don't let him get one over on you." Drummer let out a breathy chuckle as he walked away down the stairs.

"I'll keep an eye on them. Send up Stiles when you see him right?" Riley just nodded at him before taking the mugs and going down the dark stairwell.

Halfway down the stairs, Stiles came around the corner.

"Jet's waitin for ya." Riley paused at the bottom of the stairs in front of Stiles, nodding to one another, Stiles stepped aside to let Riley by.

"Have a good night." Stiles walked silently up the stairs before Riley could have a chance to answer. Pursing his lips he continued down the hall to his bedroom before quietly closing the door.

Bane didn't know what time it was until he rolled his wrist over and turned on the backlight for his watch. 4am. Raising the sheet he was under he lifted his shirt and carefully assessed the damage the doctor had fixed. He had over 100 stitches and staples holding together pieces of his body inside where they belonged. He was groggy but the medication was doing its job, he wasn't in any uncomfortable pain. Glancing over he saw Barsad sleeping peacefully; the beeping of their heart monitors echoing each other quietly in the small recovery room. Moving the blanket aside Bane tried to gently sit up.

"Go back to sleep." Bane whipped his head around to see a smile on Barsad's face. Ignoring his friend Bane found his way to the restroom to relieve himself.

Stepping back into the room, his friend was sitting up in bed but still had his head resting heavily on the pillow.

"What time is it?"

"Around 4, almost 5 in the morning. We seem to have made it through." Leafing through the doctors notes Bane saw he had multiple bruised organs, tears in his abdominal and back muscles, broken ribs, and it seemed that his lungs and heart had to be checked and part of his right lung had been nicked. The doctor even made a note that he had to put parts of Bane's intestines back where they went.

"How bad are you?" Barsad was still laying with his eyes closed but moved his hands to come to rest behind his head as Bane shuffled carefully over to Barsad's bed. Leafing through the paperwork he saw Barsad had been shot and his lungs had begun to collapse, the shot was near his lungs but ended up breaking through his ribs.

"My lungs didn't collapse on the table."

"I wasn't gutted by Batman's motorcycle cannons." Bane looked to Barsad but the other man's eyes never opened.

"We will live to see another day and fight another war. As always." Replacing the clipboard, Bane moved slowly to his own bed and checked his monitors carefully.

"You died." Bane hadn't gotten that far on the paper yet. "I was awake when you were in surgery, one of the nurses kept me informed. You shouldn't have been able to sit up let alone walk or stand. Why do you do that? You could have taken the gurney, the wheelchair, saved yourself 5 minutes of your life." The silence was deafening as Bane closed the small device and carefully rolled himself back into bed.

"Concern doesn't suit you."

"I've lost one leader already. You recruited me. You carried me with you through mission after mission. You took me in when I was in dire straits. You kept with me through years of not being near her. You fought for my place here in the league. Concern doesn't suit you but you concern yourself with people all the time. You aren't loving or caring and yet. Here we are."

"We?" Bane closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing.

"It's not just me you've taken an interest in. Some of the men you've fought to keep. And then there's Jade. You dump her off with some strangers, let her go into a rebelling city alone, then suddenly you need to keep her around. Don't think I haven't seen you look at her Bane. She isn't Talia."

"Of course she isn't!" Bane snapped loudly, his eyes bulged open and he sat himself up quickly to face his friend and brother.

"You look at her like she's going to make things better. She won't bring her back. No matter what you do she's gone."

"I am no fool. I have lost others before."

"I think you've got your mind a little fuzzy from things is all. You're my friend. My best friend, my brother. But I think you're after something that isn't there. That girl upstairs is damaged goods, don't look at me like that, you know it's true. She won't let you in if you paid her."

Bane stared down at the sheets. He kept his face stoic, his breathing even.

"She is intelligent. She is stronger than she knows. If she can be of use then so be it. If she can get over what's happened to her then she will thrive If she cannot then she will be of little use for us and I will end her life quickly. We've spoken about this before."

"Why do you want her Bane? Why didn't you let her go from the beginning?"

The silence permeated the conversation and Bane couldn't hear anything but the beeping of machines and his heart in his ears.

"I don't know."

"That's dangerous brother."

"I know."

Morning came too soon. The sun and bright snow shone light into Jade's open window. She understood why it had been covered with tape but she didn't mind. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she pressed her nose against the glass and surveyed her temporary home. Her heart dropped.

They seemed to be in the middle of the mountains. What's worse was the artic tundra like environment leveled the land to snow and ice. Jade couldn't see anything other than snow and mountains. She was trapped with them here until they left for their permanent home.

Sinking back down to the bed but not taking her eyes off the window, Jade watched the snow glitter and gleam. She felt better. She felt like she was going to be alright.

Running her right hand over her neck and rolling her head around, her fingers caught the edge of the heart scar on her collar. Pausing to feel the old and new skin she shuddered at the memories it brought.

"No." She was through with her old life. A new beginning. A chance to start over. She wasn't going to mess this up, either with the league or by herself. She was finally free.

A knock on her door woke her from her dream world.

"Are you decent?" The voice was unmistakable. It was Bane. Falling backwards on the bed and crawled to the head and sat up in the corner. She heard the key in the lock but the door remained shut.

"I am Sir." She didn't know who else was with him and was relieved when he opened the door and she saw he was alone.

Bane walked in, carefully closing the door behind him. His size was made more noticeable when he was in a smaller space. He was dressed in long shorts and a very loose tshirt. She could see he was uncomfortable, she assumed it was due to his recent surgery.

"Not to sound insubordinate, but shouldn't you be in bed?" Bane sat on the edge of the bed and Jade heard the old metal groan in loud protest.

He didn't say anything or respond. He put his hands together and stared at them, his breathing was slightly uneven, but the hiss of his mask made it sound labored. They sat in silence for a few uncomfortable moments before Jade put her feet around to the floor and sat nearly next to him. Only a few feet separated them and Jade suddenly was called to how ordinary he looked in his attire. He didn't have his arm brace on or his leather back one. His feet were bare.

She found herself looking at him, really looking at him. The muscles in his arms and legs, even at rest, still looked like steel cables underneath scared flesh. His head, clean shaven, was littered with scars. She looked to his face and realized he was looking at her.

Turning her head away she stood to go to the sink to take her antibiotic that Riley left her, being sure to splash some of the cool water on her face before filling her glass. Offering the cup to Bane he waved it off and she left it on the sink before taking a seat next to him.

Arm to arm they just looked at one another, Bane's eyes were like cold metal, frosted steel. Jade's became darker chocolate the more you stared. Jade turned away first and put her elbows on her knees and set her hands loosely together.

"I wanted to come get you for breakfast." Jade nodded deeply and went to stand before Bane caught her arm. Looking first to his hand then to his face, her expression soured much to Bane's displeasure. "I also wanted to thank you on behalf of Barsad and myself." He let her go and she took her time clearing her face of the shocked expression it now held.

"Well that's weird and makes me feel uncomfortable. Are you running a fever?" Jade reached out to touch his forehead and was surprised when Bane let her. The skin was smooth but warm on his forehead. His eyes never left hers. "Well you do feel a little warm. Did you take YOUR antibiotic this morning?" Smiling she took her brush out and started combing through her hair. Bane watched her frown in the mirror and wondered what she was thinking. Then scowling to himself he asked why he cared.

Rising from the bed took effort but Bane recovered quickly and went to open the door. Jade was behind him, hair pulled back, and ready to go.

"Don't you need to change for PT?" Looking at her clothes she heaved a sigh and dropped her arms and shoulders.

"Not one day rest? Seriously?" Turning around, she put her hands on the bottom of her shirt before stopping and looking back at Bane. "In or out, I have to change."

Raising his eyebrows in surprise he turned and leaned his back against the door and crossed his arms. Nodding for her to continue.

Flipping him off before turning away from him, she removed her shirt and threw on her bra and clean tshirt before pulling on socks and boots. It was not lost on Bane, the raw looking new skin of her back. He kept his eyes on hers when she turned around.

Opening the door and waiting for her to walk through, she smiled at him confidently. He shook his head but smiled to himself as he locked her door behind them.

"I've already talked with Riley. I'll be good when I'm in front of the others."

"Just the new recruits. When we get to league headquarters you will interact with them less then you will here, you may be, less structured then."

"Less structured." Jade put the words in quotes with her fingers while Bane followed close behind her. He was watching her hair flow back and forth, the auburn and brown waves gently twisted at the ends.

"Down the stairs." Bane turned after her in the hallway.

"I figured that we wouldn't be eating in the shower room." She bounced down the stairs but stopped halfway and looked back to Bane who was taking each step one at a time. After Bane had caught up, Jade walked more slowly than before.

"To the right. Eat breakfast then you will get instructions on what to do next. Lace your boots before you trip and fall." Bane caught her arm and she gave him a quizzical look but she knelt down and tied them none the less.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She stood up and gave herself a once over to check before looking up at him.

"Not with the others. Go." Bane pushed her down the right hallway and she walked slowly to the doors at the end of the hall. Before going through the doors she stole a glace behind her only to find herself alone.

Pushing the doors open she was greeted by catcalls and whistles. Looking around she realized she was in a large gymnasium. The benches on the right held food, the left held the rest of the initiates who were busy eating breakfast. She spotted Dante who was hobbling around on crutches. Smiling to herself while her back was to the room she took a paper plate and got herself some toast, fruit, and eggs before crossing the room and sitting at the end of the bench, much to the dismay of the group.

"Honey you must be lost." The man closest to Jade slid down the bench to sit very close to her. "A sweet little thing like you must be scared all alone out here with us." He put a bite of food in his mouth and raised his eyebrows up and down. Jade rolled her eyes and ignored him, eating her food one bite at a time.

She could see Stiles stretching against the far wall, Riley and Drummer were talking to each other and pointing to a clipboard and then to the equipment. She wondered where Jet was when he came in the same door she did and walked past them all carrying a large bag. He had it in a bear hug and seemed to be struggling with it.

"You can talk to me you know, I'm not a bad guy." The man reached out to touch her hand and she took it back slowly while continuing to eat her breakfast. Sneering back to his food he kept his head down to the floor. "Dante told us what a sweet piece of ass you are. The doors aren't locked tonight. You watch yourself." Jade didn't have a chance to respond before he got up and went to throw his trash away.

Eating quickly she narrowed her eyes at the man. Tall and thin, his eyes almost black, his hair short but messy, he sauntered back to the crowd of men farther down the bench. She saw them pointing and whispering behind their hands. Wiping her mouth with her hand she got up and threw her trash away. She was the last one to finish so she continued to stand across the room.

"Alright, on the line!" Jet took the clipboard and dropped it near some weights. "Today we are going to see where you all stack up." Walking to the end of the gym, Jade stood facing the opposite wall with her feet on the out of bounds line. "You will sprint down and back, you need 20. Down and back is 1. Fast as you can, touch both lines." Putting a whistle to his mouth Jade was the first to raise her hand. Jet walked briskly to her and put his face inches from hers. "Problem already?" He wasn't the man she met, she knew what she walked into.

"No Sir, just wondering if we have to wear the boots while running." Jade kept still and stood quietly with her hands to her sides. She tried to focus on Jet's hair or ears, anything to avoid his fierce gaze.

"You may run comfortably initiates, if barefoot is easier, so be it. The point is to make a good show the next few weeks. So make one." Putting his hands behind his back he walked back down the line of men, some of whom were removing their shoes. Jade quickly followed suit and left her socks deep in the toe of one of the boot.

Leaning over her knee she did a few quick stretches and put one foot down in a runners stance, she'd run short distances before, she hoped going to the Y was going to be enough.

"On my whistle." Jet made it to the end of the line and let out a short burst.

Jade lunged forward and took off as fast as she could, hitting the other line as hard as she could she could only hear her heart in her ears as she hit the other line.

"One." She hated running, it was her least favorite, at least with weights you got to do something. She loved weights. She had spent long hours watching the power lifters and strongmen move hundreds of pounds. She had gotten a few tips and was fair at weights.

"Two." Glancing to her right, she noticed she was either behind or ahead by half a lap. Not knowing which, she put her head down and pushed a little harder.

"Three." She was the only one that could hear herself count. She didn't care about anyone else at the moment. The sound of feet and boots on wood all but faded away as she focused on her breathing.

"Four." There were a few men slowing down, taking heaving breaths, you could tell who the smokers were.

"Five." Only a quarter done and her lungs were burning. Slowing down she took a big breath in trying to bring her heart rate down and catch her breath but she didn't stop.

"Six." She kept her face staring ahead at the line in front of her. Focusing on one foot in front of the other. Some of the men were keeping pace with her. Some of them were slowing down and taking catch up breaths before continuing.

"Seven."

"LET'S GO, THIS IS A WARM UP." Drummer was walking the length of the court, watching them run back and forth. Jade was glad to be on the far side away from everyone and the league members. She felt somewhat apprehensive in front of them. She didn't want to say or do something wrong, she felt they all had a good relationship in Gotham, she hoped it would not be so rigid when they got to where ever they were going.

"Eight." She pushed up the pace, her breath was back, her heart was no longer pounding her ears deaf, and her chest no longer burned.

"Nine." She thought about little else except putting one foot in front of the other quickly.

"Ten." She hit the line and her hand made a slapping noise on the ground, rubbing her palm on her shorts, she pumped her arms harder.

"Eleven." Riley and Jet were talking while Drummer stopped at the opposite end of the court and watched them run to him. His eyes focusing on the way they moved their bodies.

"Twelve." Failure was not an option. Jade felt that a failure in the League was not best for a long life.

"Thirteen." The burning sensation returned but she was more than half done now.

"Fourteen." Stiles stood opposite Drummer, now she saw them both, one going one way, and one going the other. She kept her eyes down and tried not to focus on them or smile at them as she had many times before.

"Fifteen." Just a few more and she could stop.

"Sixteen." She had to dig now, it was the last few.

"Seventeen." She looked at the men who were running, sweat covering faces, Jade wiped her face only to realize how hot it really was in here.

"Eighteen." She wanted it more now that she was away from Gotham. She wanted it more than they did.

"Nineteen." Two more. She stole a glance at the far bench and saw Dante watching her. Her stomach turned and she ran faster. She wanted to run as far away from him as she could.

"Twenty." She ran through the bounds line and put her hands against the wall. Hanging her head, she took as many breaths as she could.

A bottle of water appeared out of nowhere and she shook her head a few times before taking it and gulping it down. She turned to see only one other finished, the man who had spoken to her earlier. The others were still running though where they were was lost on Jade.

"Go walk around to cool down." Stiles motioned her to walk around the court and to the sidelines. Jade didn't care about the stares she got.

"My name is Jack." The man was walking next to her with a smile, trying to appear nice. Jade saw him wink at Dante as they passed.

"Good for you. Please leave me alone." Jade continued to drink her water and keep her eyes on the wall in front of her. The others had finished now and were walking the same path.

"We could all be friends you know." She caught his smile and saw it was flawless. He had build underneath his baggy clothes, Jade could only guess he actually had a real job at some point, though she knew exactly what kind of 'friends' he wanted them to be.

"I'm not really interested, thanks." Jade's face never wavered as she turned another corner and was going for a second lap.

"The doors aren't locked tonight you know. I could come keep you company. It's awfully cold around here." He put his arm around Jade's shoulders and she shrugged away from it.

"I don't think that would be wise." Jade kept walking, standing straight up, Drummer watched them as they passed.

"He told us it was your first time. How you cried. I bet you loved it though." He was whispering, Jade was sure no one else could hear him. Keeping her face stoic she stopped when they got back to her shoes. Squatting down she grabbed them with one hand and kept the momentum forward while walking towards the weights.

"We will be doing some lifting today, then we'll stop for a bit." Riley pulled a few bars from a small receptacle and set them down on the various mats he had laying out.

Jade walked up to a bar and stood with her back to the wall. She dropped into body squats without provocation; she had warmed up like this so many times before.

"You lifted before?" Riley was in front of her setting weights down on either side of the bar.

"Yes Sir." She continued her warm up.

"What have you gotten to?" Pulling out a pen he wrote a note on the clipboard.

"135 front squat, 200 back squat, 300 dead, 115 bench." Riley wrote the numbers down quickly before stopping.

"You can pull 300?" You're shitting me." Riley automatically started loading the bar with weights after dropping the board.

"No, I'm being serious. I suck at squatting but as long as I'm careful I can deadlift pretty well."

"Careful how?" He paused and counted the plates.

"My back starts to feel pinched after a few sets. And also you know, I'm in a cast."

"Being honest I just want to see you do it. Do you think you can grip the bar at all with the cast on? He didn't cover your palm much, do you want to try?" He stepped back and Jade shook her head.

"If I can get cleared to get this off and be ok, then I'll lift for you. But it hasn't been very long."

"I'll have the doctor look at it. Come on." Huffing a sigh Jade followed and was soon lead out a different set of doors. A few minutes later Jade had her arm in an xray machine and was rolling her eyes. There was no need for her to see the doctor, she didn't feel as if the cast was ready to come off. It hadn't been very long.

"It's healing very well. I'm actually surprised it looks this good this soon." The doctor put up the xrays and both her and Riley looked at them intently, the once very stark line that once ran though her previous xray, was now much fainter.

"Did you give me something to expedite this? Is that even possible?" Jade looked incredulously at the xrays.

"Nothing but your own body could have done this. I can cut it off as long as you promise to wear a brace at all times, sans showering, you actually could exercise as these men want you to. Although pulling 300 will probably have to wait."

Jade thanked the doctor and he left, leaving Jade and Riley alone in the room.

"What do you think?" Riley toyed with the cast and Jade kept silent.

"Tell him to come cut it off, I hate sleeping in it anyways and it bothers me to no end. I still want to lift, I really miss it. I really need it. If I screw up my arm I screw up my arm. I'm tired of waiting for someone to save me or do it for me. Tell him to cut it off Riley." Jade scrunched her nose as the doctor came back in and began to cut the hard casing off her arm.

Once off, Jade scrubbed her arm clean and ignored the slight throbbing. She twisted and bent it around. The doctor squeezed and probed but was satisfied when she told him it was fine.

Walking back to the gym, they were greeted with the others working out in small groups around the weights. Riley took the plates off the bar and started with her pulling just over a hundred pounds. Adding the weight slowly, Stiles dropped a belt behind her quietly in case she needed it but his gaze and face stayed stoic and unfeeling.

Adding the weight slowly Jade just reveled in the feeling of her legs and back working again. Her arm hurt but she ignored every twinge, uncaring whether or not it would hurt her in the long run.

After what seemed like forever, they were finally back at the three hundred that they wanted to see so badly. She smiled and nudged the weights with her feet. Taking her shoes and socks off she padded around as she shook off her last set. She picked up the belt and wrapped it around her waist, pulling it tightly and locking it into place.

The rest of the men stopped to watch as Jade took a piece of chalk over her hands. The smoothness of the white substance was almost mesmerizing. She had loved spending time in the gym lifting. The room faded as she moved to the front of the bar. Rocking on the balls of her feet she took a few deep breaths before planting her feet solidly on the ground. Rolling the bar to her legs she held the bar in a reverse grip and tugged hard to take the slack out.

Spacing her feet she took another deep breath. Squatting down, she could feel the cold metal pushed against her shins. Taking one more breath she tightened her stomach and stood up.

 _When you dead lift, you aren't lifting the bar, you are moving the earth away from you._


	18. Chapter 18

Standing tall she opened her eyes to surprised gazes, but it didn't faze her. Lowering the bar she dug down, bent her knees, and pulled again. Each lift was tight, it was hard for her to lock it out at the top of every pull. She could feel her back muscles straining from the weights she had moved but was now so out of practice to. Her arm hurt but not as badly as she thought it would. Maybe the doctor wasn't as good as they thought.

Putting the weight down her arms shook, she didn't care. It felt so good. The world around her went away as she set up and pulled again and again. Eyes closed, stomach tight, arms straight, she reveled in the way her body responded. She stopped at 5 and let the bar slide out of her hands when it hit the floor.

Dusting her hands off, she kept her eyes on the bar and weight; oblivious to Riley and Jet speaking to each other quickly; oblivious to the other men watching her with a mix of envy and anger; oblivious to the face in the gym doors watching them.

Shaking her hands and legs out her breath was shaky. Stepping to the bar again she closed her eyes and began to breathe deeply again until a light touch startled her back. Drummer was standing before her, arms crossed, eyes fierce. She stopped her motion and stood up quickly, her breath felt funny in her chest because of the tightness of the belt.

"Who taught you? Your form, your breathing, the way you rack the bar, must have been some lifter." He expected an answer, Jade kept her head down but put her hands at her sides.

"Just some guys at the gym, I was interested and they let me in on their sets. We worked out a few times a week."

"And yet you cannot defend yourself?" Color rushed to Jade's face first in embarrassment then in anger.

"I can move weight, I have functional strength."

"That wasn't an answer. I'm glad you can move cannons but weight is not going to be your problem. Follow me." Dropping her arms in exasperation, Jade took off the belt and followed dutifully to the center of the court where some of the men were. A large mat had been set up as one of the stations for work. "When you are at this station you will keep your feet on the mat. Arms up at all times, fists close, protect your face. On my count you step and punch. I know it's elementary and pretty lame but we need to start with the basics. Ready? ONE!"

Jade thrust her fist out and kept time bouncing back and forth on the balls of her feet. Keeping her left fist at her cheek she pushed her right fist out with every count.

After what seemed like hours of changing stations, punches, kicks, dead lifts, squats, more sprinting, they were finally done. Lunch was brought into the gym by people they hadn't met yet.

"Get your food, head back upstairs. Get showered and get some rest. We do this again every day, Monday through Friday, until we leave. No exceptions, no excuses. Jade stay behind." Jet watched everyone gather their clothes and food while Riley led them out.

"Yes Sir?" Jade wiped the sweat from her face with the bottom of her shirt before taking water and filling her pockets with fruit from the end of the bench. Taking a sandwich she bit into it only to find it full of peanut butter, her mouth was sticky and she had trouble swallowing.

"You are going to shower last and by yourself. Pick one of us to accompany you."

Jade stopped short. "Aren't there stalls?"

"It's an open shower system, that's why I said, pick one of us. Preferably someone who you object the least to."

"Can't you just wait outside the door?"

"I'm sure we could. There are two doors to the showers. One of them goes to the other hallway. We would rather not have any other accidents" He smiled at the last word and held the doors open for Jade to walk through. Hearing the other men still clamoring up the stairs, Jade kept her voice even.

"I understand Sir." She smiled and Jet raised an eyebrow. "Accident." She put the word in quotes through a mouthful of peanut butter and they both smiled.

Turning the corner Jade wiped the smile off her face as they came face to face with Bane. He was dressed in his usual cargo pants, boots, and tank top. His chest pulled the fabric across his muscles and Jade could see scars on his arms more now. His brace was back on his arm and he stood more erect with his back wrapped up as well.

"Jet you are dismissed."

Standing at attention at once and saluting, Jet walked away around the corner while talking into his radio. Jade stood still at attention, she could see a few of the men watching from upstairs. Stepping in front of her, Bane looked down his nose at her.

"You will shower and come back downstairs. I have something that may interest you." Bane motioned for her to walk up the stairs. Taking them two at a time Jade turned the corner quickly to her hallway and hurried past Dante and Jack standing outside the hallway to the showers.

They smiled sickly as she went by but held their tongues while Bane stood there. Bane did not follow her down the hall but walked towards the others dorm. Jade reached her door and found it locked. Standing outside her door she shook the handle and sighed in exasperation. A hand appeared with a key and she took it silently and put it in the lock but never removed it.

Gathering some clean clothes and leaving her food under her pillow for later, she realized she didn't have a towel when she turned to her sink she saw someone had taken care of that for her. Picking up the towel she saw the towel and wash cloth were both blue. Smiling to herself she turned to look at the doorway, she could see Bane's form just outside waiting for her.

As she walked out, Bane closed and locked her door, pocketing the key himself. Jade walked down to the other hallway and stood outside a set of doors and peered in the room and saw two rows of showers. There were men showering and Jade quickly turned away when she realized this but not before they saw her in the door.

"Like what you see honey?"

"Come on in the water's fine!"

"Woo woo! You sure you don't want some baby?!"

The chorus of laughter was enough to make her turn red but she leaned against the wall and just laughed. She laughed even more when more than one showed up in the window and tried to make kissy faces at her. Turning away but continuing to laugh, Bane stood waiting for her to shower.

"I am NOT showering with them." She smiled and chuckled but Bane's face remained neutral. Clearing her throat she turned away from him and back to the doors. She was very aware of his presence behind her but did nothing to speak with him or be nearer to him. He stood with his back erect, his hands loose, watching the doors.

Stiles opened the shower doors fully dressed and beckoned her inside. Blushing and raising an eyebrow Jade held the door and motioned for him to get out. He took a deep breath before looking at Bane who nodded to the other door. Stiles walked through the shower room and stood with his face in the window against the other set of doors.

"Can he wait on the other side of the door please?" Jade looked at Bane before he shook his head no. Pursing her lips Jade walked into the shower room and was careful not to fall. There was a small bench to the right of the doors and she put her towel down and sat on the bench to take off her, now wet, socks and the rest of her clothes. Bane stood just inside the door she came in and kept his face looking out to the hallway. Both Stiles and Bane said nothing, nor did they turn around in the least.

Jade closed her eyes and took her clothes off one article at a time. Standing, she ran some water until it was hot and leaned under the stream. She was uncomfortable with them in the room and held her hands in front of her body; hugging herself she moved her hand up to push the shower head to aim the water closer to the wall.

Looking around she saw a small bottle of soap. Using it all over, even washing her hair with it, Jade washed quickly before turning the water off.

"OI, AWAY FROM THE DOOR." Jade jumped as Stiles knocked on the plastic window.

Bane turned his head away from Jade over his shoulder to watch Stiles, whose face held an angry scowl. He waved Bane off and nodded quickly before returning to face his post. Jade was suddenly grateful they were there, even if they could have stood outside.

She rubbed herself dry and started to dress quickly, ignoring her clothes sticking to her due to the humid room. Her clothes went into a ball together and she pulled her hair into the towel.

"Um, do I have to get your permission to cut my hair?"

Bane suddenly turned and glared at Jade.

"And why would you cut it?" Bane opened the door and they began to walk back to her room. Going past the intersection where the hallways let, Jet was standing at the end of the men's hall where they were gathered in front of him hooting as she walked by.

"Well, I can't do much with it, it was kind of bothersome today working out."

"Can you not pull it up?" He unlocked her door and she draped her towel over the sink basin too dry.

"I can, and I do, it's still long and sticky, gets frizzy and poofy, and honestly if I could braid my own hair I would but I can't." Brushing out her wet hair she bent over slightly to allow the spraying water to hit the floor. "Where do I bring my laundry? I can do it myself I just don't know where to go."

"There is one washer and dryer. You may use it tomorrow if you wish. Finish and come with me." Bane stood in the doorway taking up space while Jade put the brush away and pulled her hair up. "I will think about your hair and we will discuss it again when we get to league headquarters."

"Better?"

Only nodding, Bane stood aside while she left the room and he closed and locked the door behind him.

"You're really neurotic about the door." Jade tried to make conversation which Bane did not respond to.

She noticed the hallways had cleared out and was walking down the stairs when Bane caught her arm and went first. Jade rolled her eyes and followed dutifully, happy he couldn't see her rolling her eyes at him very often. The gym was full of noise, the men were obviously down that direction but Bane led them down the hall he had been down that morning. He walked past a few closed doors before stopping at one at the far end of the hall.

Taking out a ring of keys, Jade had to suppress a giggle. When Bane opened the door he held it open but waited for Jade to walk through. The room was dark and smelled almost musty, when Bane turned the lights on Jade saw why. She stood inside a small study, or miniature library. Books were stacked over books, chairs, the only desk was full of books. There were shelves against every wall and one big couch at the far end under a large window.

"You may come in here during your free time if you wish. You will be locked in, obviously." He pointed to another door. "That is my room, when you wish to leave, knock and I will come unlock the door." He stood before her for a few moments while she took it all in.

"So I can come down here whenever I want?" Bane's breathing was quiet today. He looked down at Jade with a thoughtful, intense stare.

"When you are out of your room yes."

"I thought the doors were only locked last night?"

"Yours will be locked at all times."

Silence permeated the room; she was still a prisoner. Down trodden, she turned to the nearest stack and danced her fingers along the bindings; they felt brittle in their dusty prison.

"May I ask why since there's no one else around?" Her voice was quiet in the stillness.

"It is said that if one does not learn from history, they are doomed to repeat it. I would be a fool to think those men had anything but malice on their minds. They are no better than the animals I left in the pit. You have been allowed to keep your weapon, theirs have been confiscated. I am trying to take every precaution."

Jade was somewhat stunned.

"You're doing it because you're worried they'll hurt me?" Jade picked a book from the nearest stack and walked to the couch, head still down in thought. She lowered herself to the couch and folded her arms across the back of it to stare out the window into the white wasteland.

"You are surprised."

"Um, well yeah." Jade turned and the confusion she held showed plainly on her face. "You've been nice sometimes but I figured it was just to keep the peace, which it does. You kind of fluctuate back and forth between, 'I'm nice', to, 'go to hell in a hand basket'." She smiled at her own joke and looked back out the window.

Bane was silent. He was not one to be objectionable.

"I'm usually very leery of someone looking out for me, but you turn around and are really off putting so it's kind of easy to accept the good when it comes. Bane what if I don't fit in with the league, what happens?"

"It depends, if you go past a certain point in the training we cannot risk our secrets being compromised. If you go far enough, the only way out is death." Bane was being very matter of fact.

Silence permeated the room and Jade just nodded solemnly.

"What book are you going to read?" Bane was at his door, the main door they came through was shut and, what Jade assumed, locked.

Looking into her hands Jade found she had a volume of Robert Frost poems. Holding the book up she looked at him. "Poetry…apparently."

"I will leave you in peace. Tell me when you are ready to leave." He never waited a reply and went to his room, which Jade heard lock from the other side. She opened the book and let the words dance through her head like music, her fingers playing with the pages as if they were piano keys. The silence was nothing, the safety she felt was relaxing to say the least. As she kept reading, she began to cry, letting out all the emotions she had held in for so long. Her tears hit the pages and blurred her eyes, but she kept on; pulled forward by the promise of more to come.

Leaning his head against the door, Bane cursed himself silently in his room. Turning around he sat down at his desk and went over the notes from the day. He was surprised to see Jade doing so well the first day out, even with her complaints. Pulling open a laptop he pressed a few buttons and was connected with the League headquarters.

"Good Evening Sir."A man of about 30 with grey eyes and black hair appeared on the small screen.

"Report Zane." Bane wiped his eyes but held a pen in his free hand.

"The casualty report is minimal. Since most of the League was here we lost few men. Around 10 or so operatives. I can send you the list if you'd like Sir." Bane wrote down the number.

"Do so, I want it tonight. What about our resources?" Bane kept jotting notes to ensure he would not forget anything.

"We resupplied a week ago, we should be well stocked for another 3 months Sir. Medical supplies are being brought in tomorrow."

"The new recruits?" Bane kept writing.

"Stage two begins in two weeks; we begin weapons, advanced combat, and survival. None have dropped out so far. Will you be back in time to begin stage two with us Sir?"

"I will. We will be bringing the recruits we have here. So far there are twelve male and one female."

"We have ten males passed here Sir. Excuse me but we haven't had a female join our ranks in quite some time Sir." Zane smiled slightly and Bane's eyes went to the screen. Clearing his throat he wrote a few more notes down.

"We will see if she holds some use for us."

"Any jobs that require undercover work I'd imagine. Some of the jobs that were tougher would have been made easier with a female on the inside. By the way Sir, I lament the loss of Talia. She was our best."

Silence.

"Her death will not be in vain." Zane nodded in affirmation and waited silently. "We are going to expedite the training here so that these recruits will be ready to handle stage two when we arrive."

"Of course Sir. Is there anything else I can do Sir?" Bane pondered for a moment, checking his watch.

"Nothing right now, I will contact you in a few days with more instructions for when we arrive." Bane shut off the tablet and the room was suddenly dark again. Removing his mask quickly he took an antibiotic before setting an alarm, if she wasn't done in an hour he would take her back upstairs anyways.

Lying down on his bed, Bane closed his eyes tightly and remained still despite tortuous dreams.

He knocked on the door lightly as he pulled the key from the lock and turned the knob. He found her asleep on the couch, one arm on the back of the sofa, the other clutching another volume of poetry to her chest. Bane studied her for a moment before tapping her awake.

Jarring from her sleep, Jade rubbed her eyes and was caught off guard by Bane's looming presence. He was once again without braces or shoes, he held out his hand and she gave him the book much to his amusement.

"I was helping you up." Jade stopped and was glad for the dimness of the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry I appreciate that." Taking the book she replaced it on the desk before stretching to the ceiling.

"Are you ready for bed?" Bane went to the door and turned out the light, plunging the room into darkness.

"Yes Sir." She followed behind him and stopped at his back.

"You do not have to call me Sir when it is just you and I." He opened the door and Jade was close behind him.

"I know, sometimes it just feels more appropriate." Jade stood erect but linked one of her arms through Bane's. He stopped abruptly and she took her hands back. Looking away she immediately regretted her decision.

"Let me explain where you reside in my universe." Bane leaned over Jade and she pressed herself up against the wall. His face was dangerously close to hers and she tried to avoid his eyes but focused instead on the metal of his mask and the way his face moved. "You are an initiate, a dull thing with no more personality than the volumes collecting dust in that room, I entertained you before because I felt bad for you, make no mistake I will end your life if I must to keep this league safe. I am old enough to be your father and would never consider something so ordinary to be near me in such a way. If you want comfort, you seek it elsewhere, because you will not find it with me. Abandon your naivety and childish ways, your fairy tales end here."

Gripping her arm, Bane pulled Jade down the hallway. She wasn't surprised; she had been rejected so many times before, she knew that she was nothing to him.

Bane was trying his hardest not to look at her. He hated to see her upset, he never wanted her to hurt. A life with him would certainly kill her, he could not let her entertain that idea. He felt more peaceful with her around, but he couldn't afford to be distracted. Maybe one day she could forgive him.

Jet was sitting in the middle of the hallway and instantly stood at attention when Bane came up the stairs. Forcing Jade down the hallway Bane made no attempt at hiding his irritation from her. He stopped at her door and opened it for her. Jade walked by him with her head up and a smug grin on her face.

"Someone will come get you in the morning. Good night Jade."

"Good night Bane." The door was already shut and she heard the lock clicking into place. She smiled to herself and checked underneath her pillow that her gun was still there. Now that she knew she was armed she would have to be extra careful. Lying back on her pillow she closed her eyes lightly and fell asleep to tortured dreams.

During the days Jade spent her time doing as she was ordered, the League left little time to wonder about. They were told the next day that in order to catch up to the rest of the initiates and to be ready for stage two when they arrived, they would have to work after lunch as well as Saturday. The new schedule left little time to relax or for idle chatter. For the first week Jade was so tired she went right to bed after washing. She didn't recall speaking to anyone other than answering an occasional question. She would walk by Riley without so much as a side glance, they all had remained cool to one another.

On Sunday Jade's door was unlocked and she was moved to Bane's study. She was left without question and she remained there all day. Bane brought her food but left without speaking to her, which suited her just fine.

She ended up taking a few books when she left on Sunday, it would give her something to do in her room before she fell asleep.

The next week brought more conditioning and fighting exercises. Jade was paired off with either Riley or Stiles every time. She was grateful, Jack and Dante were the center of the group of male initiates, and they tried at every pass to get Jade alone. She knew some of them by name; Otis, Ryan, Logan, and of course Jack and Dante, some of them chose to stay to themselves and had been given ridiculous nicknames as a result.

As she walked to the stairs on that Tuesday after a particular grueling day of fighting, Jade stood in the middle of the hallway listening to the faint sounds of music. She had heard the song before, it was a pop song but it had been weeks since she had listened to the radio so she felt the need to stop and savor the moment.

Closing her eyes she leaned against the wall, one foot on the steps. The sound was coming from down the hallway where she went to read. Making sure she wasn't being watched, Jade slipped around the corner instead of going upstairs to shower. The hall ended with doors on either side. She knew it wasn't coming from Bane's door or the study, she turned and saw a set of double doors that led down yet another hallway. Checking once again to be sure she was alone, Jade leaned against the doors and they fell in silently. Turning around she saw doors on either side of the hallway, some closed, some not.

She tried a few doors but found the music was coming from an open doorway in the m iddle of the hall. Peering around the corner she saw a hospital bed made up in the bright green room.

"Barsad!" Jade couldn't contain her enthusiasm for finding him listening to the radio, she bounded into the room and he smiled as she landed in a chair next to his bedside.

"What the hell are you doing down here? Why aren't you upstairs?" He turned off the radio and closed his laptop. He paused when she sat next to him and dropped her hands in her lap. "Why isn't your cast on?"

"I heard the music, no one followed me. Riley made me go to the doctor on day one and it's like I'm magic. I actually pulled my max that day and we really haven't gone back, sometimes I do it in my spare time."

"You've already lifted more than once in front of everyone?" Barsad scrunched his face up.

"Well, yeah. I mean, what's the big deal?" Jade slid into a chair next to the bed while Barsad put away his medicine bottle and some books and newspapers in a drawer next to the bed.

"Let's go, you need to get back upstairs." He wrote something down in a sticky note before closing it away in the drawer as well.

"Do I have to? Is it really that big a deal?" Jade stood up quickly.

"Bane's going to have your hide." Barsad sat the bed up and moved the sheets down. "Come on, I'll take you back." Swinging his legs around Jade saw some stitches but he looked just fine. Standing up he took a short breath and at once pushed her out from the front of the chair and around the bed.

"Come on, this sucks." He moved her out the door and turned her around when she was heading the wrong direction.

"You need to obey Bane's orders. You need to learn to do as you are told Jade." Barsad sounded tired and Jade at once felt guilty about bothering him.

"I just wanted to listen to the music, I'm sorry for bothering you Barsad. I heard it from down the hall and I just, I don't know." Jade shut her mouth when she realized she was trying and failing to explain why she even followed the noise. There was no good reason for her to have been down there and she knew it.

"You're looking for normal. You're tired, probably at the end of your mental limit. I'm sure the rest of the initiates aren't making it easier." Barsad reached for the double doors at the end of the hall.

"Yeah." Jade could barely muster an audible response.

Pushing the doors open Barsad stopped short and took a deep breath when he and Jade came face to face with Bane who was exiting his room and speaking with Stiles. The conversation came to a halt and Bane snapped the folder he was holding shut.

"Stiles return Barsad to the infirmary." Stiles opened the doors behind Barsad, who could only half smirk at Jade as he left back down the hallway.

She shuffled her feet around and tried to avoid eye contact with Bane who just continued to glare at her. The doors swung open and Stiles reappeared.

"Barsad is all set, I can take Ja…"

"You are dismissed, please leave." Bane cut Stiles off, his voice was quiet and low like the roll of distant thunder.

Stiles just nodded and left down the adjoining hallway and disappeared around the corner.

Opening his door Bane motioned for her to enter, Jade took a peek down the hallway and thought about making a dash for it.

"Don't even think about it. Move Jade." Bane stood in the middle of the hall now. Jade shook her head and for the first time was actually afraid of Bane. Against her better judgment, she entered his room.

The door clicked shut and Jade was left standing next to a desk. His room was small and dark, the windows were covered with thick blankets and with Bane standing just behind Jade she felt as if the room was shrinking with them in it.

"Turn around." Once Jade was facing Bane she could feel his anger bearing down on her.

"Bane, I'm…"Raising her head to speak Jade barely got out the two words when she was sent backwards. His hand had come across her face and took the breath right out of her. She staggered and ended up sitting at the edge of his bed. Her face stung and she tried to hold back tears. His desk chair gave a groan and he let it roll so he was in front of her.

"What have I told you?" His voice was low and threatening. She opened her mouth to answer but was silenced with another hand across the face. Tears rolled down her cheeks in hot lines but she kept her mouth closed to keep from really crying. "There are consequences when you do not follow orders. You will follow orders or I will end you myself. Am I making myself unclear in any way?"

Bane let them sit in silence for a few moments before lifting himself from the chair and heading to the door. Motioning for her to exit, Jade leapt from the bed and quickly went into the hallway. Rounding the corner she paced a few steps ahead of Bane and hoped she could reach the stairs without him. When she made the stairs she heard his boots behind her. Resigning that she would not be rid of him, she walked slower when they made the hallway. Bane stopped her before she went down her hall.

"You need a shower." He turned her back to the shower stalls.

"I need things to shower with." Jade tried to step around Bane but he just pushed her back.

"You should have thought about that before everyone else was off duty and eating while the rest of the initiates are in their room." Pointing at the shower Jade crossed her arms in defiance.

"I understand about not being up here when I am supposed to, but it takes me two minutes to get my things."

"It would have yes. I am hungry, I need my medication, I am tired and in pain. Get. In. The. Shower." Bane lowered his voice and made every word its own sentence.

Walking through the doors Jade found her supplies folded on the bench just inside the door along with clean clothes. Stiles must have done this before he went to eat, Jade smiled to herself and began taking her clothes off.

The shower felt amazing on her skin but she could not help but notice Bane had not turned around. He glared at her and it made her squirm and bathe faster.

"Can you turn around while I get dressed please?" Jade turned the water off and backed up towards the bench. She began to dry without looking to see if Bane was still facing her or not.

Peering over her should she found him staring, no glaring, glaring at her back. His expression was a mix of pain and rage and Jade did not want to risk upsetting him more; she had done enough.

She turned and dressed, choosing to squat instead of bending over to put on her shorts, and faced Bane silently with her belongings in hand.

He handed her a pill and she stood silently with it in her other hand. It looked like her antibiotic so she took it without asking. Taking her arm, Bane squeezed and watched her eyes as he probed her once hurt arm. It didn't hurt sharply as it once had. Jade kept her eyes down though, in her mind she would never stop fighting, but Bane had already proven that he would not put up with any form of disobedience from her. It was her submission to him that he wanted, so she gave it to him quietly.

He sneered at her and she dropped her gaze even lower, she kept her things against her body and stood still in front of him.

"You will not go wandering off again. If you do then those slaps across your face will be the least of your concerns. Do I make myself clear?" Bane pulled her arm and it forced Jade closer to him than she wanted to be. Nodding her head Bane's grip tightened on her arm until she had no choice but to let out a small cry of pain.

"I understand, I get it, please let me go Bane." Jade started to pull away and the rage sprung up in his face as he pulled her closer with enough force to make her teeth shake.

"You understand what? Let me go, what?!" His voice seethed with anger and Jade hoped it was only his lack of medication that made him behave so.

"I understand Sir, please let me go Sir." A real tear slid down her cheek and Bane reveled in that single tear. For some reason it made him feel better about their situation. It established their roles perfectly; he felt she finally understood her place.

"Now move yourself. I have one thing more to discuss with you before you go to sleep." Bane dropped her arm and opened the doors for her. Jade kept her head down and walked silently but quickly down the hallway. Standing to the side of the doorframe, Bane unlocked it and turned on the light before pushing Jade through the door.

Once through, Bane produced the file he was talking over with Stiles and opened it. "Riley brought something curious to my attention. Your arm, was broken. Split. You should have gotten surgery to fix it. Which was why it was so odd when A. you did not and B. odder still, your new xray showed that it was almost completely healed. Which tells me a few things. It was never broken to begin with and your original xrays were not yours. You suffered a hairline fracture at best. My question is, did you know about this?" Bane held the file up and Jade shook her head no.

"What do I have to gain by being crippled in an environment where it could, literally, kill me to do so? Why would I fake it? Look I read but I've never done clinicals and up until your stunt with my shoulder the first, what, week? That we were together, I don't know much about bones and muscles other than, what I have read. I was skeptical when he told me I was fine the other week. But who am I to question anything? I don't know Bane. I do not know." Jade put away her laundry and checked that her firearm was still underneath her pillow. With only one week left Jade left nothing to chance. Satisfied it was there she sat on the bed and felt the mattress sag underneath her weight.

"Why were you down near surgery with Barsad earlier?" Bane stood before Jade and she shrunk under his shadow. He had closed the door and locked it behind him; there was no help even if she really needed it.

"I heard the radio, I'm just a little out of it and…." She began to push her hair back when she was interrupted.

"Is the study not enough?" Bane's voice was still sharp and curt but he was reading through her file more than paying attention to her.

"I'm not ungrateful. I heard music and it was a catchy song. It's just been a while since I heard some music and I did what any immature child would do, I got curious and I wandered off. I'm sorry Bane, I promise it won't happen again." Jade held her face down and pinched her nose in, hoping he would not reprimand her again as he had before.

"I see. It was an accident according to you then? It just happened?" Bane crossed his arms over his chest and it made his shirt bulge.

"I was heading upstairs as usual and heard the music. I know I shouldn't have but I went to find out where it came from instead of ignoring it."

"In around a week we will leave for the league headquarters. You are being trained to keep up with the recruits already there. The next stage is weapons, advanced combat, and survival. Part of that training dictates you follow the instructions you are given or you may not return. You can die. Do you understand?"

"I'm not a child, I understand mortality very well thanks. My best friend's brother got shot in front of me on his knees. I watched him die." Jade sat silent and took a few breaths before realizing very suddenly that she had no idea if the package Andrew had left her had made it to her backpack. She never said a word but stared silently at her pack.

Bane kept his eyes on the top of her head, his anger receding. She knew nothing of the deceit the doctor played to Bane, she was oblivious to his intent to get her dismissed as useless.

"What did you talk about with Barsad?" Bane was not giving up just yet.

"He asked why I was down there to begin with, asked about my arm."

"What specifically?"

"Excuse me?" Jade didn't understand what information he wanted.

"To what extent did he inquire about your arm?" Jade was connecting the dots. If the doctor was in trouble, Barsad could be too. He was a man and could handle himself but Jade did not know if she was willing to give him up. Bane stared at her intently and Jade had only a moment to decide how to answer.

"He asked why I wasn't wearing a cast. He seemed concerned that I had been lifting so much. I think he was just worried about me Bane. He was surprised I was not taking better care of myself." She kept her face down and her voice even. She knew any falter and Bane would smell her uncertainty.

"Why would he think you weren't taking care of yourself?"

"Without the cast on and us not seeing each other there was nothing that stopped the conclusion that I may have done something stupid and cut it off myself."

"Do tell how you would accomplish such a thing." Jade dug into her backpack and produced a small serrated edged saw and showed it to him.

"It was with some gear at the shop I got the bag and gun from. I didn't want to be helpless anymore."

"Did Barsad know you had that?"

"You laid everything out on the island some time before we left, he could have seen it. Bane this is really childish."

"What's childish, is a Doctor and one of my own trying to lie to me. To what end, well I guess the doctor better be in a talkative mood." He turned to leave and stopped just at the door and turned back to Jade. "I know you are keeping something from me, you aren't lying to me, but I can see the wheels in your head turning. We will speak later. For now there is only a week left and I am happy with your training thus far. Do not disappoint me. You are not permitted in the study anymore. Go clean yourself and straight to bed, do not disobey me again."

Bane left without getting an answer but he knew she had heard him, whether she obeyed was a whole other issue.


End file.
